Self-indulgence is the shortest way to a disaster
by IcyLady
Summary: Alma is going to find that out the hard way, because somehow she messed up and is fighting for the "wrong" side. Or will she? Wait- shouldn't she be a he? Truthfully, between Katsura's recklessness, her work in the Shinsengumi and the spy game with the Kiheitai, it is her last problem. (rated for eventual violence)
1. There is never a second chance

**Disclaimer: D Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino and Gintama to Hideaki Sorachi. I wrote this for my own amusement only.**

 **Author's note: This is Alma's attempt at a "happily ever after" in another world, to which she/he got the same was as Edward Elric has gotten to Earth. That being said, it can be read with no knowledge of D Gray Man or (obviously) Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**

 **Reviews and favs make me happy. Please make me happy: rabbits die when they get sad and lonely ;)**

* * *

 **Self-indulgence is the shortest way to a disaster**

 **Chapter 1: There is never a second chance at making a good first impression**

She woke up very confused. It was quiet, warm and more comfortable than she could understand. There was a faint smell in the air, something she couldn't identify, replacing the familiar scent of blood and sterile air. There was also pain, but nothing like what she was sure she should be feeling. She was sure that he should be lying in a pool of his own blood from countless cuts inflicted by the unforgiving steel.

There was a woman by her bed, who explained, in a language she somehow understood if only barely, that somebody found her, half-dead, by the river. She didn't know what a river was back then. She didn't know anything except: she couldn't tell that woman what she was. So she pretended to have forgotten everything, except for her- his name. It was a foreign name that nobody could quite pronounce and caused confusion, but she wasn't letting go of it. His name and his memories, and hers before, were all she had.

The confusion continued and grew. Beyond any doubt, she was a girl, yet she clearly remembered dying as a boy. She remembered waking up as a boy, the pain of forced synchronization and the thrill of having a friend. She remembered dying as a woman. She knew, beyond any doubt, she had to keep all that a secret from the kind woman and her family, just like she had to keep her abilities a secret.

At least his weapon, his leash, was gone. Once she could finally feel past the overwhelming terror of they-will-find-me and the chocking grief of where-is-my-most-precious-person, she could feel the unnatural weapon missing. It felt like a hole in her chest, like a missing limb. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, because that weapon was dirty with blood.

It took her a long time to stop gagging at the memories of what he has done before the other has stopped him. She didn't even try to understand what has happened. He died, perhaps once for each life he has taken. He died and then she woke up. And it was so difficult to breathe.

It took her even longer to overcome the grief.

The kind woman became her mother and taught her about the world, patient in the face of her lack of understanding. The woman's husband became her father and gently discouraged her from fighting and learning to fight. Their son became her brother and even though she tried to hate him, because he wasn't cold and short-tempered, she couldn't. Slowly, she became the daughter they wanted to have. As she grew into her new role, all the while fastidiously keeping her/his secrets, she found friends that he has been so desperate to have. Eventually, her adopted father made an agreement with his friend and promised she would marry his son. And although she couldn't love the boy, she could never love anybody but _him_ , she didn't hate him either.

Her most precious person became a sad memory. And while she didn't forget, she didn't quite think about _him_ so much, busy living in the bright world she has found herself in. It was only some evenings, when she couldn't sleep, when she wondered where _he_ was and what _he_ was doing. She hoped _he_ has found some friends. She hoped _he_ was happy. She hoped that, one day, she would meet _him_ again.

Her own, fragile happiness shattered when the war came closer to her village. Men got called to fight. Her adopted father got called and left with barely a good bye, promising to be back before they had the chance to miss him. Her adopted brother left too, to join the Kiheitai, despite their mother's tearful begging. The boy to whom she was promised went to find the White Demon and fight for him. Her adopted mother cried every evening.

She knew war. Or rather, she has known war, although her memories were foggy at best. They were painful enough, because _he_ has died in war and _he_ has been reborn to fight their enemy, they have both been, only to fight each other instead. She has known death and so has he and now she wanted to live. She wanted to fight, to bring back her family, but she knew she couldn't leave her adopted mother and so they waited together.

None of the men came back to the village.

She didn't need an explanation. Through grief and nightmares, where her reality mixed with his, she went on. Out of necessity, she learnt again how to defend herself and her home and eventually there was no trace left of the lady she was supposed to be. She became what he could, would have grown up into and it was more symbolic than anybody around her realized when she cut her hair short.

The war left the world in disarray. Deserters from both armies became bandits and the villages without men were easy targets. And although she was stronger and faster than them all, unarmed against a whole bunch with katana she stood no chance: eventually, one of them delivered a killing blow. As she was falling to the ground, as sounds and images faded away, it was not her memories that flashed through her head, it was his.

And then the air smelled blood again and he was back in the sterile lab, the same but completely different. And _he_ was there as well, grown up and more breath-taking than she has ever thought possible. And he/she wanted nothing more than to hug tight the only person he/she has ever loved, but now _he_ almost knew and something snapped. They fought. Again. He died. Again. Only this time they reconciled before he was gone. This time, _he_ wasn't left behind all alone.

She woke up to the smell of cherry blossoms.

Her adopted mother hasn't survived the grief. The broken woman has faded away after the war and her adopted daughter's near death was the last straw. Finally, there was at least one body in the family grave. As she attended the small funeral, having recovered marvellously fast from what everybody has thought was a fatal wound, she wondered if that also counted as a casualty of war, but there was no one to answer her questions and she didn't voice them anyway. Instead, she sold everything and, in silence, left the village for Edo because the village held too many memories.

Edo taught her many things. For one, she quickly learnt that her village was as far from "the whole world" as his sterile lab has been. She was immensely glad she has passed through that intermediate step, between the lab and Edo, for even knowing about the world hasn't quite prepared her for the shock of encountering it.

Her short hair and somewhat boyish figure were misleading and alternated between helping her and hindering her in her new life. All the same, the troublemakers in the city, and there were many, quickly learned that it was not worth the pain to disturb her and that got her noticed by the police. They were looking for ways of softening their image, or something along those lines, and she agreed to work for them.

Then, one day, she saw wanted posters of one of the rebel leaders and realized, with a strangled gasp, that she was fighting for the wrong side.

 **})i({**

It wasn't often that the Shogun sanctioned new festivities and thus Edo's first ever, official Cherry Blossom Viewing Festival was drawing both attention and enthusiasm. While every park could and had its own festivities, what most people were looking forward to were the events supposed to take place in the castle's gardens nonetheless. Katsura has been muttering about "silly attempts at warming the Bakufu's image" with disgust for a week now and for once Gintoki agreed with him. Not that he said anything out loud. The last thing he needed was the damned wig-head getting ideas.

On the plus side, the preparations for the festivities meant loads of smaller and bigger assignments for the Odd Jobs, so many in fact that they had to split up to cater to all the clients that came flowing through their doors as the festival was drawing near.

"Please deliver this package to the stall my shop is building in the park."

"One of my carpenters has fallen sick, please replace him."

"I need help in my shop, while I prepare the stall for the festivities."

"Please dissimulate this time bomb inside the Shogun's vehicle."

They were all similar jobs and all straightforward, although Gintoki made sure to verify them for stupid Joui jokes before sharing the duties as he believed most efficient. Katsura, using badly made up nicknames, offered good pay and he couldn't trust Kagura to resist the temptation on her own. As things were, the Yato girl, on Sadaharu's back, handled all the deliveries. They were by far the most numerous, but also the fastest to deal with. Shinpachi, who was the most reasonable of the three of them, handled shop help, which was either looking after the shop or packing for the festivities.

All that left Gintoki with setting up the stalls and decorations in the castle gardens. Under the cheerful sun and the slowly unfolding cherry blossoms, he laboured until he could barely stand, because of course everything was done in the last minute. But the pay was good, perhaps the best out of all types of assignments, because those who wanted to impress and found themselves short of workers were the most desperate of clients.

'How's it going, Gin-chan?' yelled Kagura as she thundered past on Sadaharu's back. Gintoki looked up from the plank of wood he was nailing right on time to see her almost flatten a police patrol to the ground. The reckless girl laughed as Sadaharu jumped over the indignant Shinsengumi, followed by the first captain Okita's loud complaints. Gintoki went back to nailing, pretending he has seen nothing.

'Are you never going to bring up your kids properly?' grumbled the vice-commander moments later, coming up to the stall Gintoki was finishing up. He didn't bother looking over.

'Are you never going to stop carrying emergency mayonnaise rations?' he asked back in a flat tone. He could not deny the satisfaction he felt when he heard an annoyed huff of Hijikata, but he forgot it immediately when an unknown, female voice chimed in cheerfully:

'Putting mayonnaise on food usually makes it better and not all restaurants have it.'

'Adding mayonnaise always makes food better,' Hijikata corrected sternly, while Gintoki turned around to see the third member of the patrol.

The first thing he noticed was the messy, black hair and the weird, horizontal scar across the bridge of the nose. The young woman, and it took him a moment to realize that the loose, Shinsengumi jacket hid a slim, female figure with small breasts, was somewhat shorter than Hijikata. She was looking up at him with curiously with bright, blue eyes, her expression matching her tone: cheerful.

'Did I see you before?' he asked. 'You're one of those women the Shinsengumi took to look more welcoming, right?' he turned to Hijikata. 'You should have chosen women with big breasts, I can barely see that this one's not a guy,' he commented. Hijikata rolled his eyes and took out a cigarette. The woman, on the other hand, kicked the ladder on which Gintoki was standing and it wobbled dangerously.

'Is this really something you should be saying to a woman?' she complained. All the same, Gintoki could see that she didn't really care. If it had been Otae, she would have kicked him across the whole garden just for those words. Tsukuyo would have stabbed him with a kunai for less. Sarutobi would- well, he preferred to not think about that. However, right as Gintoki was starting to think that he could like this woman, she kicked the ladder again, somewhat harder.

'Oi, oi, is this really something a police officer should be doing?' Gintoki protested, gripping the ladder tightly when the wobbling threatened to dislodge him from his place. Before the woman managed to retort, Hijikata cleared his throat, efficiently getting their attention.

'Anyway, Odd Jobs, did you see anything suspicious around here while working on the preparations?' he asked. Gintoki gave him a blank stare. 'There are worries that some insurgents might use the festivities to make a point,' he added as explanation. Gintoki shrugged.

'I didn't look around,' he lied flatly. There were two reasons he took all the jobs on the spot, while sending the kids away: besides intercepting and shredding all of Katsura's requests, he wanted to make sure the stupid terrorist didn't come and plant any bombs in person. Not that he was planning to share that with the Shinsengumi, or even less inform them that the idiot had shown up and got blackmailed into helping Gintoki, under the threat of being presented to the police.

'You're a bit useless, boss, aren't you?' Okita asked, coming up to them. He was dusting his uniform off and Gintoki could only guess what happened: a fight with Kagura. He hoped they didn't destroy anything because he was more than ready to finish working now. He jumped off the ladder, before Okita could get it into his head to kick it from under him.

'Nevermind, we're going to be down here during the festivities anyway,' the woman interjected, before Gintoki could grumble in reply. 'Some of us will be undercover also, so if any uninvited person shows up, we'll be able to intercept them,' she added, looking at Hijikata as she spoke. It was interesting information, Gintoki thought. It would have been if he was concerned, he amended.

'Are you getting a wig to look more like a woman?' he asked and she turned to him sharply.

'Are you going to continue insulting me?' she complained half a second too late for it to be the real reason of her reaction. Gintoki briefly entertained a thought that she was already wearing a wig, especially when she continued, sounding really bothered: 'I don't even know your name and I wish I have kicked that ladder harder.'

'Now, now, lady, I'm sorry,' Gintoki raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. 'My name's Gintoki Sakata and I'm a jack of all trades in Kabuki-cho, so whenever you have a problem, don't hesitate to come and ask for help,' he introduced himself with what he hoped was a charming smile. It's been a while since he tried and succeeded to be charming. 'Please don't kick me,' he added and she laughed out.

He couldn't help thinking that her laughter sounded nice. It made him want to smile.

'My name's Alma Karma and I am a police officer in Edo. Whenever you see a criminal please don't hesitate to find me and ask for help,' she mimicked his introduction cheerfully and they shook hands. Gintoki was really proud for keeping his smile on his face.

'We're wasting our time,' Hijikata commented. Okita complained that he was no fun, but followed when the vice-commander turned to leave. Karma hesitated for a moment, before saluting Gintoki with a bright smile and then turning on her heel to catch up with her superiors. Gintoki watched her hold her hands behind her back, arms stretched, as she turned to Hijikata and said something cheerfully.

He still kept the smile, in case she looked back, but the expression faded as soon as he turned back to the stall he has been finishing. Her last words: was there a hidden meaning? Did she see anything? And if so, why didn't she say anything to Hijikata and Okita?

'You heard them,' he spoke coldly and quietly. It would do no good if anybody heard him now that it appeared he was alone. 'Now get lost before they decide they need to look around seriously for once. I'll finish up on my own.'


	2. A cherry petal falls

**Chapter 2: A cherry petal falls five centimetres per second, which is much slower than an ice-cream**

Really, he shouldn't have been surprised when he saw the familiar face, with stitches drawn on the pale skin to "look more like a pirate", the damned alien duck trailing behind, dressed in the same style. He was torn between turning around, pretending he hasn't seen them and shouting at them that they are out of their minds. The place was crawling with Shinsengumi, both undercover and not, so the latter was out of question and before he could do the former, Katsura saw him and Elizabeth produced a sign saying "Hello again, Odd Jobs."

'You're not fooling anybody,' he growled when they were close enough so that nobody would hear him. Predictably, Katsura ignored him.

'You lost your kids?' he asked in a light tone, looking around. Gintoki's hands twitched in the kind of neck-grabbing motion. He took a deep breath to calm down, only realizing that it was a wasted effort when Katsura looked at him worriedly and asked if everything was alright, because Gintoki looked stressed. 'Did something happen to Leader and Shinpachi?' he added with genuine concern.

'You idiot,' Gintoki hissed. He grabbed Katsura by the collar and dragged him behind the food stalls, ignoring the exclamation marks on Elizabeth's sign. 'What are you doing here? This place is swarming with the Shinsengumi after they got that threat from Takasugi,' he hissed. In a remote part of his brain he wondered why he cared, but really: this was his friend.

'Takasugi sent-' Katsura trailed off, his visible eye widening for a short moment and Gintoki cursed his big mouth. He has been sure Katsura knew about it and that was why we came. Gently, but firmly, his friend pried his hand off the collar and straightened his clothes. 'I think it's a false message, but in any case, I'm here to enjoy my free time,' he said primly. Gintoki narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but then Katsura offered himself to be searched if it calmed Gintoki down and he sounded insulted enough for Gintoki to believe him.

All the same, he did search Katsura, because he did remember that other time when he believed Katsura's words and ended up charred from a bomb that has "accidentally" gone of just few seconds after he left the vicinity of the amanto embassy. The only thing he found were a couple of nmaibo, which he knew were smoke screens, and so reluctantly, he had to believe that Katsura wasn't planning to kill any of the officials who were supposedly coming to the event later on.

'Still, the Shinsen-'

'I am undercover,' Katsura pointed out. Gintoki looked at him flatly, but of course the wig-head met that stare with his own and eventually, Gintoki decided to give up. Muttering that Katsura better not come to him when he's in trouble later on, he left to find the kids. He knew, at the very least, that Katsura would keep away from them on the not-so-odd chance that Kondo was stalking Shinpachi's sister again.

Everybody came to the grandest hanami of Edo. Gintoki ended up spending a rather enjoyable afternoon with the kids, Otose and some others coming and going. He tried his luck in games and managed to win sukonbu for Kagura, although Shinpachi claimed Gintoki lost and the owner of the stall just wanted to get rid of the sukonbu he must have gotten by mistake. As a retort, Gintoki wondered out loud whose mistake it was and whether it was perhaps Shinpachi who has packed that stall's contents some days earlier.

Needless to say that the situation evolved into a large argument, which went from responsibilities to salaries and back, while Kagura cheered them on gleefully. It wouldn't have turned into a fist fight, that being Shinpachi, but Hijikata and Okita, dressed in civilian clothes yet openly armed, came up to stop the disturbance. They stayed to chat a bit, or rather for Okita to argue with Kagura, while Gintoki and Hijikata glared at each other.

Then Otae brutally kicked Kondo out of the trash can where he was watching them and the three officers left. At the same moment, Gintoki saw a glimpse of the long-haired pirate and he purposefully turned around and headed the other way.

It turned out that officer Karma did end up wearing a wig: when Gintoki bumped into her, not looking where he was going in his haste to get away from Katsura before the others noticed him, she had long, black hair, carefully styled up. She also had a pretty kimono, deep plum in colour, with the obi and undergarment in toned down green and large, cherry blossoms painted in appropriate pink. If not for the sparkling, blue eyes and the horizontal scar on her nose, he would have never recognized her. And his surprise probably showed on his face, because she smiled brightly.

'Is this pretty enough for you, Odd Jobs?' she asked, just a tad mockingly, moving her hands to the sides a bit, presenting herself. From the unnatural folds of the sleeves, he guessed that she had some weapons hidden there. He ignored them and laughed at her words. He was seriously starting to like her.

'Woah, Gin-chan, you didn't say you had a date,' Kagura exclaimed excitedly. 'Hi, my name's Kagura. You're pretty, alright, but I'm going to verify if you're worthy of dating our Gin-chan,' she added, turning to the undercover Shinsengumi officer, who laughed briefly but not without a blush colouring her cheeks.

'Gin-chan?' she repeated, amused. 'Don't worry, Kagura, I'm not here to date "Gin-chan", I'm just an acquaintance. My name is Alma,' she added in that cheerful and friendly tone of hers. Shinpachi and Otae took turns to introduce themselves as well, Shinpachi with his usual politeness and his sister somewhat coolly, and officer Karma said that she was thrilled to make new friends.

She was damn good at this undercover stuff, Gintoki thought. She really did seem like she was there to make friends and not working undercover.

'Are you sure?' Kagura asked. 'Our Gin-chan is in the age when he should seriously consider finding a woman and he's not a man enough to ask Tsukuyo out,' she added. Her words made the officer blush some more, while Otae noted that there was no reason to be hasty. Gintoki knew that she was simply worried about her position as the heroine of the story, whatever that meant, but it wasn't the main problem.

'What the hell do you mean by "not man enough", you ungrateful, little brat?' he yelled, skilfully ignoring the fact that he was also blushing at Kagura's insinuations. 'Give me back my money,' he added, because just minutes ago he has had a moment of weakness and shared his precious savings, so that the kids could get some ice-cream. Kagura laughed.

'Come on, Alma, I'll tell you all about Gin-chan's shortcomings before you commit yourself,' she exclaimed and pulled the undercover officer towards the nearest ice-cream stall. Alma tried to protest, but she was probably finding out that dissuading Kagura from her ideas, especially when they involved food, was an impossible feat.

'Oi, what happened to judging whether she is worthy being my girlfriend?' Gintoki yelled behind them. 'Shinpachi, tell-' he started, turning, but trailed off when he realized that Shinpachi and Otae were also walking away towards a different ice-cream stand. He walked to the nearest bench and sat down heavily.

Ungrateful brats, he thought, watching Kagura babble blissfully, probably telling the undercover officer all about the different flavours and how sukonbu was better anyway, but it was a festival, so- He shook his head to stop his own imagination from drowning him in the babble. And he couldn't help smiling, because it was good to see the Yato brat so careless and cheerful.

He ignored it when the Shinsengumi's first captain sat next to him and for a while they sat in silence. And he forcefully chased away the nagging thought: "that sadist came back and I bet anything that it's just an excuse to pick a fight with Kagura when she comes back. Is that his brand of flirting?"

'Her father died in the Joui war, you know?' Okita said in a casual tone. Gintoki stiffened, despite his best attempt at ignoring the information. Although he appeared completely relaxed, the first captain was watching him like a hawk. He pretended to ignore it, turning to watch officer Karma getting her ice-cream, idly wondering what flavour she chose. He knew Okita meant her. 'He fought on our side-' he paused. 'I meant he fought for the Bakufu, so I guess that was not your side back then,' he corrected himself, only a slight mocking in his tone.

'Yet, she still joined you, Bakufu dogs,' Gintoki mocked right back. He didn't like the topic. He didn't like the expression on Okita's face. It was the kind of "I know something you don't" that made him very weary of the situation.

'That's not the end of the story, boss,' the first captain said lightly, his eyes trained on Gintoki betraying his casual tone. 'See, her father has had no choice, because he was called. Her older brother, on the other hand, he ran off on his own, free will and he ran off to join the Kiheitai. Fancy that? Do you think he has killed his own father in a fight? And her fiancé, although she claimed it was an arranged thing, has gone to follow the White Demon.'

It took all of his self-control to not physically flinch at the last words and Gintoki barely heard Okita continue in a light tone, as though he was discussing the weather, about how neither of the two came back, but of course there was no official register of the rebels, so they could just as well still be hiding somewhere. Gintoki didn't think so, but he had to wonder whether Alma became a police officer in order to find her brother or her fiancé.

'Funny she told you all that,' he muttered. It was awfully personal. Okita shrugged and pointed out that family was not held accountable for the choices of one black sheep. Gintoki itched to hit him right then, even though he wholeheartedly did not approve of the rebels nowadays. Or so he kept telling himself, but when he glimpsed the alien duck not too far from officer Karma, he hastily looked elsewhere.

'I suppose it's only logical that she's interested in the White Demon,' the First Captain drawled, keeping a pointed look on Gintoki, who returned it with a raised eyebrow. 'Don't give me that, boss, I'm not that idiot mayo addict. I couldn't care less what you have done ten years ago as long as you're a good citizen now.'

'Is this really what a police officer should be saying?' Gintoki mocked. Okita smirked.

'Like that, if you screw up, I get to beat you up legitimately,' he shot back with more enthusiasm than Gintoki considered healthy.

'You cannot beat me up,' he countered without skipping a beat, although he knew that what he should have said was that he didn't plan to "screw up".

'Yeah, you're too stupid to beat anybody up, weakling,' he heard above his head. Apparently Kagura came back and the small, crunching sound told him that she didn't believe in eating ice-cream slowly and was already far into the cone. He was sure he felt crumbles fall into his hair, while Okita glared up at the girl.

'Shut up, China. Adults are talking.'

With practiced ease, he tuned out their argument and once again ignored the worries about them actually flirting. That was not how kids these days flirted anyway, was it?

Passers-by were turning to look their way and then speeding up even without Gintoki waving at them with a stupid smile. Shinpachi and Otae were nowhere to be seen, so he stopped trying, knowing they would show up eventually. All around him, since he was sitting under one of the majestic trees, cherry petals were carried by the gentle breeze and for a while he traced their trajectories with his gaze, idly wondering if he should break up the escalating argument between Kagura and Okita, before it turned into a fist fight.

Suddenly Gintoki choked on his own saliva. Right in front of him although a good distance away, Katsura, badly dressed up as a pirate, bumped into officer Karma, dressed in her pretty, dark-plum coloured kimono. She startled and the ice-cream she was holding fell to the ground. Gintoki was too far to hear what Katsura said, but when the young woman wrapped an arm around his and led him towards the food stalls, he could guess easily enough.

What the hell was that idiot thinking?

'Are you alright, boss?' he heard and froze. Okita was still there and now both he and Kagura were watching him curiously. And Gintoki felt a drop of sweat roll down his back: if either of them noticed, it could quickly become very nasty. Either Okita would recognize Katsura or Kagura would and sure as hell Kagura wouldn't think fast enough to not shout out in greeting.

'I just remembered that I decided to not limit my sugar intake today,' he replied with forced cheer, earning himself a doubtful look from Okita. Internally, he shouted at himself for being stupid: if he went to buy something sweet it would bring Okita, or at least Kagura, right to that pea-brained terrorist and the undercover officer!

'It's your lucky day, Gin-san,' said Otae and Gintoki, Kagura and Okita turned around to see her arriving with Shinpachi and a bag of what looked like Bargain-Dash ice-cream. Gintoki briefly wondered to which gods Katsura was praying for luck and whether they could spare him some, while Otae explained that she has had a very generous client the previous night and she decided to share the festival joy with her friends.

He had to wonder if Alma's previous appearance had anything to do with the sudden turn of events, but he wasn't going to refuse ice-cream on such silly bases.

'That's my cue to go back to work,' Okita said, wished them a nice festival and left. Kagura cheerfully told him he wouldn't be missed, but he didn't seem to care. And neither did Gintoki, because Shinpachi took out a strawberry flavoured ice-cream and he had to fight for it.

It was much later, when Gintoki was nearly finishing his ice-cream that remembered about the dangerous situation, not that he cared if the idiot wig-head got arrested, seriously, it would do him good for all the trouble he has caused Gintoki and the kids. All the same, he looked through the crowds and was about to breathe a sigh of relief at not seeing Katsura anywhere, when his eyes stopped on the now-familiar plum coloured kimono. And sure enough, right next to the officer, a stupid pirate with long, black hair was sitting, holding a plate of mitarashi dango.

Forget it, Gintoki thought angrily, if Zura was stupid enough to share dango with a Shinsengumi officer, Gintoki wasn't going to try and save him from an arrest anymore. Seriously, he was wasting his time and nerves for nothing. Hell, he deserved a medal for self-restraint for not going up to another police officer somewhere and telling them about the situation. He thought and almost stabbed through the bottom of the ice-cream container with the plastic spoon. It was a miracle it didn't break.

They were close enough to hear Karma laugh at whatever it was Katsura said and that got Kagura's attention. Her face brightened and she took a deep breath and Gintoki barely had the time to curse internally before he jumped forward, losing his spoon.

'Oi, Zu-' was all she managed before he slapped a hand firmly over her big mouth.

'Shut it, you idiot, it's a police officer that stupid wig-head's sitting with,' he hissed, watching how Kagura's irritation turned into surprise, then into worry and finally into a sort of mischevious glee that Gintoki was usually weary of. Nonetheless, he supposed he could trust her and she did not scream again when he removed his hand.

But then his efforts got wasted anyway, because Hijikata came up to Karma and the moment Katsura turned to face the vice-commander, there was a hand on the katana's hilt and even Katsura wasn't stupid enough to stay seated while unarmed in that situation. Fortunately even unarmed and relaxing, Runaway Kotarou stayed true to his name and before Hijikata had the katana halfway out, there was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared, predictably, Katsura was nowhere to be seen.

'That was Katsura Kotarou,' Hijikata growled at Karma and she looked down in shame. Or so Gintoki thought until he noticed that she was still holding tightly onto a stick with half eaten dango. Looking away, he frowned. Was she really looking for her brother or fiancé after all?

He didn't have time to wonder about it too long though, because somebody shouted that it was time for fireworks and he turned to look up.

They were truly splendid, even Gintoki had to admit it, but it was still funnier to watch the people around him. Kagura was watching them with open mouth and sparkling eyes. Shinpachi and Otae were exclaiming in joy whenever they particularly liked one of the blooming flowers of light. As he looked back up, with the corner of his eye, Gintoki saw Alma crying, face half-hidden in one hand, the other still holding the uneaten dango.

He focused on the fireworks, in his head repeating: it's not my problem.


	3. Third time's a charm

**Chapter 3: Third time's a charm, but it comes with the largest explosion**

It was both completely normal and the most unusual of situations, depending on how he looked at the small note he was holding in his hand. It was handwritten and contained information so interesting and important, if it was true, that he was willing to completely overlook the clumsiness and imperfections of the writing. Of course it was a third note in the same handwriting, delivered to him, like the other two, via an unsuspecting member of his faction who couldn't say how he has gotten it. This time it was Elizabeth who suddenly was holding a note after passing through a particularly crowded street.

It was normal for him to get tip-offs about various Shinsengumi or Mimawarigumi actions from different sources. Admittedly, usually he knew those sources, most often personally, and has entrusted them with the mission of following the officers of law or infiltrating the governmental organizations. Sometimes, the missions were highly successful, sometimes they were rather failed, but never before has he seen a tip-off containing so many details and so precise, if the previous two were any indication.

Pursing his lips, Katsura Kotarou read the address again, but it hasn't changed since he has read the note the previous time. It was the precise place where he was currently sitting: his hideout and safe house, a place known to only the most trusted of his comrades. By then he knew better than to ignore the note or consider it a prank. He has ignored the first tip-off after all and the Shinsengumi have shown up as predicted. They would have all been captured if not for the fact that he could ignore the tip-off but he couldn't forget it, and so he has almost subconsciously prepared escape routes.

It has been a while since he got one of them, he thought, fingers drumming on the low table as he considered the warning. The second tip-off has followed the first one pretty closely and he has, that time, decided to change the meeting place in the last minute, leaving only some well-hidden spies to observe the targeted spot. And the Shinsengumi have come and they have been livid to find the place deserted.

There was no reason why he should ignore this one.

He could not ignore this one, especially since the date and time of the planned raid, mere hours in the future, coincided with the one evening when he has planned to stay "home" and rest, all alone. Even Elizabeth wasn't supposed to be there, but now of course she refused to leave, meeting his every insistence she does so with a sign detailing a different argument as to why she shouldn't. She wasn't entirely wrong, but the longer Katsura considered his options, the more he wanted to rub it in Shinsengumi's faces: they could never catch him.

In the stifling silence of the house's only room, he drummed his fingers on the table once again and then stopped abruptly. Elizabeth, who was checking the windows for suspicious movement outside, looked his way.

'I think we need to separate for a while,' he stated. Automatically, he read Elizabeth's protest, but didn't pay it much heed. 'I need you to contact the others and tell them to lay low for a while. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need to distract the Shinsengumi tonight, while you go about making sure that everybody is safe.'

"Will you be safe?" read Elizabeth's sign. Katsura offered her a thin smile and asked her to trust in him. She didn't ask anything more and left, pretty much as has been planned from the beginning. If there was anybody observing the house, and if they knew in detail what Katsura's day was supposed to be, they would suspect nothing.

He had a bit less than two hours left to the planned raid time and he did his best to be ready in half that time, spending nearly one hour perched on a roof support beam, next to a carefully dissimulated emergency escape trap door. He dared not wait outside, for the fear of the house being observed and he was fairly sure he would have enough time, from when he noticed the Shinsengumi's arrival, to escape. Only two people knew about that trap door: Elizabeth and himself, so if that information was compromised- Well, he preferred to not think about that.

It was exactly five minutes before the time mentioned in the tip-off when he heard cars stop in the street. There were at least six and couldn't been anybody else than the Shinsengumi: so the note was true. He forced himself to take deep, regular breaths. He would worry about the source of Shinsengumi's information later. For now, he had to escape and make sure his goodbye gift has been properly delivered.

With any luck, it will discredit the informant as well.

Seconds trickled into minutes, painfully slow. Soundlessly, Katsura released the lock of the trap door and changed his position minimally. He wouldn't have a long time between the moment when the Shinsengumi stormed in and when he needed to be at least two roofs away.

There were no sounds from the outside and no warning before both doors were kicked in within a split of a second time. Ha acted without needing to think. With one hand, he pushed the trap door open and, in the same, fluent move, jumped through the small opening, catching his balance on the gable roof right as multiple footsteps thundered into the room.

It wouldn't be long till they realized the place was empty but at least there was nobody on the roof.

He kicked the trap door closed and ran, jumping across the small space between his and the neighbouring house without breaking his stride. Not stopping, he fished a detonator out of his sleeve and, jumping onto the next building, pressed the small, red button.

The explosion deafened him momentarily, right as he landed on the rooftop, and startled everybody who might have happened to occupy the neighbourhood and has slept through Shinsengumi's shouting. Katsura didn't think there were many people in the vicinity. He didn't bother staying to witness the aftermath, immediately turning to head in the direction he has previously chosen.

There haven't been many choices of places where he could hope to stay for a couple of days, hiding. In fact, when he removed the options where he wasn't sure of his security and where he really didn't want to endanger the people involved, there was only one place left and that was where Katsura directed his steps. He kept to the roofs to avoid any regular, evening-time police patrols and, as much as it pained him, any possibility of encountering anybody from his own organization.

Behind him, the commotion around the exploded safe house continued. The explosion was loud enough to alert even people in the far neighbourhoods. The late evening crowds, thickened by those who have trickled out of their houses and restaurants to see what was happening, would have normally been a perfect cover to mingle into. However, this time, Katsura dared not leave the relative security of the rooftops and the darkness of the freshly fallen night.

Jumping lightly onto the roof of the Odd Jobs' building, he stilled and listened. Inside, Kagura was enthusiastically describing her run in with the Shinsengumi's first captain Sougo Okita, taking care to highlight all the punches she has managed to land and how much they hurt. Even in the current situation, it made Katsura smile. It didn't sound like Shinpachi was there, or else he would have had things to say, but that wasn't surprising: the boy has probably gone home already.

Reassured that they didn't have any client, soundlessly, Katsura descended from the roof and slipped in through the bedroom window. He briefly considered waiting in the bedroom for Gintoki to come, but it wasn't the best idea: his friend would either realize that something was amiss and cause a fuss or would be terribly upset and Katsura wanted Gintoki in as good a mood as possible, considering the circumstances. Consequently, he crossed the room and moved to slide open the door to the main living area.

Too late he heard the vaguely familiar laughter that did not belong to Kagura and much less Gintoki. Before his brain managed to process the sign of danger, he has already slid the door open in a decided motion and found himself staring straight at a Shinsengumi officer, sitting on the sofa facing the bedroom. From behind his desk, Gintoki looked over and Kagura turned from the other sofa.

He vaguely heard their shouts of surprise.

A million thoughts twirled in his head. The first one that he could fully understand was: this was the woman from the hanami. She had short hair, but the horizontal scar on her nose was characteristic enough to be sure of it. The second intelligible thought was that he has successfully and beyond any doubt compromised Gintoki's security. There was no way to explain a casual presence of a known and wanted terrorist in one's home. Only the third thought was about escape, but as soon as it crossed his mind, he made to close the door and leave.

'Wait, please,' the officer cried out and, for a reason Katsura couldn't phantom, he stopped and looked at her again. She has jumped up from the sofa, one hand outstretched towards him and an unreadable expression on her face.

'Kagura, there's an intruder in our house,' Gintoki said, but it was too late and he wasn't fooling anybody with his tone. Katsura wasn't even sure if he was really trying to fool anybody. The officer ignored him for the moment. Her blue eyes were boring into Katsura pleadingly.

'Please let me explain,' she added, sounding somewhat relieved that he has stopped. She let her hand fall to her side, but remained standing. 'I've been sent here on the odd chance that you will attempt to find shelter with the suspected ex-Joui general-'

'That's one solid reason to leave, you idiot,' Gintoki interrupted her, springing up from his seat. 'Get out of here-'

'There is somebody in Hokuto Shinken as well,' the officer interrupted Gintoki and the white-haired man stopped on his way towards the bedroom door and looked at her. Katsura felt as though something was squeezing his insides. The implications of her words were clear and even as he considered his other options, she quickly discarded them by naming the few places where he could go.

'There is nowhere else safe you can go, but I promise I will not tell my superiors you're here. Please trust me,' she finished. It took a moment for the meaning of her words to sink in. When it did, he glanced at Gintoki, who shrugged: there weren't many choices.

'You obviously know who I am,' he started in a cold tone. 'Just as obviously, you are a Shinsengumi officer,' he added. Unwillingly, he remembered the pleasant time he has passed with her in the gardens of Edo's castle, talking about small nothings and sharing dango she has preferred as an ice-cream replacement. He almost missed the pained expression that flitted across her face briefly at the reminder of her profession. 'Give me one reason why I should want to trust you.'

'I sent you the tip-off about tonight?' she tried. He blinked in surprise.

'Oi, Zura, you didn't tell me you had a spy in the Shinsengumi,' Gintoki interjected, sounding surprised and impressed at the same time. Kagura chimed in with an exclamation about how suddenly "Alma" seemed much cooler and Katsura noted the name for further reference.

'I don't have a spy in the Shinsengumi. And it's not Zura, it's Katsura,' he replied to his friend, eyes not leaving the officer.

'If you want, you can have one,' the officer countered, not missing a beat. Katsura noted that and put away for later as well, turning to Gintoki and asking whether the officer was his acquaintance. Before he has entered, Kagura has sounded comfortable enough for him to believe no stranger was around and he was angry at himself for not keeping a better track of Gintoki's acquiantances.

'Don't accuse me here, wig-head, it's literally the third time I'm meeting this annoying woman,' his friend protested hotly. The officer didn't seem upset or insulted in the least. She smiled brightly.

'Don't they say that the third time's a charm?' she asked. She glanced at Kagura and Gintoki before looking back at Katsura. 'The only thing I ask now is the benefit of doubt. Let us talk tonight and, whatever you will choose to do, I will go back to the Shinsengumi headquarters and report that you have not shown up in the Odd Jobs.'

Unless this was the integral, planned, second part of the ambush, Katsura didn't see how talking with her could do any harm. If she was honest, he could get an ally or at the very least, interesting information. And if it was a planned gambit, well, he had faith in his escape skills, the smoke screens he still had on his person and his friend's help.

'Just so you know, Karma, I don't appreciate being played like that,' Gintoki growled, settling down on the sofa, while Katsura went to take a place next to Kagura.

'I can't believe you have played with Gin-chan's feelings in such a way, only to get closer to Zura,' Kagura accused the officer, crossing her arms on her chest and puffing her cheeks out in an annoyed expression. Surprisingly, the officer looked remorseful.

'I never planned to play with anybody's feelings,' she said, right after introducing herself to Katsura as Alma Karma and clarifying that she has changed her family name from Ito and that she has been adopted into the Ito family at the age of ten. "In case you want to look me up" went unsaid, but was so obvious that Katsura could almost hear it. Her openness was both curious and worrying.

'Hey, don't go around making it seem like I'm some sort of a victim here,' Gintoki grumbled, even though it was he who started the topic of being played. 'And let's cut to the chase, are you looking for your brother in the Kiheitai? Because I can tell you the idiot wig-head has no real connections to the Kiheitai. Or is it because of that sweetheart of yours? I can promise you that none of the ones who followed the White Demon have survived.'

Alma looked as surprised as Katsura felt at the sudden, harsh words, but it only lasted a moment, before her expression fell. Her brother has fought in the war? And her- Katsura hesitated to think the same words at the sheer anguish that crossed her face when Gintoki has said "sweetheart". Anyway, how did Gintoki know?

'Who told you about that?' Alma asked quietly. Immediately after, she shook her head. 'It doesn't matter anyway. I didn't come here to search for Daiki or Hashirou. If they had survived, they would have come back to their families. And my so called sweetheart-' she trailed off, looking down, at her hands that were gripping the cloth of her trousers so hard her knuckles whitened. She shook her head again. 'I couldn't help _him_ ,' she whispered.

Katsura and Gintoki exchanged glances. Kagura watched the situation unfold with wide eyes, which was very unusual for her. It didn't last long before Alma looked up with a faint smile and her eyes focused on Katsura. It was only polite to hold her gaze, waiting for her to speak.

'I came here tonight hoping that my guess is correct and, among the possible escape routes you will choose to get the help of your comrade. I want to help you. Whatever I can do, for you or your cause, I will do it, if you let me,' she said, her tone firm and clear. Her expression was serious and honest, but-

'Why?' Katsura asked, voicing the single word almost before he could think it. She wouldn't be the first person who wanted to join him, although perhaps the first Shinsengumi officer, at least to his knowledge. She wouldn't be the first person who has voiced their desire to help in bizarre circumstances, although this time was perhaps the most surprising. And sure enough, when she answered without a single second of hesitation, her reason was just as unusual:

'Because you remind me of _him_ , of the only man I have ever loved.'


	4. The borderline between

**Chapter 4: The borderline between a spy and a traitor is paper-thin**

The return to the headquarters was more difficult than Alma has expected it to be. Not only was she actually nervous about her new role of a spy, but also, she hasn't been prepared for the aftermath of Katsura's apparently spectacular escape. One dead, nine in the hospital, in states varying from critical to serious, just about everybody else who has been inside the safe house singed and/or wounded and not a trace of the target: that was the result of Shinsengumi's raid on Katsura Kotarou's supposed hideout. It appeared that the Joui leader was done quietly clearing the raided locations.

It wasn't at all what Alma has expected when she has slipped the note into Katsura's comrade's hand, unnoticed in the crowd. She has never wanted her comrades to suffer for her choices.

Of course, Katsura hasn't sought shelter in the ramen restaurant or in Saigo's okama club, not that anybody really expected that last one to happen. He hasn't shown up anywhere the informant has suggested. The mission has been a complete failure for the Shinsengumi and a costly success for Alma. Nobody was really surprised when she claimed he hasn't come to Odd Jobs either and nobody questioned her words.

She also understood a bit better why Katsura, seemingly accepting her help, insisted that she does not attempt to contact him for a while and, above all else, avoids making any suspicious moves. He knew that the raid would have cost the Shinsengumi a lot. She couldn't help wondering whether he cared, but in the end it didn't matter. She, out of all people, couldn't condemn him for taking lives. Besides, she knew what awaited him if he was caught and that- That was not an option.

Lips pressed in a thin line, officer Alma Karma was waiting for the debriefing, three days after the raid. In front of her, commander Kondo was sitting, flanked by the vice-commander Hijikata and captain Okita. All around and behind her, all the officers that were in the state to attend were sitting. Right next to her sat the creepiest of them all: the always silent Saitou Shimaru.

One week ago, when they have gathered in the same place, everybody was chatting and joking. Hijikata had to threaten them with a bazooka for them to quiet down and listen to the commander. Alma remembered laughing with Hikari, the other woman in Shinsengumi's ranks. This time they waited for Kondo to speak in gloomy silence. It was the same silence that has weighed down everybody the day before as well, during Sata's funeral.

Kondo cleared his throat.

'Let us start by the good news,' he said and informed them that all the officers wounded in the explosion at the supposed hideout were going to survive. Alma didn't have to fake her relief at the news. She felt the atmosphere lighten a bit as some people went all "told you so" and nervous laughter. Kondo waited it all out, smiling slightly.

'What about the informant?' somebody from the back asked. A couple of officers seconded the question. Alma knew that most of the Shinsengumi believed by now that the informant was either Takasugi's or Katsura's trusted man, working to bring down the police. In front of her, Kondo exchanged glances with Hijikata and Okita.

'We have brought him in for questioning,' the commander stated, creating stunned silence. Somebody whispered a stunned "he hasn't run?" Alma gritted her teeth, looking down. Of course he hasn't run, after all he hasn't betrayed the Shinsengumi at all. This was possibly the weakest link of her plan, unless by some cosmic chance the informant really was a traitor.

Becoming aware of a gaze studying her, she looked up to meet the unsettling eyes of the first captain. Did he suspect anything? Why was he watching her like that? She barely managed to hold his gaze, hoping that she appeared slightly confused and not at all nervous.

'He hasn't run and he swears on his parents' graves that he has not betrayed us. He even went as far as saying that, regardless of all else, he has personal reasons for wishing to see Katsura dead,' Hijikata replied instead of the commander. It was well known that he was the informant's contact in the Shinsengumi. It has been the gossip of the month when they found out that Hijikata has been approached by a rebel, wishing to trade Katsura's head for a lighter sentence.

As relieved as Alma was for being able to shift focus away from Okita without looking suspicious, she didn't like at all what Hijikata was saying. If the informant couldn't be discredited despite leading the Shinsengumi into what appeared to be a trap, she would need to find out who he was and warn Katsura.

'If this is true, it means Katsura has alternative sources of information,' Kondo said slowly. Such a subtle way of suggesting there was a traitor in the Shinsengumi ranks. All too aware of Okita's steady gaze on her, Alma forced herself to look shocked at the veiled accusation, following the general trend. Some of the officers, however, grumbled.

'That man is a traitor already and you'd rather trust him than us?' the one right behind Alma questioned, sounding angry. She turned to look at him because everybody around did that as well.

'Yamazaki has checked the man's background and, as far as we could tell, it conforms to his story,' Hijikata replied, focusing attention on himself again. 'Of course we cannot quite verify if he has really fought in the Kiheitai during the war, but he is just about old enough to have done so and he has left home to fight. And he sure as hell hasn't joined the Bakufu army.'

Alma took a deep breath. She desperately wanted to focus on the facts, knowing that she needed to forward them to Katsura as soon as possible, hoping it would be enough to identify the traitor. There shouldn't be too many ex-Kiheitai's ronin in Katsura's ranks, she wanted to think, but a voice in her head twisted the words: how many young men have gone to fight in the Kiheitai? Too many to expect anything, she answered herself and focused on Kondo's instructions, far too late to hear what they were supposed to do now.

'You're all dismissed except for Karma,' the commander finished. She gasped faintly in surprise, fear slowly blooming in her chest, steadily erasing all the other thoughts from her head.

'Serves you right for spacing out when the commander was talking,' Hikari joked lightly, patting Alma's shoulder before getting up from her place to leave. Alma looked down, pretending to be ashamed, as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Did they know already? Was she that pathetic of a spy? What if they have suspected her after the other two tip-offs she has made and there has been somebody else assigned to the Odd Jobs? Okita's gaze still hasn't left her and seemed to be the confirmation of her worst fears. She tried to remember where he was assigned, but came up blank.

In the short time it took the officers to clear the meeting room, she managed to completely convince herself that she has been caught. What now? She discarded the ideas of escaping and- Gods, if they found her guilty, which she was, and sentenced her to death, they were going to find out her best kept secret! And that would complicate things infinitely.

Just the very thought made her feel sick.

'There has been some changes and we need to take you off the case,' Kondo said. His words and his soft tone took their time to filter through the terror Alma was drowning in. She finally dared to look up at her superiors and Kondo physically flinched. 'Are you alright? You look like you're about to faint.'

'I'd say puke,' Okita countered in a flat tone. 'What got you so nervous, Karma? Guilty conscience?' he asked. They knew, she thought, when Okita smirked. 'I knew it was a mistake to send a little girl like you to Odd Jobs. That bastard charmed you and you forgot to look out for Katsura, right?' he said. She opened her mouth to reply but had no idea what to say and closed it without making a sound.

Wait, what? That wasn't what she has expected him to accuse her of.

'This is neither time nor place, Sougo,' Kondo admonished his subordinate sternly. Alma swallowed thickly and turned to Kondo.

'Why are you taking me off the case?' she asked in a weak tone. Perhaps she could play her reaction off as horror at being an inadequate officer? Or should she pretend to have been smitten by the White Demon? That is unless they were about to tell her that she was under arrest for aiding a terrorist and contributing to the death of an officer. She really hasn't thought her strategy through, has she?

'You see, that Kiheitai's deserter originally gave us a fake name,' Hijikata started hesitantly. A foreboding feeling made Alma shiver slightly. Why were they talking about the Kiheitai and not about Katsura? Why was Kondo looking so troubled? Why was Okita looking away, appearing minimally remorseful? What was wrong with- She lost whatever train of thought that might have formed in her head when Hijikata spoke his next words:

'Yamazaki unearthed his real identity and found out that our informant is Daiki Ito, your adoptive, older brother.'

The words hit her like a hammer and she physically staggered. All coherent thought left her brain as she tried to understand the meaning, the real meaning, of what Hijikata has said. Her brother was alive. Her brother has abandoned her and mother. Her brother- Somehow she couldn't feel what she always thought: if her brother was the kind of scum who has survived the war but decided to abandon his anguished mother, she wanted nothing to do with him. Instead, there was a confusing mess of relief, happiness and fear.

She was vaguely aware of three pairs of eyes watching her as she tried to pull herself together.

'We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a particularly gutsy and devoted agent of Takasugi or Katsura and hasn't run after the last raid because his job wasn't finished,' Kondo explained quietly and she nodded, to let them know that she understood. She couldn't be expected to remain unbiased when her brother's life was on the line. 'Just as we cannot prove that he isn't exactly who he claims to be: somebody who wants to stop being a rebel and is looking to get a deal,' he added and Alma knew it was supposed to be reassuring.

She wasn't sure if she was reassured, but she sure had enough time to calm down. It wasn't like Kondo to weave such a complicated plot just to trap a traitor. And it wasn't like any of them to use such personal information to trap anybody. If they said the informant was Daiki then she believed them, in a sort of numb manner, because the fact that Daiki was alive hasn't sunk in properly yet.

'We're not going to announce the relationship between you and the informant to the others, so it's also convenient that you have decided to change your name before joining the force,' Hijikata added. She too was glad for that. 'You will be reassigned to Okita's patrol squad. It's a fact that we need somebody competent there to organize the patrols, since Okita will mainly deal with trying to flush Katsura out of hiding. Can you deal with that?'

'Of course,' Alma replied, forcing herself to sound calm and reassured. Idly, she wondered if they could have given her a more perfect task for what she really needed to accomplish. Except, of course, she would no longer be able to warn Katsura of any future raids.

'I knew I can count on you,' Kondo said with a smile and Alma fought to smile back. One day, she knew, the commander would find out the truth and would be disappointed and she realized that she was sad to think about it. 'I'm sorry that you have to find yourself in such a situation. If there is anything we can do to help you, don't hesitate to tell us.'

'Thank you, commander, I'm sorry that I, uh- That I nearly caused a scene just now,' she mumbled in reply, feeling her cheeks warm in a blush. To think that she has panicked so much without any real reason for it! 'And that I haven't listened to you earlier,' she added for a good measure.

'You're not the first or the last one to not listen,' Kondo laughed. Alma was sure that Hijikata muttered something about seppuku under his breath.

'Seriously though: what were you thinking to get so horrified? Did you really fall for that annoying perm-head?' Okita asked, appearing torn between amusement and amazement. She should be the one amazed, she thought, if only at how lucky she was that her superiors provided excuses for her themselves. All the same, she didn't really want to appear attracted to the man who has once been the White Demon: it could lead to trouble further on.

'I, uh, it's stupid,' she stammered. What was she supposed to say? A half-truth sounded good and not too risky, considering she has somehow been correct: 'I really spaced out when the commander was talking earlier, thinking-' she paused and swallowed. Gods, her adopted brother really was alive, wasn't he? It wasn't easy to assimilate. 'Well, about my brother, I don't know why, I mean-' she faltered. 'I know why. You said Kiheitai's survivor and he has-'

Her adopted brother wanted to kill the man she has sworn to protect. If that wasn't bad karma coming to haunt her for assisting a wanted terrorist, she didn't know what was. How awfully ironic, she thought miserably, looking down, abandoning all attempts to explain herself. She had no idea how she was going to deal with that situation.

It occurred to her that when she denounced Daiki to Katsura, the other would most likely get rid of the dangerous traitor. She couldn't do that, she couldn't sell out her own, admittedly adopted, brother. Just as she couldn't let Daiki have his way. Whatever happened, Katsura Kotarou was going to survive it. And maybe if she managed that she wouldn't feel so guilty for hurting Yuu so badly in that other, dark world.

'Alright, alright, we get it,' Kondo said in a soothing tone. 'Take the rest of the day off. If you want, you can go to see Ito, but for obvious reasons we cannot allow you to stay alone with him.'

'Of course,' she agreed. 'I'll want to talk with him, just not quite immediately,' she admitted in a small voice. She needed first to wrap her head around the fact that he was alive, that he has been alive all that time when his mother, her adopted mother, cried herself to sleep every evening. Kondo seemed to understand and dismissed her without further comments. And she left without delay.

In their gym's changing rooms, she changed into a sky-blue kimono decorated with images of cranes flying above a lake, not wanting to be immediately recognized as a police officer outside the headquarters, even if she wasn't going to risk going to Odd Jobs. No, she just wanted to find a peaceful place where she could sit and think for a while, straighten out the new facts and figure out a way to keep everybody she cared about alive.

She even had a particular place in mind, one of her favourite spots in Edo in this time of the year, where she would rarely be disturbed. The shortest way to go there, from the Shinsengumi's headquarters, led through some of the busiest areas of Kabuki-cho, but she didn't mind. Perhaps she could even buy some mitarashi dango on the way, because now that her emotions have calmed she realized that she has missed lunch, worried about the debriefing.

Just thinking about it made her stomach growl, demanding to be filled. Really, her eating habits were hardly appropriate for a lady, she thought, which was perhaps alright, since she was no lady. She could have been, maybe, if Daiki had come home from the war.

She sighed. It wasn't likely that she would be able to think about much else that day, she realized, stepping onto the busy street. Her favourite dango shop was just two junctions away and then she could turn directly towards the river.

Noticing the Shimura siblings walking down the street, she abruptly turned into the nearest alley and literally walked into a Buddhist monk who was going the opposite direction. With a small, surprised gasp, the monk steadied her and Alma looked up at him, close enough to easily see the face hidden by the large, rice straw hat.

For a moment, she forgot where she was. For a moment, she was sure the eyes looking at her were sharp blue, because the warm, brown eyes had no place on that face. Then reality came crashing in and she realized that the person steadying her with a surprised expression on his face was not Yuu but Katsura.

'Are you alright, miss?' he asked her in that polite tone of his, so different from Yuu's usual way of speaking. Not that she knew much of how Yuu usually spoke, Alma thought sadly. Then she forced herself to focus on reality and noted the bruise on the pale cheek and the split lip. She frowned. Then she realized what the biggest problem was and pushed the fake monk back into the smaller alley.

'What are you doing out in the streets?' she hissed, upset that he was putting all her efforts in jeopardy.

'Ah that,' Katsura muttered, seemingly unperturbed by the danger he was in. Alma fisted her hands on his black clothes, gritting her teeth. 'I think it was a high time I give Gintoki back his private space. He was very clear he wanted it,' he admitted. In a flash of understanding, Alma realized where he had the bruise and split lip from. 'But don't worry, I have other places where I can hide and anyway-'

'You don't get it, do you?' she hissed, not letting him finish. 'The Shinsengumi won't easily let it slide that you have killed an officer the other night. We know of all your hideouts and safe houses, all of them. Unless you have any the existence of which you haven't shared with anybody,' she told him and gritted her teeth again, because she couldn't tell him everything. She had to find a way to neutralize Daiki without- Without any permanent damage.

Katsura looked at her carefully. She held his gaze even though she didn't like it. It was far too caring and understanding for the penetrating quality it had. She felt like Katsura could read her thoughts, like he understood her inner turmoil, like he already knew who the traitor in his faction was. Slowly, she felt herself calming down.

He was the first to look away.

'Very well,' he said with a sigh, prying her fisted hands off his clothes and straightening them. 'I believe I can easily enough bribe Gintoki with food and anyway, he has had enough time to cool down,' he paused and glanced at her. 'I would invite you for dinner, but I think things need to calm down or you risk drawing unwanted attention.'

'I know that,' she muttered, looking away. As though she wanted to come! Who did he think he was for suggesting something like that anyway? 'Just stay somewhere safe, I'll find a way to keep you informed.'

'Thank you and I'm sorry for that officer,' he replied solemnly. She whipped her head around to look at him, to gauge if he really was as honest as he sounded, but he was already walking away. She watched him go for a moment and then turned around and headed straight home.

That night, she dreamt about Yuu. He was in a dimly lit cavernous room, fighting the Noah she/he vaguely remembered, protecting a badly wounded red-head she/he has never seen. Alone. Why couldn't she be there for him?

She woke up confused and sad and all the more desperate to succeed in this world.


	5. Food that you don't have to prepare

**Chapter 5: Food that you don't have to prepare yourself always tastes the best**

He did feel bad about kicking Katsura out. After all, the infuriating idiot might have been a wanted terrorist and, well, an infuriating idiot, but he was most importantly one of Gintoki's closest friends, then and now. So even if he could hardly stand the irritating comments about how the flat was dirty and how Gintoki wasn't taking bringing up the kids seriously enough, he shouldn't have started that fight. For one, it destroyed half the living room and gave the kids a very bad example.

He had half the mind to go and search for the idiot before he got himself arrested when he heard somebody entering his bedroom through the window and immediately forgot all his remorse. And soon after forgave Katsura the new intrusion, because the terrorist has brought two bags of meal ingredients and promised to cook that evening.

'I met the charming officer, earlier today,' Katsura said quietly, after Shinpachi was gone and Kagura went to sleep. Gintoki barely heard him over her snoring, but the words commanded all his attention nevertheless. 'I have to ask you to survive through my presence for a couple more days, Gintoki, I'm sorry.'

'Don't make it sound like I'm kicking you out, you idiot,' Gintoki grumbled, annoyed that Katsura had to voice his request in such a tone. He really did sound as though Gintoki wanted him out, but they both knew that Gintoki was just saying it, right? Obviously, he would have protested if Katsura wanted to make an operation base out of Odd Jobs, but he would never refuse a friend in need.

'You did kick me out earlier today,' Katsura pointed out with that infuriatingly patient tone. 'I thought it would not be a problem, but the officer claimed all my hideouts have been compromised. It will take a while longer for Elizabeth to organize something new, although of course knowing who is the traitor will help.'

'You do nothing in that organization, admit it, Zura. You get- Hey, did you say you know who the traitor is?' he asked, excited because it was good news. Katsura could get rid of the man, set up new hideouts and be out of Gintoki's hair. Truly, they got along much better when they could go their separate ways every evening and ever better when they didn't meet every day.

'It's not Zura, it's Katsura, aren't you ever going to get it right?' Katsura asked back, as usual getting stuck on the wrong thing. But then he continued without pausing for Gintoki to answer, so it was alright. 'I haven't mentioned it before, when we talked with the officer, but one of my people goes by the name of Daiki Ito. He came from the Kiheitai, persuaded by my idea of renouncing violence. Unfortunately, he didn't have any interesting information about Takasugi's plans.'

'Wait a moment: you know that her brother is alive and you haven't said anything?' he hissed, in time remembering that he should not raise his voice, lest he woke up Kagura.

'I wanted to make sure first, at least ask if he has a younger sister. Imagine if it was just a coincidence,' Katsura replied stiffly, sounding insulted by Gintoki's implied accusation. 'And anyway, I assume she knows now, because Ito has been arrested right after the raid on my hideout. He was reckless enough to be having a breakfast downtown, I was told,' he added, a troubled frown on his face.

Ah, Gintoki thought, everything was clear. Ito was a traitor and he was probably meeting the Shinsengumi the day after the raid, except he hasn't known that Katsura has been tipped-off and has left a surprise for the police. And the Shinsengumi must have thought Ito has deliberately led them into a trap if half of Katsura's boasts about the escape were true. He has figured out that they must have been true, because when he saw Hijikata the other day, the man looked ready to kill anybody who got in his way.

'At least everything's clear now and you are spared going through all your people to find the traitor,' he muttered. Katsura nodded slowly.

'I have already told Elizabeth to keep Yoichi out of the loop when she will be setting up new hideouts and keeping the different groups informed,' he said. Gintoki frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong in the sentence. 'It will be difficult to manage without his tactical input, but I'm sure-'

'Who is Yoichi?' Gintoki asked, somehow certain that he was going to regret pursuing the topic. Katsura looked at him as though he has sprouted a second head and, just in case, Gintoki started counting in his head, thinking that he could get a head start in keeping his calm.

'He's the traitor,' Katsura said. Gintoki remembered that tone well: it was the one Katsura used when he felt he needed to explain something that was obvious to somebody who appeared slow in uptake. 'He was the only one who knew where Ito was eating usually, having been keeping a very careful eye on him. I think he never approved of the ex-Kiheitai, but I can't believe that he even went as far as using his rival as a scapegoat, probably to appease the Shinsengumi after the failed raid.'

Gintoki counted some more in his head, ignoring Katsura's question whether he was alright and the subsequent, nonsensical babble.

'Zura,' he interrupted the flow of words only when he was sure he would not scream out in frustration. It was crucial to not wake Kagura up. His friend trailed of and looked at him with that politely attentive expression of his. 'I'm trying real hard here so please appreciate it that I am not currently in the process of throwing you out through the window,' he announced through clenched teeth.

'Gintoki, did you eat something bad?' Katsura asked after a brief moment of consideration. 'Now that I think about it, the ramen-'

'You idiot,' Gintoki hissed, startling Katsura. Kagura shifting in her bed made them both pause and look her way and it was thankfully enough to remind Gintoki why fighting was a bad idea: a half-asleep Yato was the worst of the opponents, because they didn't recognize their allies. And so he took a deep breath and quietly explained to Katsura who the traitor was and how he knew that, ignoring the doubtful look his friend was giving him.

Their conversation eventually, predictably, deteriorated into an argument involving tactics, the most efficient way of cooking rice, the art of war, uno and many other aspects of daily life that Gintoki didn't bother remembering. It was enough that it reminded him, distinctly, of the conversations they used to have in the other, happier life and he thought, although he would never admit it out loud, that maybe it was nice to have Katsura around, sometimes. As he went to sleep, Zura sleeping on the futon next to his, just like he had back in the temple school, Gintoki thought that maybe it wouldn't be so difficult to have Katsura stay over longer.

Waking up to hear that "all self-respecting people have already gone to work" and he should "become more serious, because the clients were not going to find themselves" and that the "rent wouldn't pay itself" he revised his opinion. He wasn't going to survive a single minute more than necessary in the company of that infuriating idiot and even the delicious breakfast waiting for him and the black hole of a girl he kept around was not going to buy him this time, no way.

This time, however, he kept in mind what Katsura told him the previous evening. Instead of kicking the other out, again, he said something about job and rent, knowing that Katsura would completely ignore the malicious tone, he left. And he took Kagura with him, because he had no desire to see what she and the pea-brained terrorist would come up with if left alone.

'I was still eating and the food was really good,' Kagura grumbled as they were going down the street. 'Why did we have to leave so quickly? We don't really have a job today, do we?' she asked. Gintoki sighed.

'You ate three helpings of rice, you bottomless black hole,' he complained, unsurprised when Kagura pointed out that there was much more rice left and she could have had a fourth and fifth helping as well. Sadaharu, who followed them out, barked in agreement. Gintoki didn't bother replying, wondering what they should do with their day.

Going back to the Odd Jobs was out of question. Katsura would be there, nagging him about unpaid bills and work ethics or something equally unimportant. Stopping by to gamble a bit was out of question as well. Kagura would get bored and leave, most probably to go back home, and he knew better than to leave her and Katsura unsupervised. He couldn't even go and enjoy a parfait, because he has had one two days earlier.

They ended up wasting most of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon, joined by Shinpachi at some point, which wasn't bad actually. It has been a while since they have gone for a walk along the river or window shopping in the busier streets. Sadaharu got his share of exercise in the park. The late spring day couldn't have been more perfect for lazing around outside.

Eventually, they decided to go back to the Odd Jobs, having bought enough dango to share with Katsura, because Gintoki did feel the tiniest bit guilty for leaving like he had, without even thanking Zura for the breakfast. The sun was setting and Gintoki almost missed the familiar, unwelcome figure standing in a small alley perpendicular to the street he was on. He did a double take and sure enough the man was still there, headphones on his ears and a shamisen casually slung across his back.

Why was one of the main Kiheitai agents in Edo?

He wasn't sure where that thought came from, but once it had Gintoki could no longer ignore it. He noticed that Bansai, standing with his back to Gintoki, was very clearly meeting somebody and just from the other man's appearance, he could tell it was a shady business. He was considering his options when the suspicious man looked right at him. Their gazes met and the thug spoke two words that Gintoki could easily read from his lips:

White Demon.

Bansai stiffened, but rather than running away, like Gintoki expected, he shook hands with the other man. Some money exchanged owners and only then did the Kiheitai acknowledge Gintoki's presence. He turned around with a mocking smirk and threw a careless salute while the other man pocketed the money without counting it. Gintoki was unpleasantly reminded about the last time Kiheitai have been doing business in Edo. What was it going to be this time?

Bansai turned away and left and, as Gintoki made to follow, the other man in the alley put a hand around the hilt of his katana. He was looking straight at Gintoki, who realised that he wouldn't be allowed to follow the Kiheitai. Not without a fight in any case, and a fight was the last thing he wanted on the crowded street.

'Gin-chan?' Kagura called out from up ahead. It seemed that she and Shinpachi, busy with their discussion, haven't noticed him stopping. All the better, he thought, turning towards her. With the corner of his eye, he saw the thug in the alley follow his gaze.

'Coming, coming,' he called out, forcing on a casual tone, gripping the handle of his bokutou. He knew that Kagura could hold her ground, hell, she could probably pulverize that stupid thug. Yet still, he has found recently that he didn't appreciate people threatening the kids.

Without a second glance towards the alley, he went to join the kids. When they asked why he stopped, he told them he has seen a girl cosplaying as Tsunade from Naruto and they didn't question his lie. Well, they did: Kagura grumbled about perverted men who probably saw dirty things and Shinpachi expressed his doubt about Gintoki's sanity. But they haven't gone to check and that was the important part.

All the way home nothing happened. Kagura continued her cheerful observations and Shinpachi continued to correct her whenever she got an expression wrong or admonish her whenever she said something a young girl like her should not say. The latter happened especially often. Ginoki wondered if he should warn the Shinsengumi about Kiheitai's possible moves. It would be nice if the police took care of what was going on, rather than him having to risk his life as he had when Takasugi was playing around with the Benizakura.

Then again, he could hardly come up to the gorilla, or the mayo addict or the sadist for that matter, and tell them he has seen a Kiheitai's agent downtown. For one, it would open up on questions he wasn't looking forward to answering, like why he knew how Kiheitai's agents looked like. He would tell Karma, but she wouldn't be able to forward his warning on in the Shinsengumi without facing problematic questions as well and he didn't want to endanger Katsura's source of information.

Perhaps he could tell Katsura, even though that option presented a whole different set of risks.

The last choice was made for him when he entered the flat and realised it was impeccably clean and completely empty, a batch of fresh onigiri left on the kitchen countertop and a note of "thank you for your hospitality" calligraphed carefully and left on his desk. He knew all too well that Katsura had no concept of irony and generally refused to lie no matter the situation and thus has actually meant what he wrote. Next time, he thought guiltily, he would act hospitably.

Of course the feeling of guilt didn't stop him from fighting with Kagura for the onigiri, which were as delicious as always. And the following day he was glad to be able to sleep in after four days of rude, early morning wake up calls.


	6. You are not paranoid

**Chapter 6: You are not paranoid if they're really out to get you**

Sitting with his arms crossed and lips pressed in a thin line, Katsura listened gloomily to what the people in front of him were saying. He waited for them to vent the most of their anger, or at least some of it, so that he didn't end up with a mob on his hands. He understood their anger and, to some degree, felt it, but, mainly, he felt disappointed. It wasn't, by far, the first time he has been betrayed and most likely wouldn't be the last one, but a part of him, the part that believed people were intrinsically good, still hadn't gotten used to it.

Times like that, he longed to be an unimportant part of an insignificant organization, like he has been right after the war, or well, as soon as he has pulled himself together enough to be anything at all. Back then they were not important enough to be targeted by the government that was too drunk on their victory to notice that not all the Joui have given up. Back then, with the comrades he could trust unconditionally, he has started making changes in the organization and before he realized it was the same as during the war: he was a leader revered nearly like a god by the people who were once his comrades. Except this time he didn't have his friends by his side.

And eventually the authorities got interested by their organization. Eventually they decided that capturing and killing Katsura was worth the effort of sending in undercover agents. Then, as Katsura's ideas slowly changed and as he led his people in the new direction, he accumulated other enemies. Joui spies added onto Bakufu spies, although the former were often sent to convince people to change camps rather than harm anybody. Their success hurt double.

It was much easier and far less painful to identify spies and traitors before he got to know them, which was why he has set up that idiotic "entrance exam" to use whenever he suspected the new recruit was a spy. Usually it worked splendidly: the spies ran away screaming about insane terrorists or they failed spectacularly, especially when sent by the government. An added bonus was that it provided unending entertainment for his people.

He could count on the fingers of one hand how many spies have slipped through since he has established the "entrance exams" for those whose background couldn't be verified, who were not known to anybody in the organization or who have appeared too suddenly. More importantly, all those who have been spies and have slipped through haven't progressed far in the organization's ranks before they have done something to attract unnecessary attention and were removed.

This particular time, Katsura has been completely fooled. He didn't want to admit it even to himself, but he has been too proud at finally managing to chip away at the Kiheitai, the most violent and dedicated group among the Joui, to listen to warnings. He would remember his lesson for a long while, he thought, looking at the men gathered in the room, noting that none of those introduced into the organization by Ito were invited to join.

As things were, they couldn't be too careful.

They were meeting in a new place, far from their usual hideouts. Elizabeth has had everybody frisked upon entering. Twice. By two, different teams who haven't known the other team existed. Katsura hasn't asked for the results of the search yet. He didn't want to know how many people Ito has managed to convince to the Kiheitai's ideals, even if he was painfully aware that eventually he was going to have to face it. All he knew for the moment was that Elizabeth has found things and, as he looked at the gathered people, he couldn't help wondering on whom.

Of course, being who they were, they couldn't forbid people from entering the meeting with a katana. Indeed, every single of the meeting's attendants had a blade at their belt, but Katsura knew he could handle any of them in a single fight or even two on one. He knew also that he could count on Elizabeth's help, so it was other kinds of weapons, and especially anything even remotely explosive that posed problems.

'It's an insult we cannot let slide,' one of the men shouted for the fifth time. For the fifth time, the men around him agreed readily and for the fifth time, Katsura ignored the statement. Predictably, another person suggested sneaking into the Shinsengumi detention facility to kill the traitor before he told the police all their secrets.

Except, Katsura thought, it was too late, at least according to officer Karma.

Internally, he laughed bitterly at himself. The woman who has apparently given him a couple of tip-offs could very well be one of Ito's people. She was, after all, Ito's adopted sister and had all the logical reasons to help him rather than Katsura. The fact that the tip-offs proved true could be just a ploy to gain his trust, very much like the fact that she has, apparently, not betrayed his presence in Odd Jobs. Yet. The worry that she would was the second reason, right after Gintoki's obvious annoyance, why he left. Despite his outward insistence that Gintoki should join him, the last thing he wanted was to cause trouble to his friend.

He hasn't told anybody, except for Elizabeth of course, about the last tip-off. They all thought he has managed to escape and blow the Shinsengumi up with no preparation whatsoever. It only increased their admiration, but he would have to live with that. He hasn't told anybody about the source of the previous two tip-offs and, in a rare example of caution, he planned to keep it secret for the moment. If Karma truly was on his side, it would be stupid to endanger her position should there be any spies present.

'Killing Ito while he is in the Shinsengumi custody will send a message to everybody, loud and clear,' Kiyoshi, one of those who badly dealt with Katsura's new ways, announced and he was not mistaken. 'We should-'

'Enough,' Katsura interrupted him in a firm tone, speaking for the first time since he entered the building. Immediately, the room fell completely silent, all eyes turning to him. 'Killing Ito would only confirm to the Shinsengumi that all they know about our organization is true,' he pointed out. It would also possibly discourage Karma from helping and, if honest, she could be very useful, but that was another issue.

'Are you saying we should leave such betrayal unpunished?' Kiyoshi asked angrily. Katsura knew that, if they were alone, they man would have more to say. He would probably point out that Katsura has been warned and not only by him against trusting a Kiheitai, former or not.

'Daiki Ito's betrayal has been possible due to my poor judgement, for which I apologize,' Katsura said with a sigh. A wave of protests whispered across the room, but they all silenced when he spoke again. 'As far as punishment goes, you don't need to worry. Everything has been taken care of. Even as we are speaking-' he paused, blinking at the suddenly open door to the room.

Everybody followed his gaze to see the first captain of the Shinsengumi.

In the ensuing silence, Katsura could hear his heartbeat, ticking away the time. Who was missing on the meeting? Who sent-

Okita smiled, bracing the bazooka on his shoulder.

Katsura's mind kicked into auto-function more or less at the same moment as Elizabeth grabbed his arm to pull him up and away. Together, they jumped to the side as Okita pulled the trigger and then, profiting from the sudden hole in the building's wall and the dust limiting visibility, they ran out.

Straight into the awaiting hands of the vice-commander and a small unit of officers, who were quickly moving into formation.

Nothing a good smoke-screen couldn't take care of. Without needing to think about it, Katsura moved to take one of the smoke-screens. He didn't need to say anything to Elizabeth for her to do the same.

'Go right,' he said, almost inaudible over Hijikata's shouted orders to regroup. Elizabeth produced a sign that said "we'll meet before the dawn" and left. Katsura turned left and ran as quietly as he could, knowing that if he got caught, Elizabeth would organize rescue.

He was unlucky: Hijikata surged out from the smoke and charged straight at him. Then again, he preferred that than seeing Elizabeth sliced into ribbons. His katana was out before he had the time to think about drawing, blocking Hijikata's blow with no need for conscious thought. The vice-commander snarled in anger, jumped back two steps and attacked again, just as Katsura was making the move to get around him, cutting off the easy escape route.

'You're not getting away this time, Katsura,' Hijikata promised him in a low growl.

We will see, Katsura thought, not wasting his breath to reply. Instead he blocked two more attacks and finally got the opening he needed to turn their positions around. With his back to the escape route but nobody behind him all he needed was to distract Hijikata for long enough to make a run for it. Which was easier said than done.

The demonic vice-commander of the Shinsengumi matched him attack for attack, giving him no time to retrieve a smoke-screen from his haori. And the damn guy was probably aware of this, judging from the small smirk that didn't leave Hijikata's face.

The smoke from the first screen was rapidly clearing with the wind. Already, Katsura could see his men escaping, which meant the enemy could see them as well. Shinsengumi reinforcements were surely not far behind.

He heard his and Hijikata's names shouted.

Ducking rather than blocking the sharp swing of katana, Katsura reached for the smoke-screen and immediately after pirouetted away from the following blow. He was no longer in the clear for the escape and Hijikata's triumphal expression was grating at his nerves. He blocked the third attack and held his enemy for just long enough to throw the smoke-screen behind, to cover the retreat of his men.

Hijikata faltered for just a split of a second, surprised. It was all Katsura needed to attack. He pushed Hijikata's katana to the side and in the same move executed a perfect upwards, diagonal swing.

The vice-commander managed to duck somewhat clumsily and only get a shallow cut on his cheek, but Katsura could see that he has pulled himself together after the moment of shock. He had one more chance, but just as he was mid-move, an officer jumped out of the smoke which ironically gave him a perfect cover.

In the last second, Katsura managed to block the blow of the new opponent and twist away from Hijikata's attack. The tip of Hijikata's katana sliced his side, but the wound was inconsequential.

The two Shinsengumi attacked. Katsura parried both blows automatically and a thought that he needed to get serious flitted across his mind. There was no escaping without seriously harming anybody.

Gritting his teeth, he focused on the weakest opponent. The officer whose name he didn't know was no challenge to him and they both knew it. Katsura could see the panic in the man's eyes when he turned to face him.

Hijikata, however, also knew what it meant. With a growl of protest, he forced Katsura to defend himself. They could go at it for ages, Katsura thought. All they needed was to wait for more officers to show up. He could no longer wait.

No later than he made up his mind, Kiyoshi surged forward from the smoke, a feral yell on his lips, running into Hijikata more than attacking him. In the second that he could see his face, Katsura saw it covered with blood and an unpleasant certainty that Kiyoshi was beyond help made him falter.

'Run,' the other yelled, even as his momentum made Hijikata stumble backwards, unable to do anything to stop the course of events. Katsura's instincts kicked in again. Before he had the time to process all the happenings and what it meant to retreat now he was already running.

'Karma,' he heard Hijikata yell, a hint of desperation in his tone. She was there, alright, blocking his escape route but, operating on autopilot, Katsura neither flinched nor hesitated. She barely had the time to block his blow. He spared her a glance, subconsciously registering her surprised expression, numbly glad that she has managed to defend herself, before pushing her hard to the side, and running away, into a poorly lit alley she has been blocking.

Shouts and footsteps followed, at least five sets.

Katsura jumped over some trash and continued running. Mind going a mile a minute, he discarded most of the escape routes. Nothing that brought him out in the open would work, not at this distance from the pursuers. The crowd would just slow him down and there was always a risk of some civilian wanting to claim the reward for his head.

A short shout of surprise he has easily identified as made by Karma, closely followed by the sound of a person falling to the ground and a katana clattering came from behind but he had no time to look. In any case, he heard the most important: the rapid footsteps following him stopped.

'Don't stop for me, get him,' Karma yelled shrilly. Katsura smirked: whether intentional or accidental, she helped him get a head start. He wasn't going to waste it: he ducked into an even smaller alley, which he knew was simply a link that would take him closer to areas where he knew his way around better.

'Vice-commander, at the station-' started a new voice just as the footsteps restarted.

He didn't hear anymore, too far away, the pounding of his own feet and his racing heartbeat too loud. With any luck it was news of the staged "rescue" of Ito and would distract the Shinsengumi. Or not.

'I'll show you how it's done, you mayo idiot,' he heard Okita proclaim, far but still too close for comfort, especially considering Okita's usual weapon choices.

Katsura ducked into a perpendicular alley, not the one he was aiming for, to avoid a shot from the bazooka he expected the moment he heard the first captain, but he was too late. The bullet grazed his arm. The searing pain told him that it was serious, but he had no breath to waste on screaming and barely gasped.

Without slowing down, he ducked into the first perpendicular alley, crossed a courtyard without hesitation and emerged into another street. The sounds of pursuit got quieter, but he knew better than to relax. He slowed down all the same, putting more effort in remaining silent and glancing around. The houses were only one or two floors here and there were trash cans on the ground, in the narrow passages between the houses.

He could work with that place, he thought.

'We're not letting him go this time. Spread out and search every nook and cranny,' Okita ordered furiously somewhere else, barely audible in the distance. A small chorus of "yes sir" was his reply and Katsura pursed his lips. Did he have enough time to climb up onto the roof and hide before somebody came? If it was Okita, would he manage to fend the man off one-handed?

He got the answer to the first question much faster than he would have liked and it came in the form of careful though not fully silent footsteps.

Stifling a curse, Katsura ducked into the first passage and pressed himself against the wall behind the trash cans. It has worked in the past, but he had a distinct feeling that the Shinsengumi were more enthusiastic recently. Still, it was his best bet and he did keep his katana out and ready to strike.

He heard two sets of footsteps progress down the street slowly. Every once in a while they would pause and then one set went alone, even slower, and he could hear sounds as though somebody was opening trash cans. He glanced towards the back of the passage, but it was a dead end.

There was small chance they would miss him, he thought. What was better: trying to get up on the roof despite the wounded arm or facing them here? If only he knew who was searching this street, he-

'He's probably far by now,' muttered a voice that was, thankfully, not Okita's.

'We don't know,' replied none other than Karma. It seemed that he would be able to put her loyalty to immediate test, Katsura thought grimly. 'Shall I take the right again?' she asked. It seemed he was lucky, Katsura thought. Then the image of Kiyoshi's bloodied face came to his mind and he gritted his teeth.

'Yeah, I think left is my lucky side today,' Karma's partner replied. Indeed, Katsura thought wryly, it is your lucky side today.

Waiting for Karma to step into the passage where he was hiding was stressful, he would not lie if asked. So many things could go wrong he didn't even want to think about them, but he did keep a firm grip on his katana and, when the footsteps finally neared his hiding place, it took a conscious effort to not lash out.

Much to her credit, Karma barely flinched when their gazes met. She looked him up and down, wincing with what might have been worry when she noticed the wound on his arm. At the same time, she neared a trash can and lifted the lid, looking inside. Then she passed by him to check the other trash can and turned around. She didn't even look his way when she left the passage.

Footsteps on the street resumed, but it was still too early to relax. Katsura listened until they were away and, when nobody else came close, he sheathed his katana and, as quickly as he could, climbed onto the roof.

Above the ground, he felt marginally safer and quietly picked his way towards Kabuki-cho. He knew of a flat roof there, where he could spend the night, hopefully undisturbed.


	7. A reunion after many years

**Chapter 7: A reunion after many years doesn't always mean laughter and sharing stupid stories**

The morning following the fourth failed raid on Katsura's Joui faction, Hijikata found it appropriate to remind everybody of the Shinsengumi code of conduct, which should be followed day and night, with the utmost dedication. He did not stress any particular clause and he did not look at anybody in particular. And Alma did not flinch as he read out angrily:

'Clause 21: secret communication with the enemy will be punished.'

'I don't want to be the one they will find out to be the informant,' Hikari whispered to Alma, making sure be quiet enough to not attract Hijikata's attention. Alma nodded, unwillingly remembering the finer points of the previous night. She has been placed in what Hijikata called the second line, there to take over if the escaping terrorists, and Katsura in particular, managed to break through the first line, which was Hijikata himself. Waiting on standby, she had the front row seat to the fight between the terrorist leader and the vice-commander, including the very timely, or unfortunate depending on the point of view, interruption by one of Katsura's men.

Seconds later Katsura was running her way and Hijikata was shouting her name and she knew what she had to do. She had prepared for this but before she managed to put any of her plans into motion, Katsura was there, katana raised to strike. All she could do was defend before being pushed away like a doll. Admittedly, she hadn't tried to resist, knowing that he was weaker than her: all humans were.

Afterwards she managed to trip on purpose but in such a way that she completely lost control of her fall, which resulted in what probably was a very convincing show of landing face first on the concrete. Of course, the scratches and bruises on her cheek were long since healed and it was only due to the situation, she supposed, that nobody noticed them in the first place. All the same, she was playing with fire. And in more ways than one, she thought, remembering the intense look in Katsura's eyes when she saw him in the dark passage between two, low houses.

She forced the memories to the back of her head and listened as Hijikata continued with the clauses of the Shinsengumi code of conduct, the breaking of which resulted in punishment. What the punishment was went unsaid, not that they all didn't know, until Hijikata finished the list of clauses and growled that breaking any of them was punishable by a seppuku. Some of the recent recruits shivered, probably just from the blazing fury in Hijikata's eyes. Hikari winced.

Well, it wasn't like she couldn't grow back a head, Alma thought darkly. Of course that would be the end of her life in Edo. There was no way she could explain how she has managed to survive a beheading, at least not in such a way that she thought would make people want to stick around. Therefore, she wanted to avoid any situation where her head might be in danger of being detached from the rest of her body.

'The commander has some things to say. Anybody caught spacing out will commit seppuku,' Hijikata finished and for once it didn't sound like a joke. Alma made sure to have her most attentive expression plastered on her face.

'As you know, last night we have conducted a fourth raid according to the instructions of our informant,' the commander started without any preamble. Automatically, Alma straightened, genuinely wanting to know what her superiors made out of the results. 'Although our informant has managed to correctly predict the time and place of the meeting and Kotarou Katsura has indeed been sighed at the location, we have reasons to believe that we have been set up.'

Gasps and exclamations erupted at the announcement. Alma felt her eyes widen despite her best attempts at remaining neutral. Then again, perhaps it was good, she thought, when Kondo didn't spare her a second glance. Sitting on his side, Hijikata had his arms crossed and eyes closed, while Okita, on Kondo's other side, looked bored. Of course, Alma knew better than to believe in appearances: the previous night Okita was even more furious than Hijikata. Coming back to report that Katsura was nowhere to be seen, she has been afraid of the man for the first time.

At least, Alma thought, there were no casualties on the Shinsengumi's side. Of Katsura's men, one has been killed, sacrificing his life so that his leader could escape. She has seen him do it and wondered what exactly has inspired him to it: was it the cause or the man he has died protecting? Two others have been captured but they refused to say anything except how their comrades, how Kotarou Katsura, would come to save them and Daiki Ito from the paws of the Bakufu dogs. And there, Alma knew, was the core of the problem.

'While most of our forces have been deployed to capture Katsura, a small unit of his people has infiltrated our headquarters and nearly broke out our informant. It is only thanks to Yamazaki's quick actions that they have failed,' Kondo continued with pretended calm. 'We believe that our informant has given us information he has obtained from his comrades in the sole purpose of emptying the headquarters to allow himself to be rescued.'

Daiki apparently denied this vehemently and the Shinsengumi didn't know any more if they should trust him. They wanted to, because his information has been correct to a large degree and by far the most precise the Shinsengumi has ever had on Katsura's moves. However, it would mean that they had a leak somewhere else or that Katsura was just that awesome. Alma wasn't sure which of the excuses her superiors preferred. In any case, Kondo wanted Alma to figure Daiki out. It was for this that she found herself in the interrogation room, moments after the debriefing was dismissed and with no time to consider what she would say. As a security and to observe, Okita was casually leaning against the wall in the dark corner.

She looked up when the door opened to let her brother in. He stopped in the doorway, confused, until the guard prodded him and ordered to sit down at the table, opposite from Alma. He looked no less confused but complied silently. She watched how he moved. She noted how much he changed, both surprised and not. After all, it has been more than ten years since he has left. After all, he has been to war in the meantime.

Perhaps it was normal that his eyes have lost their shine.

Having sat down, he looked at her with a small frown, but she couldn't detect recognition in his expression. Has she changed so much that he didn't recognize her or has he forgotten he had a family? It hurt to think about it, so she pushed away the thoughts and cleared her throat. She wanted to have that meeting done and over with.

'Hello brother,' she said, wishing she has managed to sound a bit less like a little girl. All the same, her words had the expected effect. For a split of a second, Daiki's frown deepened, before shifting into surprise. Then he looked at her uniform again and his eyes widened more.

'Alma?' he asked finally, unsure. She nodded once. Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment and the hands he had on the table, handcuffed together, curled into fists. 'Is this some kind of joke? What are you doing in Edo? In Shinsengumi's detention facility of all the places,' he spat the name as though it was an insult. Interesting for somebody who wanted to make a deal with them, thought an emotionless, remote part of her. She was sure that Okita noted the sentiment behind his tone. At the same time, she looked at him in surprise. 'Did you leave our mother alone?' Daiki growled before Alma figured out how to reply to his previous statement and she felt her own anger ignite.

'Mother has died years ago. She wasn't able to cope with the idea of her firstborn dead in a pointless war,' she lied, although surely with Daiki home nothing bad would have happened. Not like it had. Daiki flinched, paling. 'With father gone as well, what was there for me in the village?' she asked.

'Hashirou-' he started.

'Left two days after you, unable to take it that his best friend would become a hero and he would not,' she said flatly, coldly even though she has long since come to terms with the past. 'He hasn't returned either. But I'm not here to talk about ancient history.'

Daiki flinched again. The look he gave her then was thoughtful, almost calculating. She didn't like it. It didn't fit with her idea that Daiki was honestly helping the Shinsengumi, like he said he was.

'We're on the same side here, Alma. For all that it's worth, I apologize for not coming back, it was wrong of me, but back then I saw no other option. Takasugi, you see, can be very persuasive. All of the Joui leaders have been, despite being more less my age. It took me years to see reason,' he said calmly.

'And now that you did you deserted to buy your life against another's life?' she asked, unable to keep contempt out of her voice despite her own situation, despite what she was there to do.

'You wound me, little sister,' he replied after the briefest pause and she couldn't guess whether he was mocking her or not. 'You don't know what I know, you haven't seen the war. I don't want to live through war again and Katsura wants to provoke one. Now that I know you're in Edo, I have one more reason to remove the threat that he is.'

It was funny how old tics could survive through years. Alma distinctly remembered Daiki's left eye twitching when he lied about not eating her birthday cake. She remembered seeing it when he said he was just going to sleep over at his friend's place the evening before he disappeared. She remembered thinking he was going to see a girl and not mentioning anything to their parents. Seeing it now she couldn't quite believe her eyes. And some of her shock must have shown on her face because he spoke again.

'I'm sorry for telling you such things. But war is awful and unforgiving and I want to prevent it,' Daiki said, misunderstanding the reason for her reaction. His left eye twitched again and Alma swallowed thickly. His tone was even and his expression honest. It was only that tiny twitch that betrayed him. To somebody who didn't know her adopted brother well, it would be almost imperceptible and easily explained away by general nervousness.

Has Daiki really been acting as Katsura's man and her tip-offs haven't been necessary? No, she was fairly sure that Katsura would have been better prepared the previous night if he had known about the raid, if he had arranged it. Was Daiki lying to her now because he was ashamed to admit that he has deserted and was trying to get out of a sentence? She pursed her lips, focusing on Daiki's words for the moment. All her observations pointed to the fact that it was Takasugi more than Katsura who wanted to start a war, but she didn't want to say it out loud. Instead, she formulated a different question, one that was a logical reply to his claim:

'Why haven't you started with Takasugi? Weren't you in the Kiheitai?'

'Kiheitai is too strong,' he replied without hesitation. Perhaps it was not the first time he has faced that question. 'Takasugi is too strong for me. But I have told the Shinsengumi all I knew about the organization. You don't need to worry.'

'Who were you in the Kiheitai?' she asked, ignoring his reassurance. He wasn't lying about the Kiheitai, but his tone was not that of a scared deserter.

'Are you seriously interrogating me, little sister? It's a joke, right?' he laughed shortly. 'You're married to one of the officers and they want to try another tactic to see if I'm lying, right? Tell Hijikata that I have not lied to them once. I don't know how Katsura managed to escape for the third time and I sure as hell have not asked to be rescued.'

'Insulting an officer will not get you far,' she replied stiffly. She could see that he wanted to laugh again but in the last moment changed his mind and apologized.

'I'm sorry, Alma, it was a joke. I know it was a bad one, sorry,' he said but it didn't sound sincere. He was obviously preoccupied with other issues. 'I'm just stressed because the longer I stay here the more chance that Katsura starts to suspect something and I don't need to tell you what he does with traitors.'

'Did you really not betray the Shinsengumi, Daiki? You need to tell me the truth. If you do, I'm sure I can negotiate something with the commander,' she promised. She hoped he couldn't tell she was lying because she would do her best to keep him in custody. She had no desire to have to choose between his and Katsura's life, knowing even in that moment whom she would choose.

'The truth, my little sister,' Daiki hesitated for a moment, looking at her thoughtfully. 'The truth is that even if I could bring down the Kiheitai, even if I could choose between them and Katsura, I would still have done what I'm doing now,' he said in a cold tone. Nervous, Alma licked her lips before opening her mouth to ask why, but Daiki continued without prompting. 'I almost died in war when Katsura ordered withdrawal. My friend has died then. Being the tactical genius he was, perhaps still is, I'm sure Katsura knew the cost that withdrawal would have. This is why I'd rather see Katsura dead than Takasugi.'

He was lying again. Which part was a lie: the battle that nearly took his life or the reason why he wanted Katsura dead? Or was all that story a lie?

'Where was that?' she asked instead of voicing her real question. There were ways of finding out where the lie was. For example, if he couldn't immediately name the battle that must have been the most traumatic experience for him. Daiki looked at her surprised. After a few seconds, he blinked.

'What?' he asked when she said nothing more.

'When you nearly died, where was that battle?' she rephrased her question. Daiki kept his gaze on her and she dared not look away for fear of missing a hint. Thus she saw it when a flash of understanding crossed his face, immediately followed by the expression of irritation. Alma couldn't decide whether she was happy his story about Katsura was a lie or sad to have a confirmation that Daiki was lying. Because if he was lying it meant he needed to hide something.

'Is this really the most important in-' he started.

'An officer asked you a question,' said Okita suddenly, voice sharp like a whip. He must have caught on her line of thinking. Daiki literally jumped, most obviously having not noticed the captain. Even Alma twitched in surprise. 'Don't make a mistake Ito, this is not a social call.'

'I have told you already, Katsura is trying to make it seem like I'm on their side to discredit me as an informant,' Daiki growled, looking behind Alma. She chose to not turn around, observing. She knew, of course, that Daiki hasn't betrayed the Shinsengumi. Well, she wasn't so sure anymore, because a man with nothing to hide had no reason to lie. But he was surely not on Katsura's side and if he was not on the side of Shinsengumi then who was left?

'News flash, Ito, you've been discredited since you sent us into a bomb-rigged, abandoned house,' Okita growled back. 'Last night was your last chance and it coincided amazingly with Katsura's attempt to profit from minimal security to bust you out.'

'That is not what has happened,' Daiki yelled. Alma ignored them both for the moment.

Her brother has gone to the Shinsengumi on his own, free will, claiming he wanted Katsura dead, lying about his reasons. Why would he? He wasn't working for Katsura to get the Shinsengumi. Alma was fairly sure he wasn't or none of Katsura's men would be captured or killed the previous night. It didn't make sense unless there was a completely different reason why he was helping the Shinsengumi get Katsura. Alma really wished she was wrong, or that she could ignore it, but she needed to know. They needed to know.

'Were you sent here by Takasugi?' she asked almost against her will. Even though she wasn't trying, she managed to surprise him.

The look Daiki shot her was that of a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. It was brief and full of surprise and the understanding of danger. It was all she needed. It was all Okita needed, probably. Her eyes widened as she understood that she might have just given the Shinsegumi a solid reason to sentence her own brother to death.


	8. The strongest bonds

**Chapter 8: The strongest bonds are those of blood, be it shared or spilled**

On the Earth's orbit, just out of reach of the Earth's authorities, an unremarkable space ship stationed. It was rather large, but nowhere near the largest of the ships the space has seen. There were no markings on the ship, proclaiming it's provenance or allegiance, which was rare but not unusual enough to catch attention. What could make it interesting were the battle marks on the hull, but there has been an increased activity of the Harusame space pirates and the ship could have been one of their victims.

Only very few would recognize the vessel as the Kiheitai's flagship. And most of them were not looking.

'Your man is right on time,' mentioned the red-haired kid, once the commander of the 7th division of Harusame, watching the docking procedures taking place. Shinsuke Takasugi spared him a fleeting glance and said nothing. He returned to studying the view through the command deck's window. Predictably, this made Kamui pout. 'You're no fun, why are you no fun?' he asked, sounding like a spoiled brat. Takasugi sighed.

'You're fun for the both of us,' he intoned in a flat voice. Kamui smirked and Takasugi rolled his eye. 'Let the grown-ups work for a while, will you?' he asked mockingly. Kamui made a disgruntled sound, not because he was insulated but because he considered work boring, and turned around to irritate his second in command, Abuto, who invariably impressed Takasugi with his patience.

Only the door sliding open, to admit Bansai Kawakami onto the command deck, silenced the teenaged Yato.

'That's quite a welcome committee,' Bansai noted dryly when all eyes turned to him. He nodded towards the two Yato before bowing his head slightly in front of Takasugi. 'I come with bad news, Shinsuke,' he said straight away. Takasugi twitched, lips pressing in a tight line. He didn't like bad news and the way Bansai said it made it sound like major bad news.

'Your negotiations failed? The Yakuza got cold feet?' he asked with contempt, not for the first time wishing that he has gone himself and shown to the people planet side what happens with those who refuse his offers. But Henpeita was rather firm about not threatening anybody into collaboration and insisted they send Bansai.

'The negotiations went fine,' Bansai reassured him calmly. 'It took me some time to get in contact with anybody of decisive power and then a considerable amount of money to convince them to join forces with the Kiheitai, even temporarily, but they will do as you ask. The only thing they refuse is touching Katsura, afraid of what Katsura's followers would do. It seems that the story of-' he trailed off seeing Takasugi's warning glare. He bowed his head in a silent apology for almost breaching the taboo surrounding the sourest of Takasugi's failures.

'The Shinsengumi were supposed to take care of Katsura,' Takasugi pointed out. Bansai winced and immediately Takasugi knew what the bad news was. 'Ito failed?' he guessed, not hiding his displeasure. He has considered that part of the plan completely fool-proof. Bansai nodded curtly. 'Don't tell me Katsura saw through him?' he asked and this time Bansai shook his head.

'From what I have heard, Ito has managed to introduce himself into Katsura's faction exactly like you have predicted,' his right hand man admitted, a hint of admiration in his tone. Takasugi ignored it: Zura was too predictable to warrant it. 'Once in, he used the information we have prepared previously to gain trust and he managed to rise in rank to one of the main advisors of Katsura. He took his time and introduced the other five into the organization with long intervals. Finally, he contacted successfully contacted Hijikata. Our little spy with the Shinsengumi confirmed to me that the police have been given the information necessary to arrest Katsura and get him out of our way.'

'You're giving me way too many details on how he succeeded. You said he has failed. What went wrong?' Takasugi asked. Ito's tactics didn't interest him at all ever since he has given the other his orders.

'I have no idea,' Bansai admitted. Silently, glaring, Takasugi demanded him to elaborate. 'Acting upon Ito's information, the Shinsengumi tried to arrest Katsura three times, but he escaped unscathed each time. According to our spy, the third time Katsura has even had the time to set a trap for the Shinsengumi. Unless he is more impressive than we gave him credit for, he has been tipped off, I suppose.'

'Our little bird in the Shinsengumi knows nothing?' Takasugi asked, even though he was sure of the answer. How disappointing, he thought. An idea that maybe Ito has been convinced by Katsura crossed his mind, but he discarded it immediately. He hasn't sent one of the most violent of his men for nothing.

'The last information she gave me was that Ito was arrested and considered to be Katsura's spy sent to confuse the Shinsengumi,' Bansai replied nevertheless. Takasugi snorted quietly, although of course it was a relief that the Shinsengumi haven't guessed the truth. It could possibly ruin his plans if the police knew he was on the move. 'She believes that Katsura must have an efficient spy in the police, but she cannot identify him. She has been suspecting the other woman in the force, but has managed to overhear that the woman is Ito's adopted sister.'

'So?' Kamui asked with a frown when Bansai made a meaningful pause. Both Bansai and Takasugi looked at the Yato. Idly, Takasugi thought that the spoiled brat has managed to keep silent for surprisingly long. Of course, it also meant that he was listening, which was just as bad as being disturbed by him. It meant possibly being disturbed later on, because Kamui had a nasty habit of wreaking havoc and enjoying it far too much.

Not that Takasugi had the right to criticise him for that too much.

'So even if she has been helping Katsura, she will have stopped to preserve the life of her brother,' Bansai explained patiently. Kamui gave him a blank stare, seemingly not understanding the logic. Then he laughed shortly.

'You humans are so weird sometimes,' he said. Abuto rolled his eyes, but obviously chose to not point out that it was Kamui the weird one. Takasugi turned back to Bansai, because he too would have sold out his family if it got him what he wanted and Zura has always had a nasty habit of awakening admiration and devotion in soldiers.

'Tell Hikari to keep a close eye on that woman, just in case,' he instructed. Bansai kept his opinions to himself, a quality Takasugi greatly appreciated about him, and nodded. 'If we're lucky, Zura hasn't realized Ito's the traitor and will save him,' he added, even though it wasn't very probable. Bansai gave him a weird look and he realized he has slipped and said "Zura". It was funny how old habits died hard, he thought. Outwardly, he ignored the look and continued talking.

'We have five more people in Katsura's organization,' he pointed out, this time making sure he hasn't used the nickname. 'One of them at least should be good enough as replacement. If nothing else, Katsura's group and the Shinsengumi will keep each other's busy while we move in.'

'There is one more thing Shinsuke,' Bansai started hesitantly. Takasugi looked at him expectantly, not bothering to mask his irritation. Bansai didn't seem to care. 'When I was passing on the money, I have encountered the White Demon,' he admitted. To add that he has been recognized was redundant. So was to mention that Sakata has realized the Kiheitai were making moves. If he somehow found out that the traitor in Katsura's faction was an "ex-Kiheitai" chances were he would realize who has sent Ito as well and why.

Kamui laughed in the earnest this time.

'Kotarou Katsura and Gintoki Sakata are friends even now, aren't they? They are the two who have thwarted your plans when you got a hold of the Benizakura, aren't they?' he asked, infinitely amused. Takasugi gritted his teeth. Nobody but Kamui dared to remind him of Benizakura. 'From what I remember they were good. Do you think they will come to stop you again?'

He really didn't like to be reminded about the complete and costly fiasco of the Benizakura plan. What has happened then was the precise reason for why he made an effort to lock Katsura away or even have him killed. He was sure that Katsura had spies a bit everywhere in the underworld and would, sooner or later, get the wind of the Yakuza's deal with the Kiheitai. Like he had with Benizakura, he would then probably take whatever risk to remove the threat to the peace in Edo.

And most likely, Katsura would recruit Sakata's help. The "Odd Jobs" was as pathetic with his fake-happy life as he was problematic. Other than sending an assassin, Takasugi hasn't figured out how to remove Sakata from the picture. He knew, however, that an assassin would simply get his ass handed back to him and so he has prepared to take on the White Demon if need arose. It was a part of the plan B and a couple of others.

Zura and Gintoki together, however, now that was a different matter. Together they made the best tag team, perhaps second only to himself and Gintoki together. If they have agreed to forego their headcount competition beforehand. When they have, their combined headcount would rival that of the whole of Kiheitai taken together and Zura often said it was a shame they never wanted to work together.

Perhaps if they had the war would have ended differently.

Internally, Takasugi scowled at his own thoughts, betraying him. He has decided to burn everything down and die in the fire, he has decided that his brothers were nothing to him, but he couldn't erase the fond memories from his mind. The memories of comradery were still there, fuelling his hate as much as they were haunting him whenever he was forced to remember the existence of his brothers.

'I'll take them on. I want to take them on. Can I take them on?' Kamui suggested with more enthusiasm than Takasugi considered healthy. He looked like he was a step away from jumping on the spot and clapping his hands. While Takasugi cleared his mind, Bansai shot the Yato a doubtful look.

'You're stronger than them, but they are fast. I have seen them on the deck of our ship, back then. Together they-'

'Don't underestimate my boss,' Abuto laughed, interrupting Bansai's possibly groundless worries. 'The Harusame Katsura and Sakata fought were nothing compared to a single, trained Yato. And my boss is the best among the best. It will not be the same kind of fight as any you have seen before,' Abuto promised, a rare gleam of hunger in his eyes.

'Your job will be to clear the path, as you have previously requested,' Takasugi reminded Kamui firmly and paused. There were some things he could not quite say "no" to, could he? And he was curious to see who would win that fight. 'If you meet Katsura and the White Demon, you are free to deal with them as you see fit. As long as your job is done,' he added. The smile on Kamui's face brightened the command deck.

'That's all I'm asking for,' he assured Takasugi.

'You're so easy to please,' Takasugi mocked and exchanged knowing smirks with Kamui. They were both looking forward to the fight. For a moment, Takasugi found himself hoping that Gintoki and Zura show up, but then he scolded himself internally: it would be better if things went smoothly. Then Kamui excused himself and Abuto followed, like an overgrown babysitter he was.

'I will tell Henpeita to prepare alternatives accounting for Katsura's presence,' Bansai muttered, getting a nod of agreement. 'The message to Hikari will take two days to arrive and the message to the other men in Katsura's faction will take twice that time, since they have just been to the pick-up point today according to the schedule,' he added. Takasugi waved the words away.

'Go take some rest, you have earned it,' he said. Bansai looked like he was about to protest, but even with the sunglasses Takasugi could see the fatigue on his face and Bansai was the most reasonable of his men, in a way. He nodded curtly and left.

Alone, Takasugi turned to the large window again. Far below he could see Earth. The Japanese islands were submerged in darkness of the night, lights of the cities sparking like diamonds. In a way, it was a beautiful sight, but he couldn't find it in himself to enjoy it.

Somewhere there were two men he has once considered as brothers. Three, if he took into account the fact that the Kaientai fleet has been noticed descending towards Edo. The traders visited regularly and Takasugi had no reasons to suspect anything more than a coincidence of Sakamoto's arrival right as he was entering in the last stages of his plan. He couldn't, however, stop himself from wondering whether the three of them would meet to catch up casually.

He would enjoy watching them burn. Sakata deserved it for being stupid and cutting down their master, rather than sacrificing him and Zura for the sake of the man they had waged war for. And Katsura deserved it just as much, if not more, for forgiving that bloody murderer, for reforging the bonds of friendship with the coward who has acted out Naraku's wish. Sakamoto deserved it for that as well, but most importantly for deserting.

It would have pleased him to see how the White Demon paced his office, wondering what he could do to stop whatever it was Takasugi was planning. It would have pleased him to know that his men in Katsura's faction have already started acting upon his wishes, without even knowing them, that they have forwarded information to Ito, who gave it to the Shinsengumi. It would have pleased him to see Katsura drifting in and out of consciousness on a rooftop, wounded, alone and too afraid of pursuit to descend and find the medical supplies he desperately needed.


	9. Eat five portions of fruits

**Chapter 9: Eat five portions of fruits and vegetables every day**

It felt good to breathe the air on Earth again, Tatsuma Sakamoto thought with a smile, walking down a busy street towards Kabuki-cho. Not once has he regretted his decision to take to the stars, but there was a certain homeliness about being back to Earth. He enjoyed it immensely and inversely proportionately to the time he was spending on Earth. This trip was rather short and he was definitely going to make the most of the afternoon and evening he had after taking care of business.

He glanced at the address he has written down just in case, then looked around and continued on his way briskly. It was no fun to party alone and Mutsu has firmly declined joining him, but thankfully Sakamoto knew of at least one person, maybe two, whom he could bully into joining him on a bar crawl. Especially, he thought dryly, if he was the one paying.

The place hasn't changed since he has last seen it, he thought, bowing in greeting to the owner of the snack bar downstairs. She acknowledged him with a polite smile and a nod and he didn't waste time talking with her. He had a vague feeling she didn't fully approve of his attitude, but it could be that she was too influenced by the stupid perm-head living upstairs: the laziest samurai in the world.

This time he only needed to ring four times before the door slid open.

'Oh, good morning, Mister Sakamoto,' said the polite boy Kintoki was keeping around. He sounded surprised to see him and Sakamoto didn't blame him. He hasn't told anybody he would be coming, wanting to see their surprised expressions. He laughed.

'Just Sakamoto is good, Shinpachi,' he corrected jovially and the boy offered him a smile. 'And good morning to you too, is your good-for-nothing boss in?' he asked, walking in when Shinpachi moved to the side to let him. The boy rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

'He just came back, yeah,' he said. 'He's been out the whole morning, probably lazing around or maybe bugging Miss Ikumatsu, since he did come with ramen.'

'Oi, I hear you complain,' Gintoki called from the flat. 'I sacrifice my precious savings to bring you some joy and what do I get back? Complaining, complaining, complaining. You're never getting food from me again, you ungrateful, little brat.'

Sakamoto laughed. It seemed like nothing has changed since he has last visited. In the flat, the little Yato girl picked up on the tone and badmouthed Shinpachi some more. Poor kid, Sakamoto thought briefly. He patted Shinpachi's shoulder.

'Gods, please tell me my ears have gone bad,' Gintoki grumbled. 'It's not you at the door, Bakamoto, is it? I'd prefer a paying client, you know.'

'Hello to you too, Kintoki, how are you doing?' Sakamoto asked cheerfully, leaving his shoes in the entrance and coming in. He skilfully ignored Gintoki's protest about mispronouncing his name and greeted Kagura instead.

'Oi, Bakamoto, did you bring any food?' was what she replied with, extending an empty bowl towards him, making him laugh croon about how cute she could be. Gintoki looked at him as though he has gone crazy. 'Gin-chan brought only one portion of ramen for me, can you imagine that?' she asked, outraged.

'I could never carry back all the ramen you could eat, you black hole. Be grateful for the food you got and for once eat like a woman and not a pig,' Gintoki shot back without a second of hesitation. Sakamoto was sure that only he could see the fondness in his former war comrade's expression, but he hoped the young Yato knew Gintoki didn't mean the harsh words. She probably did.

'I am a growing girl, I need my nutrients,' she screeched back, straining her voice to sound as shrill as those of girls in teenager drama series. Sakamoto chuckled quietly.

'I suppose that, if you let me borrow Gin-chan for the evening, I'll treat you to whatever late lunch you want,' he offered. Not one, but two pairs of wide, pleading eyes were immediately glued to him, assurances that he could do whatever he wanted with Gintoki for the whole night fired off one after another, each more outrageous than the previous one.

'Oi, oi, what is this? Trade?' Gintoki grumbled angrily. Sakamoto laughed and pointed out that he was, after all, a master merchant. Gleefully, he announced that he has bought Kintoki for the whole evening and night in exchange for a late lunch and a dessert. 'Don't I get to say anything in this deal?' his new purchase growled. Sakamoto thought about a disgruntled kitten meowing with displeasure when everybody knew it wouldn't hurt a fly.

Well, it was completely inaccurate, he happened to know.

'I will be treating you to lunch and dessert as well, or dessert and dessert if you prefer,' he offered amiably and all of Gintoki's reservations have disappeared. How very predictable, Sakamoto thought and laughed shortly. 'Shall we find Zura on the way?' he asked Gintoki. The kids have already gone to put their shoes on.

'Good luck trying,' Gintoki muttered. 'I've been looking for that stupid wig-head the whole morning, but he seemed to have holed himself up good for once. Right when I wanted to know if he has heard anything about Takasugi,' he added, seemingly speaking more to himself than Sakamoto, but it was nevertheless interesting.

'You could call Takachibi himself, you know,' he pointed out. Gintoki looked at him sharply, the question clear in his expression. Sakamoto shrugged. 'His flagship is on the orbit, I've seen them when we passed down last night,' he explained. 'Is something the matter?' he asked, a shard of worry creeping into his thoughts.

'Yes,' Kagura yelled from the entrance. 'You need to get going before they sell out all the meat in the yakiniku place.'

Sakamoto laughed. He and Gintoki made their way to the entrance, while Shinpachi engaged Kagura into an argument about what they would eat. While the little Yato wanted only meat and then some more meat, ideally fried, the boy insisted they needed to eat vegetables and fruits for once. A peacemaker at heart, Sakamoto suggested a newly opened yakisoba restaurant, which he has heard served generous portions and which used the best vegetables and meats in its dishes.

Everybody was happy with his choice. Shinpachi got his veggies, albeit fried, while Kagura got meat and noodles. Gintoki got a dessert, in the form of mitarashi dango. And Sakamoto got to enjoy the company, to listen to their hilarious stories and to share some of his. He might have underestimated a little Kagura's appetite, but he figured that once wouldn't kill his wallet completely. And when he suggested a dessert somewhere else, Kagura simply asked for another plate of pork belly yakisoba and Shinpachi assured him that just a green tea would be enough.

'I, however, am waiting for my second dessert,' Gintoki reminded him when Sakamoto has paid and they left the restaurant. Sakamoto laughed cheerfully. He has, of course, noticed that Gintoki didn't eat anything except for the dango, probably keeping ample space in his stomach for a large, ice-cream dessert. 'A strawberry parfait will do well,' the man who has once been feared and revered as the White Demon added.

'How about a cup of sake instead?' Sakamoto suggested in what he hoped was a tempting manner. Gintoki narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious, and he knew that it was the correct time to reaffirm that he would be the one paying. Cheap asshole, he thought.

'Alright kids,' Gintoki drawled, turning to Kagura and Shinpachi, who were walking behind the two of them. 'You have an afternoon off, so scram. Profit from the time to enjoy your lives or something, because tomorrow you're back to hard and honest work,' he said. Sakamoto bit his lip to keep from laughing, but the kids had no restraints: they immediately protested about there being no "honest" only "hard" and how they wanted a paid leave.

'You've just eaten through at least a three-day wage,' Gintoki growled.

'It wasn't even you who paid, you incompetent adult,' Kagura shouted in reply. 'Come Shinpachi, let us find a respectable guardian,' she added, turning on her heel and stomping off. Gintoki yelled after her that no respectable guardian would take her in. Shaking his head, Shinpachi followed Kagura.

'You know, you should really rethink your parenting methods,' Sakamoto said, amused, watching how the kids started arguing as they went.

'Stop sounding like Zura, will you?' Gintoki grumbled under his breath. 'And lets leave before they start a fight and somebody comes yelling that we have to reimburse the damages,' he added slightly louder. Without protesting, Sakamoto turned around and followed his friend.

'How have you been?' he asked in a quieter tone, once the kids were well out of shouting range. Gintoki grunted noncommittally. Sakamoto laughed. 'As talkative as ever, I see. I hope you'll open up a bit when we go drinking or it'll be a really short night. You know that I drink fast when I have nothing to talk about.'

'You don't need my input to talk,' Gintoki pointed out, making Sakamoto laugh again.

'True, but it is funnier when I have somebody to talk with rather than to talk to,' he countered amiably. 'You sure we cannot find Zura? He has manners enough to not ignore me, unlike some uncivilized bastards.'

'Even if we found him, it's not like he'd go out drinking. The Shinsengumi have been a bit more enthusiastic these days,' Gintoki muttered, becoming serious. Sakamoto frowned and waited for him to continue. 'They got an ex-Kiheitai, who pretended to join Zura, to give them information and very nearly captured the idiot. Instead, Zura managed to blow an officer up and heavily wound a bunch of others, which only fuelled the situation.'

'Ex-Kiheitai you say,' Sakamoto muttered. Gintoki nodded, a grim expression on his face.

'And I saw Bansai Kawakami finalise some sort of deal with a guy whose face screamed "I'm in Yakuza", yesterday,' he said. For once, Sakamoto didn't laugh. 'Now you tell me that Takachibi's on the orbit. It hardly seems like a coincidence.'

'Do you want me to call him and arrange a dinner tomorrow? I could prolong my stay on Earth by a day or two,' Sakamoto offered. Gintoki didn't even bother answering and that was the end of the topic. There was nothing more to be said, in any case, and although Sakamoto would try to see if he could get any info, they didn't need to talk about it.

Instead, they went for a drink and then for another. Then they changed the bar for another and had a few more drinks. And before Sakamoto realized, he was swaying as he walked down the road, arm around Gintoki's shoulders. And Gintoki had an arm around his shoulders as well and was swaying just as much. And they were singing, bursting into laughter every time one of them forgot the lyrics.

An unidentified amount of time later, they found themselves scaling buildings, nearly slipping and breaking their necks more times than Sakamoto cared to count. He wasn't sure how it happened, although it must have been his idea. Stars seen from Earth were more beautiful than from any other planet. They shone brighter. And every time Sakamoto was down here, he made a point to spend time watching them, ideally from the top of a high building to not be disturbed.

It was surely the sake, which they carried in their pockets that has convinced Kintoki to join him.

'This used to be easier some years ago,' Gintoki gasped. Bracing his hands against his knees and breathing. Sakamoto laughed, although he too was rather breathless from the climb. He looked around and laughed again when he noticed the familiar, long, dark hair and the blue yukata with the white haori over it.

'Kintoki, I found our lost little friend,' he announced cheerfully. Only after the words were out of his mouth did he register the fact that Zura hasn't moved or indeed acknowledged their appearance, that the haori was white only on the left side. His eyes widened.

Gintoki cursed and the sound snapped Sakamoto out of the stupor. Vague, alcohol-induced haze faded as old instincts kicked in so hard he almost staggered. Even as they both ran up to the prone man, propped against some wooden boxes, Sakamoto registered more details. The whole right sleeve of Zura's haori was dark, staining the other parts of the cloth where they touched. Sakamoto would bet his head that it was a nasty, reddish brown in proper light. There was also a small puddle of drying blood on the roof and Sakamoto had to wonder how long the other has been sitting there.

'Zura,' both he and Gintoki exclaimed more or less at the same time, dropping onto their knees next to the injured man. It wasn't hard to guess the source of all the blood. Whatever has hit Zura, has ripped a huge hole in his right sleeve and carved a deep, large gash in his arm. It would surely scar awfully, but that was not exactly the biggest issue.

Katsura barely opened his eyes when Sakamoto shook him gently.

'Elizabeth?' he whispered in a hoarse voice and coughed weakly.

'How does either of us look like that monster, alien duck, eh?' Gintoki growled angrily, but Sakamoto knew it was only to cover for his worry. He has heard that tone many times in the past.

'Did you bring any water?' Katsura asked in a whisper, either ignoring or not hearing Gintoki's question. He also closed his eyes and mumbled something about bombs in the safe house. With a frown, Sakamoto put a hand to his forehead, only to find it burning with fever. Zura sighed contentedly.

'Exhaustion or infection, what do you think?' Sakamoto asked, glancing back at the white-head. Gintoki scowled awfully.

'We don't have the time for this,' he growled and poured a whole bottle of sake on the wound and that seemed to awaken Zura. He yelped, twitching in pain, but his eyes snapped open and this time he was surely seeing them.

'What the hell was that for?' he yelled and gritted his teeth in pain, eyes screwing shut. Sakamoto winced: he could imagine the pain of the alcohol on the open wound. Or, more precisely, he could vaguely remember it. It was a statement of how exhausted Zura was that he hasn't awakened the whole Kabuki-cho with screaming.

'Cleaning the wound,' Gintoki muttered, avoiding Zura's angry gaze when the latter finally opened his eyes again. 'What the hell are you doing here anyway?' he asked sharply, worry clearly audible in his tone this time.

'Waiting. Elizabeth probably can't find this place,' Zura replied sullenly. He shivered as a gust of wind hit them. Immediately, Sakamoto shrugged off his coat and moved to wrap it around him.

'Of course it can't, you're on a roof, damn it. Why are you here? How long have you been here?' Gintoki continued the interrogation in a sharp voice. Katsura's eyes started drifting closed, so he slapped him lightly on the cheek.

'Everywhere is compromised,' Zura mumbled mournfully.

'Did you hit your head as well, you idiot, and forgot where I live?' Gintoki growled, but it sounded strangled, like he somehow felt guilty of the situation. Sakamoto could imagine Zura staying over in Odd Jobs, if "everywhere was compromised" and the two of them arguing, leading to Zura leaving and, possibly, to the current situation.

'Ah, I didn't want to inconvenience you,' Katsura whispered sadly and Gintoki recoiled, as though hit. His words confirmed Sakamoto's guess and he pressed his lips into a thin line: seriously, have they not matured any since he has deserted from war?

'Let's get the idiot to bed and wash the wound properly,' he suggested instead of voicing his thoughts. 'I'll have Mutsu deliver some medicine and supplies to your place, Kintoki,' he added, already fishing in his pocket, awkwardly, since his coat was wrapped around Zura, for the communicator.

'No, no, I'll be fine,' Zura insisted, shaking his head slightly. 'Don't trouble yourselves. I just need to wait for Elizabeth, she'll come soon. Tell her where I am if you see her,' he babbled while Sakamoto quickly, efficiently conveyed his message to his second in command.

'Shut up,' Gintoki spat, furious. The question was: at whom? Probably, Sakamoto thought, at just about everybody, but mainly at himself. Well, he deserved it if he has stupidly kicked Zura out. Then again, Zura could be annoying if he wanted to.

'Let's go,' he sighed, stuffing the communicator back into its pocket. Getting Zura off the roof was going to be an exercise he would rather undertake well-rested and fully sober, but they didn't really have a choice, did they?


	10. A pretty woman

**Chapter 10: A pretty woman is pretty even in a police uniform**

Gintoki was more than familiar to waking up with a hangover, his head pounding even without Shinpachi purposefully making a noise in the kitchen to make a point, but this time it felt particularly loud. Also, he felt somewhat squeezed, which was stupid, because his futon- Ah wait, he was on the sofa. Why was he on- Ah yes, he has been too tired and too lazy the previous night, to take out a spare futon and his was occupied.

He groaned weakly, remembering the unexpected, even if he considered the fact that he has gone out drinking with Sakamoto, conclusion of the night: finding a wounded, somewhat delirious friend on a rooftop. It must have taken them more than an hour to just get off the roof, he thought, lifting his hand to his hurting head. And then another to get home, avoiding the places where there could be police patrols. Zura better make up for it later.

The stab of guilt was instantaneous. If he hasn't been such an asshole, Zura would have gone directly to his place two nights ago and would be alright by now and making up for the trouble by preparing a breakfast.

'Gin-san, we're out of rice,' Shinpachi announced. Gintoki bit down on a groan and pretended to be asleep. 'Give it up, Gin-san, I know you're awake. You should be ashamed for yourself for coming back so drunk that you couldn't even make it to your bedroom. What kind of example are you giving to Kagura?' the righteous teenager asked sternly. Gintoki could imagine Shinpachi's disapproving expression. A cup was placed on the table, close to his head, with more force than necessary and this time Gintoki groaned, feeling the clunk reverberate through his head.

'Shinpachi, are you trying to kill Gin-san?' he whined pitifully. 'Gin-san has barely gotten any sleep this night and the sofa is very uncomfortable in fact. I think I should have slept on the floor instead, at least I would be able to straighten my legs out,' he added, blinking his eyes open and groaning at the bright light. 'Why are you here so early anyway?'

'It's not early anymore, Gin-san,' Shinpachi corrected him primly. 'If you have taken five more steps last night you would have been in the bedroom, Gin-san, were you really that drunk?' he asked while Gintoki lifted himself up into a sitting position, ignoring his protesting muscles. He looked up at Shinpachi and muttered that the bedroom was occupied, enjoying the thoroughly scandalised look on the boy's face.

'Ah, you brought me painkiller, Shinpachi, how kind of you,' he intoned, pretending to ignore Shinpachi's, for the moment mute, outrage. How he wished he could see what the teenager was thinking!

'Did somebody say we're out of rice?' Kagura asked. Gintoki remembered her waking up during the night, staring at him and Sakamoto carrying Katsura to the bedroom and then going back to sleep. He wondered, as she appeared in his field of vision, yawning, whether she remembered it.

'Gin-san,' Shinpachi state his name sternly. 'What has happened last night?' he asked, looking like he knew he was going to regret it. It occurred to Gintoki that this was a perfect opportunity to tease the kid a bit. He deserved some fun, didn't he? And Zura deserved, for being a brainless idiot who didn't understand anything, to be mortified if he happened to be awake and hear what Gintoki would say.

'Gin-chan and Sakamoto brought somebody to have fun with,' Kagura said flatly before Gintoki had the time to decide what he should say. Both he and Shinpachi choked on air at her statement. Admittedly, Gintoki thought, once he got over the shock, her words worked as well. 'The screaming and arguing kept me awake for an hour at least,' she complained, picking her nose. Shinpachi turned an incredulous gaze towards Gintoki.

'Adults have their needs, Shinpachi,' he said, as flatly as he could, keeping his face very carefully blank. Shinpachi's eyes have grown larger than his glasses. 'Now since my guest is thoroughly exhausted, could you keep it down?' Gintoki asked. Shinpachi's pale face burned with a violent blush. Gintoki would love to see his thoughts right then.

The doorbell rang.

'I'll take it,' Shinpachi whispered and fled. Gintoki and Kagura exchanged wide, malicious smirks. Truly, riling up Shinpachi was too easy and too much fun. And with any luck, Katsura was asleep and Gintoki wouldn't get a lecture on what he should and should not teach teenaged girls. Now how could they continue this farce?

'Gin-san, there is a police officer to see you,' Shinpachi called and all thoughts of teasing the boy scattered from his mind like fish when you threw a rock into their pond. He saw Kagura straighten slightly and allowed himself a spark of hope that she'd know to keep her mouth shut. They both turned as two sets of footsteps neared the living room, Shinpachi leading. 'I'm going to report you for improper behaviour,' Shinpachi added and Gintoki swore his heart stopped for a moment.

If Shinpachi said something about the bedroom-

'Good morning, Odd Jobs,' greeted the police officer politely, as soon as she came into view and Gintoki breathed a sigh of relief that has not gone unnoticed by her. She looked around carefully, eyes stopping briefly on the blanket bundled up on the sofa next to Gintoki and then on the closed door to the bedroom, before focusing on his face with a small frown.

'Officer Karma, good morning,' he greeted her back, stretching comfortably on the sofa. Shinpachi looked from the officer to him, curious. 'To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my humble abode?'

'Did you come to ask Gin-chan's hand in marriage after all?' Kagura asked before Karma had the time to open her mouth to answer Gintoki. Shinpachi hissed her name furiously, although he seemed to be catching on to the fact that he was the only one to not know the Shinsengumi officer who smiled at Kagura amiably and, blushing ever so faintly, assured her that she was not interested in Gintoki's hand at all.

'Ah, that's because you don't know what those hands can do,' Gintoki commented, putting up his hands and wriggling his fingers. Alma blushed bright red. Shinpachi chocked and spluttered. Kagura agreed and Gintoki threw the TVs remote at her.

'I came to tell you that the Shinsengumi might pass at random times here, as a part of their patrol routine,' the officer said softly. The cheerful mood evaporated. Gintoki narrowed his eyes at her. She glanced towards Shinpachi and then back at Gintoki, the question clear in her expression: can I trust him? Gintoki nodded minutely.

'I apologize for the inconvenience, but your place has been listed as a possible hideout for Katsura and is, among others, on the list of places the commander wants the Shinsengumi to check regularly. There might be somebody coming as often as every day, but we have no observers to spare to permanently keep an eye on the Odd Jobs,' she added. Gintoki didn't need the meaningful look she gave him to understand the purpose of that information.

'Wait, why are you-' Shinpachi started and trailed off.

'I will put myself on those patrols as often as I can, but it would place everybody at risk if I never sent anybody else this way,' Karma added. Gintoki nodded. Behind the officer, he saw understanding clear Shinpachi's expression, swiftly followed by surprise. Kagura huffed something about annoying tax thieves having nothing better to do. Karma smiled, but it faded before she spoke again. 'Will you let Katsura know? Is he alright?' she asked, worry clear in her tone.

'You can tell him yourself,' Gintoki replied gruffly, pointing towards the bedroom door. 'If he's awake that is, you guys did a number on him last time and the idiot chose to bleed on his own rather than coming for help,' he added with distaste. Karma looked horrified and, with only a quick bow of acknowledgement, rushed to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Gintoki looked at it, raising an eyebrow: it was slightly more enthusiastic than he has expected.

'Gin-san- What-' Shinpachi started uncertainly. They both watched Kagura go and press her ear to the door, snickering quietly. 'It's Mister Katsura in the bedroom, right? Why did you make it sound like there was something lewd going on?' he asked after a long moment. At the door, Kagura was narrowing her eyes.

'I need to take my pleasure where I can, don't I?' he asked back, turning to smile at the teenager, who glared at him. However, before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang again. Gintoki scowled darkly at the door.

'What if it's more Shinsengumi?' Kagura hissed urgently. She hasn't even had the decency to move away from the door to the bedroom, to pretend that she hasn't been eavesdropping. The doorbell rang again.

'Kintoki, we brought a brunch,' laughed an annoying voice on the other side and Gintoki let out the breath he hasn't realized he was holding. Shinpachi laughed nervously.

'It's only Mister Sakamoto,' he said and went to open the door when nobody else moved. Gintoki slumped on the sofa, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was bad karma for letting Sakamoto talk him into getting drunk the evening before, he thought. The painkiller he has taken hasn't quite started working yet. Sakamoto's laughter, once the man was let in, reverberated in his skull and only his sense of pride kept him from groaning miserably.

Also, he wanted to go back to sleep, he thought, yawning. Only idiots could be lively this early during the day, but he was surrounded by idiots it seemed and in a matter of minutes, the whole of his low table was literally covered with various food products. Has he fallen asleep for real? This could not have happened in an eye-blink, could it?

'How is the sleeping princess doing?' Sakamoto asked far too cheerfully for a man who has had as many cups of sake as Gintoki had.

'It's not sleeping princess, it's Katsura,' said a faint but irritated voice from the bedroom. A small giggle followed, stopping whatever Sakamoto wanted to say from coming out of his open mouth as he turned to Gintoki for explanation.

'He's awake,' Gintoki said, even though he knew that was not Sakamoto's question. 'And the other one is Zura's fangirl,' he added. Disappointingly there was no reaction from the bedroom, so he called out: 'Oi, fangirl, there's enough food for everybody, let the wig-head rest.'

He heard the door slide open and he saw Sakamoto and Mutsu looking up curiously from where they were sitting, opposite to Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi. He saw them freeze and realized that Karma was wearing her uniform. He muttered that it was apparently alright and Sakamoto looked unconvinced.

'Is it alright to bring some food to the bedroom?' Karma asked, walking up to the table and kneeling at one side. Gintoki waved his hand in a gesture that could mean just about anything and she took it as agreement. She took a plate and looked at all the gathered food, hesitating what to take.

'Zura likes onigiri,' Sakamoto told her in a stage whisper. Karma looked at him and then carefully chose three onigiri to put on the plate. Gintoki propped his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand, watching. Karma put some fruits on the plate as well and, after another prompt from Sakamoto, two sticks of mitarashi dango. She completed the meal by a cup of green tea and gracefully got up to take it to the bedroom. Sakamoto looked at Gintoki, eyebrow raised in question. Gintoki shrugged.

'Fangirl,' he muttered. Sakamoto's face brightened with a wide smile. Gintoki snorted and busied himself by taking some food before Kagura could inhale everything. With the corner of his eye, he saw Sakamoto take another bowl and fill it with rice.

'Miss Fangirl,' he called out. Gintoki rolled his eyes. 'Why don't you join us, Miss Fangirl? A meal in the company of pretty women always tastes better,' Sakamoto added. When nothing happened for a while, Sakamoto pouted childishly and called out again, adding that he was getting jealous Zura had all her attention. Surprisingly, Karma didn't seem upset when he returned from the bedroom moments later, closing the door after herself.

'My name is Alma,' she said neutrally, sitting on the sofa next to Sakamoto, when the latter patted it invitingly.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Alma, my name is Tatsuma and this is Mutsu,' the merchant replied brightly, handing Alma the bowl of rice, "accidentally" making their fingers brush. Gintoki rolled his eyes again, but Alma seemed to not notice. 'Kintoki never mentioned he knew a charming woman like you,' Sakamoto continued. Alma looked at Gintoki with a small frown.

'Gintoki, damn it,' he hissed. 'My name is Gintoki you idiot.'

Sakamoto laughed. Mutsu rolled her eyes and went back to eating, stealing curious glances towards Alma. Finally, Gintoki followed her gaze and noted that the officer looked even paler than usual and there were dark circles forming under her eyes. He frowned slightly: surely she hasn't been losing sleep over that raid the Shinsengumi have almost succeeded, has she? From the little Katsura has told him and Sakamoto the previous night, it was obvious that somebody has helped him escape and Gintoki didn't have to wonder long about who it was.

He shivered when Karma put a large portion of mayonnaise on her rice and then some more on the pickles. Was this how she has progressed so far in the Shinsengumi ranks? It seemed that he wasn't the only one wondering, because Kagura voiced his question, but the only reaction it got out of Karma was a brief, quiet laugh.

'Are you alright?' he asked finally, unable to stay quiet anymore. Karma looked up at him and he held her gaze. He could see she was considering her answer. After a moment she glanced at Sakamoto.

'You're the Tatsuma Sakamoto they used to call the Dragon of Katsurahama, aren't you?' she asked tonelessly. Gintoki blinked in surprise although he didn't know if it was at the question itself or that she has guessed as much. Sakamoto, who hasn't been expecting that, chocked on the piece of fish he had in his mouth. Mutsu hit him on the back.

'Yeah, he's that Sakamoto,' Gintoki muttered while the Dragon of Katsurahama was wheezing pathetically. 'Does that change anything?' he asked. Alma looked down at her food.

'The traitor within Katsura's faction was my adopted brother,' she whispered so quietly that Gintoki almost didn't hear it. However, the moments the words were out, the silence that fell was so complete they all clearly heard what she said afterwards: 'Yesterday, during an interrogation, I discovered that all this time he was following Takasugi's orders.'

Oh.

At least that got rid of the mole, thought the cold and calloused part of Gintoki. There was no doubt what the Shinsengumi would do with a confirmed member of the Kiheitai and that cold part of Gintoki, where the White Demon slept, had no pity to spare on enemies. It was, however, the other part of him that dictated his outward reaction and he winced, meeting Sakamoto's eyes over the table.

Next to Sakamoto, Mutsu crossed her arms on her chest, an unhappy expression on her face clearly mirroring her sentiment towards Takasugi. Shinpachi fidgeted on Gintoki's left side, visibly uncomfortable with the sudden change of subject, even though he only understood half of what was going on, having been absent during Alma's previous visit. Even Kagura stopped eating, looking between Gintoki and the Shinsengumi officer, frowning more with each passing moment.

'Don't they say there's a black sheep in every family?' Sakamoto said finally, with forced cheerfulness. They all looked at him with surprise. 'Takachibi is ours, so if your brother is Takachibi's follower then it makes us cousins, right?' he added. Alma blinked twice and then laughed shortly. When she rubbed her eyes conspicuously, everybody pretended to not notice.

'Right. So you're not going to kick me out?' she asked, also forcing on a cheerful tone. Sakamoto laughed earnestly this time and pointed out that they had food enough for an army, giving Gintoki the perfect opportunity to interject that some of them were eating enough for an army and a half. And somehow the conversation around the table restarted.

And only a good, couple minutes later Gintoki realized that it sounded like Karma was more worried she'd be rejected by them than by the fact that her brother would most likely be beheaded. He didn't broach the topic, however, preferring to keep the atmosphere easy-going and pleasant. Instead, he helped Sakamoto in digging up as much information as they could from seemingly innocent conversation about each other's childhoods. They were doing pretty well when the doorbell shattered easy-going atmosphere.

For the third time that day, Shinpachi went to open and for the second time he called out that it was the Shinsengumi to talk with Gintoki, this time leading back two officers. Gintoki very carefully did not look at Karma and focused on appearing relaxed if a little bored.

'Officer Yamazaki and Hikari?' Alma spoke up, immediately grabbing the attention of the two officers. She sprang to her feet, blushing. 'I apologize for this, I-' she stopped, obviously unable to come up with excuse as to why she was having a meal in the Odd Jobs rather than working. Yamazaki looked at her, while the other one, named Hikari obviously, looked around with unmasked curiosity. Sakamoto laughed out.

'Please forgive her officers, I insisted she joins us when she came by,' he said cheerfully. 'You know, a meal tastes better when it's shared with pretty women. You can join us as well, Miss Hikari,' he added and laughed some more. The Shinsengumi officer didn't look impressed in the least.

'I'm sorry,' Gintoki interjected. 'I tried to tell him it's a bad idea, but this idiot doesn't know when to stop,' he explained. Sakamoto laughed some more and cheerfully agreed with Gintoki's words, repeating the invitation for Hikari to join the table.

'No, thank you,' the officer said icily, but her obvious dislike couldn't have affected Sakamoto any less. Yamazaki laughed shortly.

'It's ok, boss, we were just wondering why Karma wasn't coming back from the patrol,' he explained. Sakamoto laughed again and said that "karma always came back" before looking at Alma surprised and asking whether it was her family name. Gintoki hid his face in his hands and mumbled more apologies to the Shinsengumi, only making Yamazaki laugh some more. 'We're not going to bother you if we can get our officer back.'

'Of course, of course,' Gintoki replied. Sakamoto made a show of pouting and asking again whether they didn't want to stay for the meal, earning a slap on the back of his head from Mutsu. Hikari ignored him, while Alma apologized and said she really needed to get back to work. She all but ran away, breathlessly thanking Yamazaki over and over again.

'Really, Alma, it's not like you to let yourself be forced into something like that. Maybe you should have taken that day off, as the commander has suggested,' Hikari commented as they were putting on their shoes. Gintoki looked at her with dislike. There was something about that woman that grated on his nerves.


	11. Before you offer to do something

**Chapter 11: Before you offer to do something, think it through carefully**

Sakamoto and Mutsu left soon after they all finished the meal, Kagura polishing off everything except for the small portion Gintoki has set on the side. She would have eaten that as well if he hadn't said it was for Katsura, who needed to eat healthy to gain his strength back. Afterwards he sent Kagura on a walk with Sadaharu and Shinpachi out shopping. And when everything was quiet, he slipped into the bedroom, double checking that the curtains were drawn. The last thing he wanted was for the Shinsengumi to find out that he was harbouring a wanted terrorist due to a stupid overlooking of details or by accident.

Actually, the last thing he wanted was for the Shinsengumi to find out that he was harbouring a wanted terrorist. Full stop. And if they were really going to pass at random times, it would only be a matter of time before they'd find Zura out in the kitchen or lazing around on the sofa, he thought, turning to his wounded comrade.

He startled when he saw dark eyes looking back at him.

'Geez, you're gonna give me a heart attack. Were you awake all that time?' he asked, glancing at the uneaten onigiri and the empty fruit bowl. Katsura closed his eyes and sighed.

'Can you help me sit up?' he asked back quietly, ignoring Gintoki's question. He complied wordlessly, taking care to not jostle the wounded arm. 'I might have managed alone, except I can't feel my right arm at all and I'm afraid to act too boldly and ruin your wound dressing efforts,' Katsura added.

'Tatsuma seems to have some good stuff in his medicine cabinet. You got a powerful, local anaesthetic and also some kind of fancy bandage that is supposed to protect an open wound and speed up the recovery,' Gintoki answered the unasked question. 'I'm sure he has an instant hang over cure and that damned second in command of his didn't bring it on purpose. She can discipline her own captain all she wants, but why do I need to be caught in the fall-out?' he grumbled. 'Oi, that's no laughing matter,' he added when Katsura uttered a breathless laugh.

'How did you find me?' the rebel asked, straightening the covers on his knees. Gintoki picked up the plate of onigiri and gave it to him. 'Thank you.'

'Accident,' he muttered unhappily. It made his blood run cold to think what could have happened if Sakamoto hasn't been the incurable idiot he was, or if they or Katsura have chosen a different roof. 'You're damn lucky that Sakamoto's still a star loving idiot and your favourite Gin-san has a soft heart for stupid desires, like watching stars from the rooftops,' he added, making his displeasure clear. Katsura huffed.

'More like is a cheap asshole who'd go anywhere if promised free food or booze,' he countered mockingly and Gintoki decided to not argue the point for once. Especially since Katsura looked down and whispered seriously: 'All the same, I owe you. When I was escaping I had no time to consider going down afterwards. Well, I haven't realized the extent of injury either, you know: adrenaline and all that.'

'Damn right you owe me,' Gintoki growled, ignoring the explanation, even though he knew exactly what Katsura was talking about. 'And next time you get stupid ideas like that, instead of coming to get help I'm going to personally bash your head in,' he threatened and Katsura had the decency to not laugh at his own inconsistency. 'Mind you, I'll do it in such a way that your new fangirl doesn't notice. She gives the impression of wanting to protect you rather fiercely. Did you seduce her?' he asked.

'Gintoki,' Katsura hissed. It was funny how he could still convey the feeling of intense reproach in something as simple as somebody's name. Or maybe he could just read his friend far too well, he thought and said nothing. Katsura didn't seem inclined to continue the conversation either and, for a moment, Gintoki watched him eat slowly. It felt uncomfortably similar to a number of occasions during the war, although admittedly it had more often been him heavily wounded.

'Do you know anything about Takasugi's moves?' he asked at length. Katsura paused, glanced at him and then looked away, putting the half-eaten onigiri down on the plate. He ignored it when Gintoki told him to keep eating.

'Do I really need to tell you who was handling the intelligence on the Kiheitai?' he asked back tiredly. Gintoki winced: of course, it made sense. Then he remembered whom he was talking with and had to wonder whether they meant the same person after all. For all he knew it could have been that alien duck thingy and Katsura was making such a face for a completely different reason, like the fact that the plum filling of the onigiri was not as perfect as it could be.

'Ito,' he stated to make sure they were on the same page. Katsura nodded.

'Alma told me he was always Takasugi's agent,' he said with distaste, which, Gintoki knew, was mainly directed against himself. It was hardly surprising, both because it was Katsura and because it was a shitty situation. With a sigh, Katsura continued: 'Even if I wanted to work without him now, I assume all the spies I had in the Kiheitai are long dead now and the information I've been getting was false.'

'He really got you this time,' Gintoki muttered, meaning Takasugi. He was vaguely aware of the competition between Katsura and Takasugi going on, as well as their efforts to keep tabs on each other. Supposedly, the presence of Ito in Katsura's faction was not aimed at removing Katsura's spies, but it had worked to that end as well.

'Shut up, Gintoki,' Katsura replied, but the statement carried neither force nor venom. Instead, Katsura sounded tired and defeated and Gintoki felt bad for him. However, he knew better than to offer false reassurance. Instead he leaned over and handed Katsura the cold tea.

'Eat. I'll find your alien duck and give it the info,' he offered. Katsura looked at him with wide eyes, his expression so surprised and disbelieving Gintoki wanted to hit him. It took all of his self-control not to. 'Anything else you want to pass on?' he asked instead. Katsura kept looking at him, mute in shock.

'I don't want to put you at risk,' he said finally, making it sound like he couldn't believe Gintoki was offering help. Who the hell did that idiot wig-head take him for?

'Shut up, Zura. I'm still pissed you haven't come here right away, don't think I've forgiven you that, he growled. Katsura laughed quietly. 'Tatsuma's back on his ship, trying to see if there is anything he can find out about Kiheitai's moves. And, by the way, our dear friend is on the Earth's orbit, or at least was yesterday, when the Kaientai has descended,' he added. Katsura's eyes widened.

'He is?' he asked and then pursed his lips into a tight line. He considered the news for a while. 'That's not a good sign, Gintoki.'

'Wouldn't have figured that out myself,' Gintoki muttered. Then he remembered about Bansai and what else he needed to ask from Zura and decided to forego silly arguments for a while. 'Was Ito handling all of your intelligence? You have some spies in the Yakuza, don't you?' he asked. Zura repeated the name. Gintoki nodded and explained: 'I saw Bansai Kawakami the other day, very obviously sealing a deal with a thug whose ugly face screamed he's from Yakuza.'

'It depends on the group,' Katsura sighed and it took Gintoki a moment to realize he was actually answering his question. 'And no, Ito was not handling that part. Perhaps we can figure out what Takasugi wants from what he has asked of the Yakuza. I need to-'

'You need to stay here and rest,' Gintoki said firmly. He grabbed Katsura's good arm and forced the idiot terrorist to stay seated when he wanted to get up. Katsura glared at him and he glared back. 'This is no time to do reckless things, like going out when you're in no shape to do it.'

'This is no time to wait idly,' Katsura countered. And while he did have a point, Gintoki was not stupid. His friend needed to rest and regain his strength after having bled way too much to be healthy. Besides:

'This is no time to risk getting arrested and missing all the fun,' he pointed out. With his arm pretty much out of commission, Katsura would be hard-pressed not only to fight against the Shinsengumi, should he meet them, but also to escape efficiently. And he knew that, Gintoki thought when Katsura huffed with annoyance and looked away.

'Fine,' he all but spat. 'Odd Jobs, I'll hire you to be my messenger. I'll pay you in parfaits, sukonbu and-' he trailed off and looked at Gintoki questioningly. Gintoki shrugged, grinning. He wasted no time stating that his wages in parfaits equalled to a yearlong payment, divided into weekly instalments. Katsura nodded in agreement, keeping the most serious of expressions, as though Gintoki was not joking. Well, half-joking. Or maybe just a little bit joking. Or was he joking?

'So who do you need me to find?' he asked, deciding to stop the stupid thought process. This was no time to wait idly, as Katsura has said. Although Gintoki didn't quite believe the Kiheitai was on their way down, he couldn't rule out the possibility. Of course, if they were already descending then it was too late to do whatever.

Katsura sighed and closed his eyes. Gintoki waited for a moment before a thought that he has gone to sleep crossed his mind and he poked the other. And no, Katsura hasn't gone to sleep. He looked at Gintoki questioningly and Gintoki returned the look: he was the one asking questions here! It seemed to take a moment for Katsura to understand.

'Find Elizabeth, she will know whom to contact,' he said finally. Gintoki was almost disappointed at the simplicity of the task. Before he could complain though, Katsura continued in a quiet voice: 'Tell her that we need to know what the Yakuza is up to and whether anybody has been in contact with the Kiheitai. Tell her I'm here but to not come under any circumstances. Arrange some neutral place to meet her and let her choose the delay,' his voice was barely audible before he hesitated and swayed the tiniest bit. Gintoki grabbed his good arm again and that seemed to wake Katsura up. 'Don't let it be longer than in three days. We need to hurry.'

'Right, I'll do that. You rest now,' Gintoki advised in a soft tone. Gently, but firmly, he pushed Katsura to lie back down. 'I'll wait till Kagura or Shinpachi come back and I'll go,' he added. As though on cue, the entrance door opened violently and Kagura's voice invaded the flat, informing all its occupants, and all the neighbours, that Kagura and Sadaharu were back from their walk. Gintoki smiled slightly.

He felt eyes on him and looked down to see Katsura staring with a knowing expression on his face. Completely irrationally feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Gintoki dropped the smile in favour of his usual, bored expression. The corners of Katsura's lips twitched upwards ever so slightly, but the man said nothing, closing his eyes instead.

'I don't think I'll be able to cook tonight, sorry,' he muttered, sounding half-asleep already. Gintoki scowled at him, even though Katsura couldn't see it.

'Shut up, idiot,' he replied and left the bedroom, closing the door carefully behind himself. Outside, he instructed Kagura to not disturb Katsura and to not let anybody into the bedroom. He wasn't even sure if she listened, but it would probably be alright: the Shinsengumi wouldn't come twice during one day, would they? In any case, once he was outside, he met with Shinpachi, who was just coming back and he sure could count on Shinpachi to be reasonable.

Down on the street, he looked left and right and realized with a sinking feeling that he had no idea where to look for the alien duck. Well shit, he thought. It occurred to him that he should have asked Katsura where to look for the damned monster, but now it was too late. Going back now would equate to admitting defeat and he was sure Katsura wouldn't forget it easily.


	12. Scars are like wordless diary entries

**Chapter 12: Scars are like wordless diary entries, except you can't throw them out when you want to forget**

After two days of supervision, Okita completely left the task of patrolling to her and Alma decided to use it to visit the Odd Jobs every day that she was assigned to that particular route. There was nobody really verifying the hours officers left and returned and it was expected that things might happen during the patrols, delaying the return. She knew also that Gintoki's house was not under permanent observation. Still, she dared not stay too long, both to not repeat the situation from that first day and to not draw attention to the fact that she was in good relations with the man who used to be the White Demon.

All the same, at least in the Odd Jobs, her antics have not remained unnoticed. Already at her third visit, Gintoki merely looked up, smirked that infuriating, knowing smirk and went back to reading his JUMP. Alma showed herself to the bedroom and did her best to not blush when she emerged, few minutes later, because the look Gintoki was giving made it clear what he thought and he couldn't have been more wrong if he tried.

At her fourth visit, she found Gintoki up and about, carrying a tray. He visibly paused on his way somewhere when she opened the door. When she greeted him politely, he glanced down at the tray and, as soon as she has taken off her shoes and stepped up, he gave it to her.

'If you're gonna come anyway, make yourself useful,' he mumbled. Alma looked down at the tray to see a bundle of bandages, some gauze, a salve, a sponge and a small bowl of steaming water. Eyes widening as she realized what he wanted her to do, she looked up at Gintoki, but he was already walking back to the sofa and somehow the words of protest got stuck in Alma's throat. After all, she found herself thinking, she could help.

Without a word, she made her way to the bedroom door. Once there, as she has been taught when she was a young girl, she kneeled to deposit the tray on the floor and, not getting up, slid the door open. She felt ridiculous for acting like a housewife while wearing a Shinsengumi uniform. Or perhaps what bothered her was wearing the Shinsengumi uniform while repeating motions engraved into her mind when she was learning how to be a good wife. Of course, at the same time, she was well aware that it was the safest way of getting through the door with a tray.

'Took you long-' Katsura started and trailed off abruptly. Alma looked up at him and forgot all her previous thoughts.

He was sitting up on the futon, looking better than the previous time she has seen him. Very obviously, he was waiting for Gintoki to come and change the bandages, because he has removed the yukata from his shoulders, letting it pool around his waist, where it was probably still tied. She hoped it was, she thought idly, feeling her cheeks burn. He too, frozen in the motion of undoing the bandage on his right arm, blushed.

'Ah, I apologize for this,' he said awkwardly. Alma cleared her throat to answer, but ended up mutely picking up the tray, taking it to the bedroom and kneeling again to put it down and close the door purely on auto-pilot. It was the easy choice. In the meantime Katsura pulled the yukata up his left shoulder. She wanted to tell him he really didn't need to, but of course she would never utter those words.

'Gintoki got lazy,' she said instead, when she came up to the futon and placed the tray on the floor one more time. Katsura laughed shortly, quietly. He looked vaguely uncomfortable and it occurred to Alma that she was wearing a Shinsengumi uniform. Perhaps it made him weary? She glanced at him, unsure. 'If you'd rather he do it, I'm sure-'

'No, no, don't worry,' he interrupted her. 'If you don't mind being roped into his task, I certainly don't mind not listening to his complaints for once,' he added with the tiniest of smiles twisting the corners of his lips. Alma puffed a small laugh and he seemed to relax somewhat.

'Alright then. I hope my fingers are not too cold,' she warned and took over the undoing of bandage, glad to have something else to focus, other than his face and kind expression. It was disturbing her for the silliest of reasons, because he was not Yuu, so of course he had different character and expressions.

He remained perfectly motionless and watching her as she worked. She could feel his gaze on herself, glad that her hands didn't shake. What was that stupid, nervous reaction, she thought with irritation, but took care to show neither the sentiment nor her thoughts. Uncovering the gauze, she hissed at the sight of the scabbing gash.

'It will leave a scar for sure,' she whispered mournfully, surprised when Katsura snorted. It didn't sound overly amused though, she though. She looked up at him questioningly. He didn't look amused either, but didn't seem bothered in the least.

'One more won't change much,' he pointed out wryly. Before she could stop herself, Alma glanced at his exposed right shoulder and torso. Of course, she thought numbly, humans who have gone to war got injured and their injuries scarred. 'Don't look so stricken, there are worse things in the world than scars,' he added softly. Alma nodded.

'I know,' she whispered, picking up the sponge and dipping it into the warm water. A faint, prickling feeling told her that disinfectant has been mixed into the water and she nodded to herself in approval. She started washing the healing wound thoroughly and as gently as she could. 'I heal real well, so I have no scars,' she added, as close as she could get to admitting it was impossible for her to scar, even if she wanted.

'That's not necessarily bad. Some of those are memories of really nasty events,' he replied. With the corner of her eye, she saw him touch one of the scars on the side of his torso. 'Of course, they are also the luxury of survivors, so I'm not going to complain too much,' he added in a light tone. She knew it was fake, because of how his fingers were digging into this side. 'Besides, it's not true: you have a scar on your nose,' he pointed out.

'It's true,' Alma replied, surprised both to have forgotten and to have spoken out loud. She looked at him with wide eyes and he looked back with an eyebrow raised in question. 'You must think I'm a complete lunatic now,' she mumbled, blushing. Amused, he assured her he didn't and she told him she didn't even know how she got that scar. It has always been there, she said.

Except, she was pretty sure in the first life she hasn't had it, she thought, but didn't say it. She couldn't say it, so she fell silent and focused on her task. By the time she finished washing the wound, his hand fell from the scar, which she could see was a jagged cut, either inflicted with a serrated weapon or perhaps ripped open after being sewn. She was curious, but knew better than to ask. Instead, she applied the salve generously, wrinkling her nose slightly at the smell. Obviously noticing, he muttered that at least she was going to leave afterwards, while he was stuck with the stink and it made her laugh quietly.

When she put the gauze against the wound, she didn't have to say anything for him to keep it in place, even if it was probably going to stick to the salve. Accidentally, their fingers brushed and she looked up at him, startled.

He was looking down at his arm. Nonplussed for a moment, she took in the pale face that was absolutely scar-free and the long hair falling in cascades over his shoulder. She could get used to how that relaxed expression softened the features that were both achingly familiar and painfully foreign.

When he moved his head to look at her, she quickly turned to the bandages, picking them up with hands that were almost not trembling at all. She could feel his gaze on her and pretended to be completely focused on the task of wrapping the bandage around his arm, securing the gauze. By the time she was finished, his gaze was gone and she risked looking up briefly, before gathering the dirty bandages. His head was facing the far wall, but his eyes had a faraway look to them.

'Why are you helping me?' he asked. She blinked in surprise: it was only now that he was wondering about it? Surely he must have already found some answer since he has allowed her to help for so long! But when he looked at her there was genuine curiosity and perhaps a hint of confusion in his expression. 'As a Shinsengumi officer, you are helping an enemy and risking your own life and career in the process. As a sister to a member of the Kiheitai, you're helping somebody who could and would cut your brother down. Why?'

'I-' she started and paused, biting her lower lip. What could she say? She didn't want to lie, hell, she wasn't sure she could lie, when he was looking at her like that, so intent, with those warm, brown eyes. She sighed. 'My adopted brother abandoned me and mother after the war. To me, he died. The man held by the Shinsengumi is merely a traitor and a dangerous terrorist, who will get what he deserves.'

'Don't say that,' he scolded her sharply, frowning. Now that expression and tone were much more like Yuu. She smiled sadly.

'Of course, I don't quite think that. However-' she hesitated again. 'My real family has died a long time ago. My real brother, the person who was the most precious to me in the whole world and beyond it, he looked exactly like you,' she admitted. 'Well, he had dark blue eyes. I couldn't protect him. No, in fact all I ever did was hurting him and now he's gone and I can never make things right again,' she whispered. Feeling tears well in her eyes, she blinked rapidly to dispel them, but they fell anyway.

'It's stupid, but I thought, I think, if I can help you, maybe I can make up for that,' she admitted, feeling the blush warm her cheeks once again. She startled when he reached out to wipe away the tears from one cheek. The touch of his hand left a burning trace on her skin.

'It's stupid,' he agreed, but there was no malice in his voice, only kindness. 'In exchange for your help, I will gladly help you find solace if that is what you seek, but is this really enough? If the Shinsengumi find out there will really be no coming back, not to their force, not even to normal life in Edo. What will you do? Flee? Join the rebels?' he asked.

'I haven't thought that far ahead. I think I wouldn't mind,' she answered. It seemed to surprise him. It seemed to surprise him even more when she put her hand over his, pressing it slightly against her cheek, but that one surprised even her so she couldn't blame him at all.

'Really now, and I was wondering what took you so long,' drawled a voice from the doorway. Alma jumped away from Katsura, as though burned. Certainly she was blushing so hard she was sure her face could catch fire. Katsura, on the other hand, looked unperturbed. 'Take an advice from a man who's seen more women fail than he can count: when you're flirting with that idiot you have to spell it out in big letters first. Otherwise it passes right over his head.'

'Seriously, Gintoki, what-' Katsura started.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Alma said very fast, very loud. Leaning against the frame of the open door, Gintoki laughed out. When had he come? Gods, this was embarrassing, she thought, jumping to her feet, straightening the non-existent creases of her uniform. 'The patrol tomorrow will be done by Hikari. Be careful. She seems to really believe in captain Okita's idea that Katsura's hiding with the White Demon. There is a chance she will insist on searching the flat.'

Gintoki didn't seem worried. Neither did Katsura, and so Alma left them, pretending that she wasn't running away from Katsura's puzzled expression and Gintoki's mocking smirk. She had the patrol to finish after all! And the following day, Hikari returned from the patrol bruised and furious. She yelled at everybody around and threatened to arrest the Odd Jobs' boss for harbouring dangerous creatures. Only in the evening did Alma manage to get a coherent story out of her.

It appeared that Hikari arrived right on time to be trampled by the giant dog, Sadaharu was his name if Alma remembered correctly, which was apparently eager to go for a walk. The dog was swiftly followed by the little girl working in Odd Jobs and Hikari has just managed to get up when Kagura collided with her full force. The girl shouted apologies over her shoulder and ran and Hikari stomped into the flat angrily. Inside, everything was wrecked and a bloodied Odd Jobs' boss told her that Sadaharu didn't like fur trimming. He also easily allowed her to look through the flat to her heart's content, but other than him and a traumatized teenager there was nobody.

Needless to say that the friendship between Hikari and Alma, who couldn't resist telling Okita the story, was irreversibly broken and the story became the joke of the headquarters. Her excuse that Hikari never said to keep it secret didn't seem to have any influence on the situation. Indeed, the last time they talked was when Hikari demanded that Alma changes the patrol rotas in such a way that she never had to return to the Odd Jobs. And since it was a last minute change, Alma felt justified in putting mainly herself on that particular patrol: to not disturb the others if not necessary, she has told Okita when he asked.

The following day, she went back to the Odd Jobs to find a very self-satisfied Gintoki Sakata, sitting on one of his two sofas, chatting with the equally self-satisfied Tatsuma Sakamoto and Kotarou Katsura. They wouldn't tell her what was going on and so, reassured that Katsura was doing well and definitely not wanting to repeat any of the experiences from her previous visit, Alma bid them a good day and finished her rounds in record time.

She returned to the headquarters to find it in an uproar. It appeared that somebody, nobody has seen whom, has managed to slip a note into Hijikata's pocket. Needless to say that the vice-commander was not amused at being outsmarted like that, but the content of the note was what pissed him out the most. Once she got to read it, Alma had to admit she understood, not only Ginotki's and others' good mood, but also Hijikata's fury.

"The Kiheitai and Yakuza's Hoshi group are planning an attack on the castle of Edo. The exact date is not known, but it might be on Saturday evening. The Yakuza are going to try and distract the Shinsengumi. Try to keep focused. And beware: there is most likely a Kiheitai spy somewhere within your organization."

The note mocked the Shinsengumi in perfectly calligraphed hand-writing. It mocked them because it told them of things they have not managed to find out themselves and it mocked them outright with the little "try to keep focused". Finally, it mocked them for having a spy in their ranks and Hikari immediately said that just for it was fake.

'He's just pissed that he hasn't noticed the spy in his own organization and is trying to destabilize us,' she insisted stubbornly, but she seemed to be alone in her point of view. "He" being none other than the elusive Kotarou Katsura, because Yamazaki has recognized the hand-writing as belonging the infamous terrorist, Hijikata and Kondo were prepared to thread carefully.

'Even if it is a fake note, shouldn't we alert the castle and put up guards around the castle grounds?' Alma asked hesitantly. It seemed the worst they risked was being bored. Hijikata, Okita and Kondo exchanged glances.

'I wish it was as easy as that. But even if we consider the note true and not a ploy to divert our attention, while Katsura, or even the Kiheitai, does something else, there is another issue with the place and time of the planned attack. You see, the biggest problem here is that Saturday night we have to guard the Shogun, because Matsudaira is taking him for a night out,' Kondo said.

Oh, thought Alma.


	13. Even the biggest fire

**Chapter 13: Even the biggest fire can start from a tiny spark, but if you have a small flame it will go faster**

The day has finally arrived. After months of planning, a number of drawbacks and way too many doubts Shinsuke Takasugi was itching for blood. It irked him beyond belief that he still had to wait for all the pieces to be put into place, but it would be a shame to waste all the effort they have made until now. Besides, he had a reputation to keep and thus forced himself to appear unaffected, bored even, smoking his pipe on the command deck of his flag ship. He would get his blood bath soon, he told himself and smiled slightly, hoping that it looked as dangerous as he imagined it to.

He didn't turn around from the window, in which he could see the slowly approaching surface of Earth, when the door slid open and closed. He recognized the footsteps that approached him and tilted his head minutely to show that he was listening. He knew the newcomer would understand. It pleased him insanely that the people who worked for him have learned to read the smallest of his particularities. Then again, those who haven't never got far.

'Everything is going as planned, Shinsuke. We should be able to touch down without passing by the official channels, thanks to the bribed officers in the air control,' Henpeita reported with audible satisfaction. Takasugi stifled his own, satisfied smile and listened to the rest of the brief report. 'The last pieces have moved also. Our units have cut off all escape routes from the castle. Bansai just informed me that the Shogun has entered the bar, with Matsudaira and under the heavy escort of the Shinsengumi.'

'Good,' Takasugi muttered. Ensuring Shogun's absence from the castle on the evening that fit the Kiheitai was the masterpiece of this operation, at least if he was to trust Bansai's opinion. It was all Bansai's work: being the music producer of Edo's biggest star, "Otsuu-chan", he persuaded her that working as a hostess would spice up her image all the while keeping the innocent side of her personality intact. Or something along those lines, Takasugi hasn't really paid attention to the details.

The important part was that the club owner, after only a small suggestion from Bansai, has boasted to Katakuriko Matsudaira about the plan of having Tsuu Terakado for one night first, to see how it works. Completely "by accident", it turned out that the director of the police department was a fan. He took to the idea like fish to water and immediately booked the evening for himself and his dear friend, "Shou-chan". It very obviously went against Bansai's original suggestion, but has been the plan from the very beginning and Bansai calmed the club owner's worries. From there it was only a matter of finding a group of Yakuza disgruntled enough by the politics to want to cause some trouble.

The Yakuza would attack, pretending to aim for the Shogun's head. Any Shinsengumi forces possibly not assigned to the club would be called in as reinforcements. The castle guards would perhaps send some reinforcements, weakening the protection of the castle. All would converge in the club, where Bansai would make sure that the Shogun doesn't get hurt, should the Yakuza go too far in the heat of the battle. At the same time he, Shinsuke Takasugi, would lead an attack on the castle of Edo, where-

'However,' Henpeita continued, unperturbed that he was disturbing his commander's triumphal thoughts. Takasugi narrowed his eyes. 'Bansai hasn't seen all the main pillars of the Shinsengumi force in the club's vicinity: the vice-commander and the first captain are missing,' he said with displeasure. Takasugi huffed with annoyance. 'He also believes that your old acquaintance Tatsuma Sakamoto and Odd Jobs' Shinpachi Shimura are disguised as waiters.'

'Sakamoto,' Takasugi hissed. He hasn't accounted for that one appearing and he didn't think it was more than a coincidence. However, ever since he's been informed of the Kaientai's arrival, he has been waiting for news of trouble. Now, he had no doubt that the idiot went to meet Sakata and, with Katsura still unaccounted for after the last Shinsengumi's raid, he could only expect the pitiful rebel was there as well. Between Sakamoto's sources and the information Katsura could probably get on the Yakuza, because damned Ito hasn't been able to become responsible for all intelligence, it was not surprising they were up to date.

'We cannot ignore the possibility that the missing Shinsengumi are in the castle, perhaps together with some other forces,' Henpeita warned him needlessly. And as improbable as it was that the Shinsengumi were collaborating with those "other forces" that must have included Katsura's Jouishishi, they could not ignore that possibility. However, the Kiheitai would hardly come unprepared. Takasugi finally turned to face him, a nasty smile twisting his lips as he replied:

'I want to see them face our little Yato squad.'

Henpeita smiled. Not much in the world could stop Yato in general and Kamui in particular. Killing some Shinsengumi would be a minor but pleasurable bonus for them.

'Everybody is ready,' he said. Takasugi nodded. 'I believe we are low enough to be noticed, air control or not. If we don't want to give the princess the time to evacuate, we should act swiftly,' he added.

'Yes,' Takasugi agreed. Wasting no more time, he followed Henpeita down to where the attack squad was waiting.

It was a pretty sight. Besides his own people, who would proudly carry the Kiheitai's banners into the fight, stood the former 7th division of the Harusame pirates, with the banners of their former organization. But that wasn't it. The cherry on the cake were the banners he has had made especially for the occasion: Sakamoto's Tosan coat of arms, pure white for the White Demon and khaki green with the kanji for "katsura". The survivors from the castle, and they would make sure there were enough to carry the tale, would swear the old, legendary leaders have united and allied with the infamous space pirates.

The legendary, Jouishishi leaders and the Harusame have united and stormed the castle of Edo, would scream the headlines the following day. Furious, because they were unable to get to the Shogun, they have wrecked the castle and brutally murdered the innocent, young princess, they would mourn.

The Bakufu and Amanto supporting the Shogunate would not be able to ignore such information, they would not be able to let go of such an underhanded attack. And the Shogun, blinded by grief after his precious, innocent, little sister got brutally murdered, would descend upon the ronin with vengeful fury. There would be no mercy. If they didn't want to die, the "moderate" Joui would have no choice but to pick their katana back up and join the Kiheitai. The Yorozuya would have no choice but to fight to protect themselves and their close ones. Forced by the turning tide, people would raise. Attacked, the Harusame would retaliate.

And the war would spread.

'We're ready to go,' announced the pilot through the speakers. Takasugi smiled, his visions of the future clearing from his head as he was about to make the first step to turn them into reality. The bottom trapdoor started opening and the ship's guns opened fire to cover the attack squad.

'Charge,' yelled Takasugi, thrusting his hand in front of him, katana pointing at the castle's gates. Kamui echoed the order with glee, running forward as he screamed. His Yato followed with fierce yells. One of them spared a moment to send a series of bullets at the guards on the wall, while the others went through the castle guards as a hot knife through butter.

They jump-kicked the massive entrance gate and the wood splintered and gave with a mournful sound. Shouts of alarm rose to the sky.

The Kiheitai followed, shouting enthusiastically, waving the banners. Takasugi hoped some of the guards on the wall have seen all the colours and have survived to tell the tale. Those on the ground got trampled and even if the Yato have accidentally speared one, they have not survived the passage of the Kiheitai.

In the front courtyard, they met a second group of guards, which was larger and better prepared: they jumped aside as the Yato charged and engaged the Kiheitai instead. Steel clashed, the sounds of it being the most beautiful music to Takasugi's ears.

All the same, he pressed forward, behind Kamui and his Yato, with the core of the Kiheitai around him. Hitting the building, they spread to cover all the main corridors, as planned. While his men willingly took routes that only led to more guards, Takasugi followed Kamui, who was heading the shortest way to the private chambers of the Shogun and the princess.

Chaotic and scared guard patrols were no challenge for Yato, not even worth breaking the stride. They stopped short only at the sight Takasugi has both expected and not: Sakata and Katsura blocking passage at the end of the corridor, beyond which was the first reception hall. They were both armed. Sakata even exchanged his pathetic, wooden toy for honest steel and in other circumstances, Takasugi would congratulate him.

Instead, he took in their grim, set expressions, so similar to those they have had on board of his ship, moments before they have erased half a division of the Harusame. This time, he thought, it would not be the same. And perhaps he should be glad they found out about his plan after all. It made them cross paths with him again and this time, it would mean their death. And with them gone there would be nobody who could stop him. Takasugi felt like laughing.

'You promised me, Shinsuke,' Kamui reminded him, gleeful, not turning away from the enemy. Sakata and Katsura gripped their katana tighter and Takasugi smiled. Weapons would not help them here. Surely they knew it already.

'Be my guest, Kamui,' he purred. 'Have your fun as long as you open the passage. That was our deal,' he reminded the Yato. The last thing he wanted was to be delayed by the fight that would doubtlessly take the whole width of the corridor, which just as doubtlessly, has been Sakata's and Katsura's plan.

'Indeed,' Kamui drawled mockingly. 'I'll take care of those two alone. You guys follow the Jouishishi,' he spoke to his escort, putting accent on the name. In front of them, Sakata and Katsura glanced beyond Kamui and beyond Takasugi, eyes widening at the sight of the banners. They have obviously not expected that, which only made the inevitable victory sweeter. Takasugi wanted them to know, as they died, what would happen afterwards.

Their brief moment of distraction was all the opening Kamui needed. Silent and swift, he jumped them and, before they could properly defend, pushed them forward, hands flat on their chests. They flew across the reception hall and into the opposite wall and Kamui ran after them. Takasugi didn't wait to see how the fight continued. It would doubtlessly be pleasant, but a busy man like him had precious little time for pleasure.

There was one corridor leading away from the reception hall, to the right of the one that they just took to arrive. With the last glance at how Kamui nimbly jumped away from the perfectly synchronized attacks of the ultimate Joui tag team, Takasugi directed them that way.

Only to run into an opposing group composed mainly of the Kaientai. There was undeniable satisfaction at seeing only very few of Katsura's Joui rebels among them: it meant he has managed to break their organization and it would be all the easier to pick the worthy one up afterwards and strengthen the Kiheitai.

'This is as far as you go,' stated the short woman who was Sakamoto's second in command. Takasugi smirked mockingly. Two Yato, because he knew the woman was a Yato and he recognized the annoying, red-haired Odd Jobs' girl standing right next to Katsura's alien duck, stood no chance against the 7th division.

Behind Takasugi, the loud noise of wall breaking signalized that Kamui was having fun. The Odd Jobs' red-head looked in that direction sharply. Wasn't she Kamui's little sister? How amusing, Takasugi thought.

'Go,' Sakamoto's second in command breathed. The red-head pounced, making to go through the Kiheitai, rather than the long way around. She barely got until the group when Abuto reached out and stopped her short.

'The boss doesn't want to be disturbed,' he said with a serene smile. The red-head glared and kicked, but he blocked it. 'Entertain me instead,' Abuto purred. The red-head literally growled at him wordlessly and it seemed to please or amuse him. They both jumped and clashed in the air, two punches connecting as they both disregarded protection in favour of attacking.

'Kaientai,' Sakamoto's second in command yelled. The men behind her yelled back something Takasugi couldn't understand. He narrowed his eyes at her. 'Stand your ground. Don't let them pass,' she ordered in a firm tone.

'Leave none of them alive,' he growled to his group. Guards who didn't know the truth about Sakamoto's allegiance were better witnesses, so he didn't need the ragtag group of space merchants. He would teach Sakamoto a lesson for sticking his obnoxious nose where it didn't belong.

The idiot should have stayed in the space.

The Yato and his Kiheitai jumped forward and the two groups clashed violently. Takasugi stayed behind and, predictably, Matako took the hint to stay close to him.

'We're getting past this. No time to lose,' he told her as quietly as he could in the racket of yells and clashing steel. She nodded and looked around quickly, to find the best path. As though Takasugi couldn't do it himself, he thought irritably and barked at her to follow.


	14. Sometimes it's difficult

**Chapter 14: Sometimes it's difficult to say who drew the short straw, sometimes it's not**

Tatsuma Sakamoto truly, honestly loved clubs in Edo. They were the best from all of the planets he has visited, with the best atmosphere and the best hostesses. The same sake tasted better in a club in Edo than it did in the most luxurious bar on the most luxurious planet. Or it could be that he enjoyed the prettiest hostesses and that made the sake all the sweeter. It wasn't nearly as much fun to be a bartender and even less when all he wanted was to be fighting to protect his comrades.

With pursed lips he observed the arrival of the guest of honour for the evening: none other than the Shogun. It was the first time he was seeing the powerful man with his own eyes and he took his time to notice the dignified manner in which the man carried himself, even when entering a night club, the expensive clothes and the surprisingly relaxed expression. It would be interesting, he thought, to talk with that man once. It would have to wait for another occasion, he amended with a sigh and cast a brief glance around him, to make sure he was ready for his "job", before focusing again on the entrance.

A bespectacled, older man arrived as well, slapping a hand on the Shogun's shoulder, as though they were long-time friends. Matsudaira, Sakamoto thought, unsure if it was with dislike or not. The man was known for his tastes in drinking and flirting and Sakamoto has seen him in this particular club multiple times. Of course he couldn't, and didn't want to, condemn him just for that.

If they have arrived, Sakamoto thought, it meant the others have gotten into the castle of Edo.

It was their idea to use the commotion as the Shogun will be leaving to sneak in through a small side entrance, used for making deliveries. Sakamoto knew of it because he has once traded with the castle of Edo, bringing them some luxurious, unnecessary products, he didn't even remember what. It didn't matter. What did was that the entrance was only guarded by only one man under normal circumstances. It was also guarded by a heavy door, but between Kagura and Mutsu that must have not mattered much.

'You'd think they'd cancelled the evening out after receiving our warning,' Shinpachi, dressed in waiter's clothes and standing next to the bar, muttered. Sakamoto spared the boy a brief glance, assessing the irritated expression and tense shoulders.

'Relax, Shinpachi,' he whispered. 'We should be happy they haven't changed plans. Changing plans would alert Takachibi and he would also, perhaps, most probably, alter his plans. Next time we might not have been so lucky as to catch a hint,' he pointed out in a low tone. 'Besides, we always knew there was a non-negligible chance they will ignore the warning.'

That has been Gintoki's main argument against sending the warning, a note carefully caligraphed by Zura, in the first place. Well, in all honesty, he only started protesting when they got to discussing how exactly they could deliver the warning. For obvious reasons, Zura couldn't go openly and in person. For fear of being, rightfully, associated with the infamous terrorist, nobody could go openly and that was when Zura suggested an interesting and, at least for Sakamoto, surprising alternative.

Paako. Sakamoto found it difficult to stifle a wide smile that wanted to twist his lips upwards every time he thought about Paako. Right from the awful hairstyle to the manly way in which "she" walked, "she" was hilarious. Zura agreed with him wholeheartedly, unabashed when Kintoki dragged into the conversation the existence of Zurako, who was apparently much more convincing. However, Zura being injured, he would be in a bad situation if Zurako got noticed and thus Paako was charged with slipping Zura's note into Hijikata's pocket.

It was scary that "she" has managed. They only had to hope that the Shinsengumi have heeded the warning or he and Zura would never hear the end of it.

Sakamoto wished he had any excuse to go out and assess the Shinsengumi forces securing the area, to make sure that some were not there. He wished he wasn't stuck doing absolutely nothing, watching how Matsudaira and the Shogun went down the stairs, were greeted by a popular singer playing hostess and guided by her to a table, where a few more hostesses were waiting, including Shinpachi's dangerous, older sister. Once there the commander of the police wrapped an arm around the singer's slim shoulders, saying something about having fun and Sakamoto could hear Shinpachi grit his teeth.

He stifled a smile, although it did occur to him that maybe they should have chosen somebody else to stay with him. Shinpachi wasn't known for restraining himself and if he exploded with something improper, he could get thrown out or even arrested. Plus, if he exposed his real identity, the observer sent by the Kiheitai could get suspicious and who knew what would happen then.

The said Kiheitai, and Sakamoto wasn't sure whether he was glad or not to have noticed the suspicious person, was there alright. Further in the room, hidden in the shadows, was the man who fit perfectly Kintoki's and Zura's descriptions: Bansai Kawakami. Sakamoto didn't dare look his direction too often. He didn't know why the man was there and even how he managed to slip through the Shinsengumi's protection. He could be there to observe as much as to assassinate the Shogun, should the raid on the castle fail.

An unknown factor was always a potential danger and Sakamoto knew his own weaknesses. Being discreet and spying were among them, but there was nobody to whom he could delegate the task of keeping an eye on the Kiheitai. He would have to do it himself and he worried he wasn't going to manage.

At the same time, he was somewhat glad. One strong fighter in the club meant one less for Kintoki, Zura and Mutsu to face. He was worried enough as things were, wishing that somebody else was chosen to stay in a club. Plus, he and Shinpachi could surely take on one Kiheitai and if they did maybe Sakamoto wouldn't feel so guilty for playing bartender while the others were risking their lives.

'Oi, waiter, waiter,' Matsudaira called out cheerfully, going as far as to wave his hand. When the boy failed to react immediately, Sakamoto gave Shinpachi a small nudge and started preparing champagne glasses. He knew what Matsudaira would order, much to the delight of the club owner.

It was fun to watch Shinpachi stammer a greeting and blush when his idol addressed him with a cute smile. It was slightly less fun when Matsudaira looked at him suspiciously and said he didn't remember his face and whether he wasn't too young to be in the club. Thankfully Otae reassured the policeman that Shinpachi was simply a new waiter.

Shinpachi took the order, Sakamoto prepared it and Shinpachi managed to deliver it successfully, despite his trembling hands. The hostesses giggled at Matsudaira's poor jokes and eagerly drank the champagne he poured into their glasses. It took amazingly little time for Matsudaira to demand more bottles.

The Kiheitai observer looked like he has fallen asleep, but it was impossible to judge for sure with his dark glasses. Sakamoto couldn't rule out the possibility that the man truly was a master assassin and no stress showed in his posture. He too fought to look perfectly relaxed, especially when the feeling of being observed told him that the Kiheitai wasn't sleeping at all. However, neither of them made a move. Sakamoto prepared more champagne for later and Shinpachi came back to stand in front of the bar, disgusted by Matsudaira's arm wrapped around Otsuu-chan's shoulders.

An officer of the Shinsengumi entering the club abruptly went almost unseen, but Sakamoto has been waiting for this. Despite his best attempts at staying relaxed, he stiffened in expectation. The officer rushed up to Matsudaira and whispered into his ear. Sakamoto didn't have to hear it to know what was going on, especially when he saw Matsudaira's expression change from cheerful to worried and angry.

It has started.

Outside the club, the Yakuza have engaged the Shinsengumi guards, as Takachibi has planned, taking everybody's attention. In the castle of Edo, Kintoki and Zura have probably, hopefully, clashed with Takachibi and stopped his plan. Sakamoto really wished he was there to make sure they didn't kill each other while they were at it.

 **})i({**

Getting rid of one guard and replacing him with three Kaientai traders after they have slipped into the castle, because their aim was to upgrade and not weaken the security, was no challenge at all. It was far trickier to find the way once inside, especially without being noticed by the guard patrols. It went without saying that anybody deemed an intruder would surely be eliminated or arrested and having a known and wanted terrorist among them, never mind a few of his followers, would make it very difficult to explain how they didn't mean to cause harm. And again: they meant to strengthen the security and not remove it, so neutralizing the patrols wasn't really an option, much to Kagura's disappointment. They couldn't be hundred percent sure they would intercept Takasugi after all, and they could hardly go about clearing the path for him.

Not that the patrols of guards stood any chance against a couple of Yato from the ex-Harusame 7th division allied with the Kiheitai. Hell, Gintoki wasn't even sure if they stood any chance, with their skills and numbers and two Yato in their ranks. The plan was that he and Katsura put themselves as the first line of resistance, with the hope of dividing the Yato into two groups, because nobody doubted that it would be the Yato in the first lines of the enemy and only afterwards the Kiheitai.

He knew it was going to be difficult the very moment he realized who exactly was spearheading the attack: the second strongest Yato in existence. He should have known, he thought, tightening the grip on the katana. It was a reassuring weight in his hand, but suddenly felt like it might not be enough. If Kamui had one or two of his Yato to help, the fight would be painfully short, he thought.

Just then, Kamui ordered his men to follow the Jouishishi and his words gave Gintoki a pause.

Jouishishi, not Kiheitai, he said. Somehow it seemed like an important difference and against himself Gintoki glanced away from his enemy, behind him and behind Takasugi, at the gathered group carrying banners. For a split of a second he wondered why they bothered to take such unpractical objects to a raid, but then he realized there were different banners and his eyes widened as he understood their significance. That bastard was making it seem as though they have all reunited!

He saw a movement at the edge of his vision, a blur of red approaching. Before he had a chance to react, a hand hit him, flat against his chest, knocking most of the air out of his lungs. And he was flying backwards, the reception hall blurring from the speed.

The impact against the wall knocked what air was left in his lungs, stunning him for far too long.

It felt like Kamui has teleported to stand in front of him, punching him in the gut right as Gintoki got his bearings back and was ready to fight. There was no shame in doubling up with a breathless gasp, because he was sure the punch was strong enough to smash his internal organs. It felt like it at least, but he hasn't expected less from a Yato.

When a follow-up kick in the face didn't come, Gintoki straightened to see Kamui turned away, a long gash of red on his back, side-stepping a swishing blade. Good, he thought, Zura took the opportunity to regain initiative.

Zura avoided a punch and Gintoki took the opportunity that their enemy was minutely destabilized to attack, swinging his blade low to cut the tendons in Kamui's knee. The Yato brat managed to get away in the last second and even sent Zura back into the wall. Unfortunately for him, he had to turn away from Gintoki to do that and Gintoki didn't waste oppoerunities like that.

His katana sang as it cut the air, the only warning Kamui had before a second gash bloomed red on his back.

The Yato turned to Gintoki with a gleeful smile that showed far too many teeth. As he was turning, Zura kicked one leg from under him and the Yato stumbled in surprise. Gintoki raised his katana without hesitation and cut.

Tips of red hair floated away in disarray as Kamui dodged first Gintoki's cut, then Zura's. His steps took him away from them and neither Gintoki nor Zura wasted time in charging ahead. Except Kamui was waiting and it was by a hair's breadth that Gintoki avoided a kick which would implant him into the closest wall, possibly permanently.

On auto-pilot, he managed to balance himself and swing wildly at the outstretched leg.

Blood from the cut splattered on Gintoki, but Kamui didn't seem to feel the injury. He went smoothly from the first kick to another and this time Gintoki was forced to jump back. And even as he was jumping, he saw Kamui turn back to Katsura, just as if the damned Yato has expected the momentary retreat.

Thanks to his reflexes and excellent footwork, Katsura avoided Kamui's first punch and caught the second on the edge of his katana, forcing the Yato to pull back for a second. He took that second to attack and Gintoki pounced at the same time, a feral yell tearing itself from his throat.

He thought he glimpsed a smirk and then Kamui was gone. And Gintoki was rushing at Katsura, with too much momentum to stop.

Eyes widening, they managed to catch each other's attack and parry clumsily and before Gintoki fully caught his footing on the ground, something connected firmly with his lower back and propelled him, far too fast, face forward into the wall.

He very nearly took off Zura's head as he flew past, but there was no time to worry about that because it was either his nose or his wrist and- The impact stunned him momentarily. He came back to his senses hearing a familiar, pain-filled scream.

Somewhat unsteady, his head spinning, Gintoki turned away from the wall. Zura was on his knees in front of Kamui, whose fingers were digging into Zura's injured arm, tearing into the barely scabbed gash. Zura's katana was on the floor next to them, probably just forced out of his hand, judging by the painful angle at which Kamui was holding Zura's other wrist. Able to see the side of Kamui's face, Gintoki didn't miss the gleeful smile.

'Shit,' he breathed. He swallowed thickly and gripped the hilt of his katana harder, ready to attack again. Just then, Kamui lifted one leg and kicked Katsura into a wall. Gintoki charged with a yell, but Kamui was jumping as well, one hand lifted and ready to strike and Gintoki knew he wouldn't get there on time.

Desperation fuelled his moves and he pushed himself as fast as he could, but as Zura limply hit the wall, surely as stunned as Gintoki has been moments ago, Gintoki knew that Kamui would be there before him. Even as he ran, he saw, as though in slow motion, how the terrifying Yato, smiling gleefully, landed on his left foot, his right hand moving parallel to the floor, ready to crush Zura's neck.


	15. Death is a permanent thing

**Chapter 15: Death is a permanent thing, unless it isn't, but then it brings problematic questions**

Daiki Ito confirmed the hand-writing on the note to be Katsura's, but firmly claimed the information was incorrect. According to him, Takasugi simply wanted the Shinsengumi to have a real chance at wiping Katsura out, even better if he could sneak into the detention facility himself and kill his old comrade. Alma didn't know whether his words had any impact on the situation, but the implicit admission of being a Kiheitai agent all along sealed her adoptive brother's fate in a way Daiki hasn't fully considered it seemed. He was deemed too dangerous to be left alive while the Shinsengumi were busy elsewhere and he was done away with.

Alma hasn't been there to see it, not that anybody expected her to. She has gone on patrol as though nothing happened and spent too long in the Odd Jobs, trying to not feel the overwhelming guilt and something closely resembling panic. She must have failed, because she was offered a camomile tea to calm herself and warm hugs from just about everybody present. Her colleagues, on the other hand, let her be as she knew they would and nobody said anything when she was back an hour later than usual.

She tried to tell herself that Daiki got what he deserved. It was difficult.

It helped that Saturday was approaching fast and plans needed to be made, just in case Katsura wasn't making fun of them, as well as in case he was trying to use an opportunity to take down the Shogun. When Alma asked to be sent with the castle group, Kondo and Hijikata seemed to believe her excuse: she didn't want to do the largely monotonous protection duty that left plenty of time for thinking. Only Hikari shot her a weird look before asking to integrate the castle group as well.

The group was small, because Matsudaira insisted the Shogun needed to be protected more than anything else and the castle had protection of its own. He barely authorized twenty officers to go, under the joint command of Hijikata and Okita. For a while, as they walked down the dark corridors, getting glared at by the castle guards, it seemed like nothing was going to happen. However, just as Okita started to complain about Hijikata having been fooled by Katsura, as though it has been Hijikata's decision alone, they heard distant sounds.

Gun shots. Screams.

Hijikata and Okita shared a grim look before the former yelled at the small unit to move it and they all ran. In the beginning it was difficult to keep track of the direction and run at the same time, because their footsteps were louder than the commotion they were aiming at, but soon they could hear it clearly. The clangs of steel joined the shouts and gun shots, as well as a sound of something heavy hitting a wall, or perhaps the floor.

The Shinsengumi burst into the reception hall, to see a fight going on at the opposite end. It wasn't difficult to guess that the Kiheitai have met with resistance, but it took a moment to realize that there were no castle guards in the brawl. Who the hell-

A pained shout captured Alma's attention and she looked to the side. Katsura, she recognized the screaming person, eyes widening.

A human brain was a marvellous thing. Alma saw Katsura fly limply towards a wall, blood colouring the sleeve of his white haori where the gash inflicted by Okita's bazooka was. She saw a red-haired person jump right behind, one hand ready to strike. In a blink of an eye her brain estimated their trajectories and speed and came to the conclusion that mere seconds would pass between Katsura hitting the wall with stunning impact and the fisted hand of the red-head smashing into his neck, with enough force to crush his windpipe, tear the arteries and very possibly snap his spine before breaking the wall behind.

She was running before her consciousness caught up with the movement. Three steps to gain momentum and she jumped, right foot stretched out and aiming for where she expected the red-head to be half a second before his fist connected with Katsura's neck. She vaguely registered Hijikata's and Okita's shouts of protest.

The red-head was smiling gleefully as he landed on his left foot in the place Alma's brain has estimated as her best chance. As she flew towards him, she saw his fist move towards it target-

He noticed her too late to react. He turned his head minutely a split of a second before Alma's foot connected with his left shoulder, knocking him off course. He started falling and Alma already turned her attention to the space where she should fall, estimating that she had enough space to roll safely before hitting the wall, when she felt a hand grab her right ankle tightly.

She snapped her attention back to the red-head, who was grinning fiercely. He changed his fall into a pirouette mid-air and it was pure instinct that told Alma to kick out with her left foot, sacrificing the safe landing as she felt herself being swung sideways.

Her foot connected with the red-haired head, with force enough to move it to the side, but the grin was not gone and neither was the hand on her ankle. What the hell was that-

She shielded her head with her arm, vaguely aware she has screamed as she collided with the wall, damaging it in the process. Her instincts, honed from countless fights in his childhood and her life before took over again. She was barely aware that, even as she collided and registered the pain, she used her other hand to minimize the impact and forcefully push her away from the wall, ignoring the flare of pain from the wrist broken in the process, facing the opponent.

The red-head was looking at her with equal parts eagerness and curiosity.

'And who might you be, little girl?' he asked in a mocking tone that nevertheless held some of the curiosity she could see on his face. He looked ready to fight, so she changed her footing slightly, to be able to move fast. 'Are you sure you're human?'

'Should you really be the one telling me this?' she asked back through gritted teeth. It fit as her answer to both questions, because she was fairly sure he was younger than her and certainly not much taller if any.

'Draw back, Karma,' Okita snapped sharply before the red-head had the time to reply. He barely glanced towards the Shinsengumi captain and so Alma didn't look away either. Her wrist has mended itself and she adjusted the positions of her hands accordingly. The red-head narrowed his eyes at the movement. 'This isn't an opponent you can win against,' Okita added.

'And you think you can, stupid sadist?' asked a familiar, female voice. This one got a better reaction from the red-head: he turned his head to look at the newcomer, eyes widening for just the shortest split of a second before his smile grew. 'Gin-chan, Takachibi went ahead from the fight, I don't know what he could want,' the girl added.

Sakata and Katsura, Alma thought with alarm. She has forgotten they were there, focused on the immediate danger. Dared she look away from the red-head to check how they were doing?

'There's one viable target in the building, boss,' Okita spoke up suddenly. Alma didn't know whom he was addressing. 'The princess,' he added. Gintoki cursed. 'Me and China will take care of this guy here, Hijikata, why don't you take out the Kiheitai? Karma, go with him.'

'Who do you think you are, ordering me around?' Hijikata yelled angrily. 'Karma, follow me,' he added on the same breath, very obviously going to follow Okita's "orders". Alma stifled a smile.

With the corner of her eye, Alma saw Kagura approach, cracking her knuckles, eyes trained on the red-head. It struck Alma that their hair colour was the same and so were their eyes. Movement on her other side was Okita, katana drawn, eyes also trained on the red-head, who laughed happily, because "so many people wanted a round with him". He didn't appear in the least worried about the situation, but Alma was sure Okita and a girl who was small, but was, after all, a Yato, were not going to go easy on him.

It occurred to her that the red-head was surely a Yato as well.

She stepped away and looked around, breath hitching when she saw Hijikata glare at Katsura, hand on the hilt of his katana. The terrorist was looking back at him with a blank expression, holding on to the obviously reopened gash with his good hand. Wondering if she would have to fight the Shinsengumi now, Alma glanced at the unit.

'I don't have time to deal with you now, Katsura,' Hijikata said, his displeasure clearly audible. Katsura didn't even twitch. 'Be good and stay around after we get a hold of Takasugi, so that I can arrest you as well,' he added and turned away, glaring at the Shinsengumi who were watching him with various levels of surprise. 'You heard the captain, didn't you? What the hell are you waiting for?' he growled. Behind him, Gintoki handed Katsura a katana and they shared a brief, serious look.

'I'm sorry, vice-captain, but you will not be arresting me today,' Katsura spoke in a calm and serious tone. Anger flared in Hijikata's eyes, but he pretended to not hear anything and the next moment he, Katsura and Gintoki were charging towards the battling Kiheitai as though they were allies. Alma didn't hesitate to follow, along with the rest of the unit.

Their attack didn't come unnoticed. Hijikata, who was two steps ahead of everybody, had to stop when a Kiheitai swung his katana at him. Immediately, Alma knew they didn't have the time to hack through the crowd: Takasugi needed to be stopped.

'Duck,' she yelled and jumped at the same time. Miraculously, Katsura and Gintoki listened and she flew above them, jump-kicking the first Kiheitai into another. Unlike the red-head, they followed her predictions and fell and she rolled, clearing a couple more of the enemies by colliding with them and making them stumble left and right. A few moved out of the way on their own. As she stopped in a crouch, Alma saw two shadows jump over her, yelling, katana ready to strike.

Blood splattered and the path was clear. Gintoki and Katsura were already running down the corridor and Alma fluidly moved to get up, ignoring the bruises and scratches that would be gone before they became a nuisance. She made to follow when a hand clamped tightly on her shoulder.

Instinctively, Alma grabbed the offender by the wrist and pulled to get free and toss them aside, but they didn't budge.

'Fight with me, girlie,' she heard before she felt herself being tossed to the side. It wasn't strong enough to cause her any trouble, but it did throw her off her trajectory and Katsura and Gintoki were long gone. 'You're strong and we have a deal with Takasugi. I cannot let you pass,' the person who has stopped her spoke again and she finally looked their direction.

A Yato, that much was beyond doubt. He had long, blond hair, but he was pale like the red-head and dressed in the same style. Only this one was tall, his shoulders broad. He smiled at her and it was neither gleeful nor threatening, but his eyes remained cold.

'Humans are so weak, it's boring to fight them,' he said. 'You'll keep me amused, will you not, police officer?' he asked. She had no choice. As he spread his legs a bit, moving his weight to the left, Alma charged without a warning.

She was faster, but her punch barely made him stumble. His, on the other hand, even though she blocked it easily, nearly broke her ulna. He smirked and she gritted her teeth. She jumped away and he jumped forward.

It was the kind of fight in which she didn't need to think. She ducked his punch and kicked out without any need of consulting her brain. He grunted lowly when her knee connected with his stomach, but didn't quite double up as she wanted. Instead, he grabbed her leg and swung her around into the corner between the corridor wall and the hall's wall. She felt her skull crack the tiniest bit and ignored it: if it didn't stop her from moving it was not important.

She ducked lower this time and swung her leg to kick the back of his knees, almost surprised when it worked. Not surprised enough to hamper her instincts. With no conscious decision on her part, she jumped behind him as he was falling, put a hand at the back of his head and pushed as hard as she could.

His head made a small dent in the wooden floor.

Without hesitation, Alma got up and turned to follow Katsura. She didn't need to know whether her opponent was dead or alive. She didn't want a confirmation that she has killed anybody, although she strongly suspected that he was simply knocked out.

A hand grabbing her ankle made her freeze.

'It seems I need to get serious with you, girlie,' said her opponent, clearly amused. Alma's eyes widened as she turned to look. He was moving somewhat sluggishly, but the iron hold on her ankle gave him all the time he wanted. She pulled to free herself, but her leg didn't even budge. She pulled harder, heart racing as she realized the extent of his strength. It seemed that she too took him lightly and she was going to pay for it now.

He tugged hard and she went flying. In the last moment she managed to move her arms and it was her forearm rather than her skull that shattered against the floorboards. She screamed, even as she was flying the other direction already, vaguely aware he was standing now.

Her second forearm shattered against the wall, but he has let go of her ankle this time and Alma didn't hesitate. Barely have her feet touched the ground when she was jumping, the round kick slightly unbalanced because she couldn't quite move her arms like she wanted, but still finding its target.

She felt ribs crack under her heel, but there was no triumph. She felt nothing as she struggled to land, screaming in pain when she needed to lean on her broken arm. But she didn't stop. Blindly, she kicked out in the direction where she thought he should be. A punch in her thigh threw her off balance and she tumbled away, luckily avoiding it when he literally jumped to where her belly has been a second earlier.

When she got up, she had to fight dizziness and realized that she has lost. Her advantage was her speed and with her head spinning it gave him no trouble at all to grab her from behind, one arm around her chest, one hand firmly grabbing her chin. She hasn't even heard him coming. At least she would recover, she thought before he twisted her head sharply.

A burst of pain blinded her and then there was nothing.

When she blinked her eyes open she felt confused for a moment. Shouldn't he be laying on cold tiles, rather than wooden floorboards? Shouldn't the air smell sterile?

'Damn it,' she heard Hijikata yell with frustration over the sounds of a fight and she remembered. She was a Shinsengumi officer and a spy for the leader of a non-violent terrorist faction, currently on a mission in the castle of Edo. She has died, due to a snapped neck, probably not very long ago.

She must have been thrown away, discarded like a broken toy she has been for a while, she realized when she noticed where she was: in the corridor, a good few meters away from the fight going on in the reception hall. Nobody was paying her any attention and thus she got up slowly, tentatively moving her head to left and right. Her neck seemed ok. There was no pain in her arms either and her head was no longer spinning.

Perfect.

She should go back to the fight and help, she supposed, but the thought left her head as fast as it appeared. When she got up, not caring to go slowly, confident that she was fully healed, there was no hesitation before she directed her footsteps down the corridor. That she didn't know the way was no problem, because she could follow the dead guards well enough, taking care to not look at them too much, lest his memories came forward.

She heard and identified the footsteps catching up with her well in advance and that was perhaps why the chilling sound of steel drawn from the sheath surprised her so much. If it wasn't for her instincts, which took over her actions yet again, the swishing sound of air cut by the beautifully sharp blade would have been the prelude to her second death that day.

As things were, she managed to sidestep the threat, turn around and draw her own katana before the unexpected opponent wrenched the blade out from where it embedded itself into the floorboards from the sheer force of the blow. She didn't attack only because this must have been a mistake. Hikari might have been furious about that Odd Jobs' story, but-

'What the hell are you?' the police officer Alma has until recently considered a friend hissed furiously, katana ready to strike again. Alma parried the blow and danced away. 'I saw you die,' Hikari hissed and Alma recoiled.

Of course, she thought numbly, her brain more concerned with the unexpected danger than the consequences of her recent resurrection for the moment. She parried another attack automatically, trying to find words to reply.

'We're on the same side though,' was the only thing that came to her mind. Denying the accusation would lead her nowhere. Hikari snorted coldly.

'Same side, are we?' she mocked and attacked again. Alma parried, wincing when it didn't come as clean as she would have liked to. She truly should have put more effort into the sword fighting lessons. 'Don't make me laugh. You were the one who tipped Katsura about the raids, weren't you?' she asked. Alma winced. She had nothing to say and for a moment they exchanged attacks and parries in silence.

She should kill Hikari, her brain told her in a cold voice that sounded very much like Yuu. It came as such a shock that Alma almost had her arm sliced in two when she faltered in her attack.

'Destroying such a perfect plan,' the other woman hissed. Alma paused: what? 'You were good, you know. I have spent all my free time trying to find the damned leak and I wouldn't have realized if you hadn't jumped back there to save that pathetic excuse of a patriot,' she added and dealt her yet strongest blow, but Alma could deal with strength. She was far stronger than Hikari.

Something about her words was wrong though, Alma thought.

'Now die,' Hikari growled. She attacked with doubled speed and Alma had trouble catching the blade before it reached her. 'I'll kill you as many times as necessary,' she promised and Alma shuddered as memories she never wanted to remember came forward in a rush. She couldn't even see Hikari or the dark corridor and when the burning pain of a blade slashing diagonally across her torso came, she couldn't tell it apart from his memories.

Something clattered on the floor. Numbly, Alma was aware of stumbling back a step or two, until her back collided weakly with something solid. Funny, she thought, there shouldn't have been anything behind, just bodies and blood. And the birthing pits.

'I'll not let you get to Takasugi. And then I'll kill Katsura as well, don't worry,' a female voice whispered and Alma had no time to be confused as to why there was a female voice, because the meaning of the words hit her like a Yato's punch. And she remembered where she was.

She registered the tell-tale swish of air cut with a blade and moved without thinking, grabbing the hand that held the blade even as the sharp edge dug into her shoulder. There was a small, surprised sound and she smiled coldly. And suddenly she was looking into the terrified eyes of Hikari.

'I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that,' she said in a flat tone. With ease, she forced the blade up and out of her flesh and then twisted, breaking Hikari's wrist effortlessly. The woman screamed but Alma paid it no heed. Without thinking, without hesitating, she took Hikari's katana before it could fall. And she plunged it into Hikari's stomach.

Hikari's eyes snapped wide open, staring at Alma with something resembling surprise. In a jerky motion, she pulled the blade to the side, tearing her opponent open and then pushed both Hikari and the blade away. She used far too much force and the body pretty much bounced off the opposite wall, landing in a heap in the middle of the corridor.

Suddenly nauseous as she realized that she has killed a person, Alma pressed both hands to her mouth, unable to look away, even as she slowly slid down the wall. She vaguely heard a voice shouting her name and she wondered if she should recognize it or not. Then black dots danced in front of her eyes and she was unable to blink them away.

Somebody shook her gently and she looked into dark, concerned eyes, blurred in the most bizarre manner. When has Hijikata gotten here? She saw his lips move, but she could only hear her own, rushing blood.

She wanted to tell him that Hikari has been Takasugi's spy, but she wasn't sure whether the words really left her mouth or not. And when has she lowered her hands from her mouth anyway?

Hijikata glanced towards the dead woman. He was too blurred for Alma to read his expression. Then he looked to the side and opened his mouth. Vaguely, Alma heard a voice, perhaps his, but she could not understand the words.

She blinked and she was lying flat on the floor, Sakamoto's Mutsu leaning over her with a small frown. It occurred to her that somebody had to stop Hijikata from arresting Katsura and Mutsu's frown deepened, so maybe she has said it out loud. A firm hand on her chest stopped her when she wanted to move and she saw Mutsu's lips move: something about an Elizabeth, but it made no sense. Who even was Elizabeth?

She gasped as her cursed seal kicked in and started healing her injuries. She has forgotten about them, she realized, and now the pain hit her double. She tried to blink back the madly dancing black dots, but they only grew until everything was black. And there was no pain.


	16. A hero is never late

**Chapter 16: A hero is never late, he arrives precisely when he means to**

Hitting the wall, yet again, strong enough to have all the air from his lungs driven out and to forget for a moment where was up and down and what exactly was happening, Katsura was nonetheless very aware of the fist rushing his way with the speed that would probably crush his skull. Or any other body part. He was aware, in that detached, numb way that he would not survive the punch and he knew that he should move away, just as well as he knew he would never gather his wits on time.

When he did manage to find his bearings after the collision and the punch still hasn't come, Katsura forced himself to focus on his surroundings in more detail, to figure out what was going on. There weren't many choices anyway and it was probably Gintoki, who has engaged Kamui into-

He flinched when he saw a person in a Shinsengumi uniform flung violently at the same wall he was resting against. He winced at the vibrations he felt when he realized, even before he could identify the officer, that there was only one possibility: Alma Karma. No other Shinsengumi would attack Kamui to save him.

His first instinct was to rush in and help, because surely that crazy woman didn't know what she was getting herself into, however, his torn apart injury chose that moment to remind him of its existence and he hissed, moving his other hand to the wound. The sharp sting of pain cooled his head as well. He realized that somehow Alma has fared much better than he, against Kamui, and that without his katana he was useless in that fight.

Also, he realized that Alma hasn't come alone and it took a lot of effort to not curse at the sight of Hijikata and Okita. He latter seemed more focused on Kamui, ordering Alma to draw back but the former was glaring at Katsura with animosity and distaste. Surely he would not let it slide that a wanted terrorist was in the castle of Edo.

Impossibly enough, he couldn't have been more wrong. The first captain and Kagura took on Kamui, which was probably very lucky for him and Gintoki. The vice-commander made some half-hearted comment about arresting him after they get Takasugi and off they were. Alma helped them pass through the fight without pausing and they ran down the dim corridor without looking back.

As they ran, Katsura did a quick, mental inventory of his state. The gash on his right arm was open and bleeding again and his left wrist was hurting, but not enough to be broken. He probably had a mild concussion from at least one of the times he has been thrown against the wall. He was pretty sure Gintoki has also suffered from concussion, but he supposed the idiot wouldn't notice that. His face was badly bruised, but Katsura hasn't seen any injuries otherwise.

It could have been worse, he supposed, but it sure could have been better. The dead guards that guided their rushed footsteps have all been shot, so it stood to reason that Takasugi was rested and uninjured.

They only slowed down at the first corridor junction they encountered, unsure where to go until Gintoki noticed, almost hidden by the turn of the corridor, dead guards. They rushed past the next two adjacent corridors, once because of a heap of guards ahead, once because they could see that the adjacent corridor led to a small room.

The fourth junction was easy as well, with a guard leaving a bloody trail as he crawled. They ran past the useless corridor without as much as a glance to the side.

'That was Katsura and the White Demon,' somebody yelled. Only the Kiheitai would address Gintoki like that and as footsteps rushed behind them, Katsura stopped and, bending his knees somewhat, turned around, designed a wide arc with the blade of his bloody katana.

He cut down two of the assailants, slashing open their lower bellies. From behind his right shoulder, Gintoki speared a third one right through his chest. Continuing his move, Katsura straightened and stepped to the left. Gintoki jerked his katana to the right, blade screeching against the Kiheitai's ribs.

The remaining Kiheitai took a step back, but Gintoki and Katsura didn't have the luxury of leaving the enemies at their back.

Simultaneously, they stepped forward and slashed diagonally, their katana missing each other by a hair's breadth.

With desperation, the Kiheitai charged. The two first fell immediately, but another managed to swing his katana in between Katsura and Gintoki and, for the fear of having his left arm wounded as well, Katsura stepped to the side.

The Kiheitai stumbled forward and another followed, looking confused as to where and how he managed. All the same, they now had enemies of both sides and Katsura didn't hesitate in the slightest to turn around and trust his back to Gintoki.

The Kiheitai in front of him were wearing Sakamoto's coat of arms on their haori. It irritated Katsura beyond belief that Takasugi dared to use that coat of arms, or his kanji or white.

With a growl, he took a step away from Gintoki and feigned an attack to the right. When the Kiheitai closer to him stepped forward from the left, aiming for the seemingly open side, Katsura changed the direction of his swing immediately.

The man wasn't fast enough in his block or retreat and Katsura's katana cut off his hand. Blood erupted from the severed extremity, splashing all over Katsura, as the Kiheitai howled in pain.

The sound of screaming covered the noise made by the other opponent and it was a split of a second too late that Katsura moved away from the attack, unable to block it. His back hit Gintoki's, right as the tip of a katana sliced his side shallowly.

Inconsequential, he thought.

He lifted his katana to parry the next attack and push the Kiheitai back.

A shout warned him this time and he stepped to the side, away from the one-handed Kiheitai, rushing at him with a short dagger. The man cut air and skewered himself on Gintoki's katana.

Katsura glanced back, eyes widening as he registered a bloodied Kiheitai, his face nearly split open by a gash, charge with a yell. At the same time, he heard his own opponent's swing cut the air. Without hesitation, knowing what was the most efficient, he turned around and thrust his katana forward, straight into the Kiheitai's abdomen. At the same time, Gintoki finished turning around as well and slashed diagonally. The yell faded. Two bodies fell to the ground with a dull sound.

Katsura leaned on Gintoki, panting from the short, but intense fight. Gintoki leaned against him as well, for the time of two breaths. Then he patted Katsura's shoulder and they stepped away, assessing each other's state.

Gintoki's white yukata was splattered with blood and Katsura had to blink away the memories. Most of the blood was from the Kiheitai, however, because Katsura could only see a few cuts, but nothing appeared serious.

'Let's go,' he breathed. Adrenaline would give them the strength to run. Gintoki nodded and they stepped over the dead bodies without as much as a glance.

They stepped over the fatally wounded, stunned guard as well and they ran. Nobody else stopped them. Dead guards marked the way and eventually they heard footsteps ahead. When they turned a corner, they saw a pink-clad, blonde, infamous sniper running behind a man dressed in a violet kimono with butterflies.

'Takasugi,' they yelled, speeding up. Their ex-comrade didn't even glance back, only sped up his own steps, but the sniper who accompanied him did. Seeing them and, judging by the slight widening of her eyes presumably recognizing them, she stopped and pulled out two guns, facing them with confidence and determination. She was fast. She almost didn't aim.

Shots sounded.

Katsura jumped to the left to avoid getting hit.

Just as a thought that she wasn't too good after all crossed his mind, he felt burning pain in his left temple. As the realization that she has grazed him with a bullet hit, Katsura stumbled in shock and nearly fell and that probably saved his life as another shot passed over him. Blood starting to trickle down the side of his face, he caught himself and continued, evading the shots with more care.

They needed to get rid of that woman, he thought. Gintoki probably got the same idea. With a yell, he charged head first, focusing her attention on himself. Katsura saw him dodge one, two, three bullets without breaking a stride. He saw him jump for an attack, saw the blond sniper aim and shot. He saw the bullet hit its target just as Gintoki swung the katana down.

The tip of the katana drew a red gash across the blonde's torso, jerking towards the end, when Gintoki flew back with the force of the shot. As he fell back to the ground, stumbling at the landing, she staggered backwards. They both collapsed against the opposing walls of the corridor.

Takasugi didn't even look back. Katsura cursed and ran up to the wounded.

'Gintoki,' he breathed, dropping at his friend's side. Where did she shot him? How serious was it? Frantically, he tried to uncurl his friend to check, only to have his hands brushed away.

'Go, idiot,' the white-head hissed through gritted teeth. His breaths were coming in short gasps and he was holding one hand pressed to his side, blood staining his white yukata. 'I'll catch up,' he added, looking up. One look into the red eyes reassured Katsura that Gintoki really meant it and he didn't hesitate.

'You better follow,' he muttered, getting up. He didn't bother checking the sniper, but he did pick her guns up and threw them to Gintoki. The white-head glared at him, wordlessly demanding what he was supposed to do with that, but Katsura paid it no heed.

Takasugi was already far ahead, and so Katsura ran after him, faster than he has ran in years. He ran with the katana in both hands, raised parallel to the floor on his side and when he caught up with the offender, somehow, despite the burning pain in his lungs, he swung. For a split of a second he thought it would be childishly easy, but Takasugi turned and blocked the blow, eyes flashing with fury.

With his katana, Takasugi pushed Katsura away and Katsura stumbled slightly.

'I see the White Demon sacrificed himself for his general yet again,' Takasugi mocked as they faced each other. Katsura gritted his teeth, forcing himself to not pant with exertion. They both knew it wasn't that: Gintoki simply figured it was the fastest way to get rid of the obstacle and went about it without thinking. Katsura sure didn't ask him for that sacrifice. 'He's an idiot. You're wounded. Do you think that wounded you stand a chance against me?' Takasugi asked. As he has predicted, Takasugi looked and moved like someone well rested and uninjured.

He was probably right, Katsura thought, but said nothing. Instead, he readied himself for an attack, because he knew Takasugi well enough. And he was not disappointed.

The sound of steel clashing echoed in the dim corridor almost before Takasugi finished speaking. Determined, Katsura deflected his attack and then another one and manoeuvred Takasugi into a position where he could easily parry and attack. Then it occurred to him that they would be in a better situation if Takasugi was facing away from Gintoki and he cursed inwardly.

As he took a step to the side, he pretended to stumble and Takasugi took the bait. He swung his katana down, forcing Katsura to block it and side-step further to the side. Takasugi narrowed his eyes and attacked again, seemingly angry when this time Katsura managed to execute all his steps flawlessly.

'What are you playing at?' he growled. Did he catch the reason for the previous stumble? It wouldn't be all that surprising. After all, Katsura has been better than that when they were fellow students and comrades. He was better than that even now, except the wounds were starting to bother him.

But if Takasugi had realized what Katsura was doing, he shouldn't have fallen into the ploy. So Katsura allowed himself a small smile, before he took a step forward and swung the katana parallel to the ground, forcing Takasugi to take a step back or fend off the swift attack. He wasn't disappointed when Takasugi chose the former: it was a way to save energy.

He wondered briefly if Takasugi could tell just how much Katsura didn't want to be there, how much he did not want to be considering how to disable the man in front of him without having to kill him.

'It's not a game anymore, Shinsuke, it has stopped being one when you targeted an innocent girl,' he replied to the question, even though it was far too late. Takasugi laughed out.

'How chivalrous of you, Zura,' he mocked. Before Katsura could correct him on the use of his name, he jumped forward, katana raised. 'Let's stop playing then.'

Takasugi moved faster than before. He feigned an attack on the left and when Katsura moved to parry, kicked his exposed, injured arm. A sting of pain destabilized him for just a split of second, but that was all Takasugi needed. They were both more or less on the same level as swordsmen and, without bragging, Katsura knew it was a high level. When Takasugi swiftly executed a standard disarming manoeuvre, Katsura was just a tiny bit too slow in changing the grip on the hilt of his katana to successfully counter it.

He felt himself lose grip on the katana's hilt and he saw Takasugi thrust his own katana forward a split of a second later. A brief thought that it was the end and a flash of disappointment were swiftly wiped from his mind as the pain exploded. For a moment that was all he could think of, before realizing that the pain was radiating from above his ribcage. How curious.

He heard his katana clatter to the ground.

'You missed,' Katsura said with a faint smile. He wanted it to sound mocking, but he wasn't sure if he managed. All the same, Takasugi growled furiously and drove the blade deeper and whatever else Katsura might have wanted to say changed into a pained gasp.

He forced himself to breathe deeply and slowly, willing the pain away. With difficulty, he moved his right hand to put it on the blade, wanting to grab it and pull it out, only to realize that Takasugi used it the sharp side up, that bastard. The edge easily broke through the skin on his fingers. Dark spots danced in front of his eyes and another, faint smile found its way to his lips. It seemed that was it for him, for the moment.

Takasugi's face blurred for a moment and Katsura knew it was a matter of moments before he'd faint from blood loss. However, looming behind Takasugi, stood the White Demon, face twisted in an awful grimace, and Katsura closed his eyes. Truly, that idiot always showed up in the last moment but he always showed up when needed.

'I never wanted things to go like that,' he said, unable to come up with anything else to prolong the moment and keep Takasugi's attention on himself.

'I don't want to hear your sentimental crap,' Takasugi growled angrily. Katsura looked straight into his eyes as Takasugi pushed the blade a few centimetres deeper, a nasty grimace on his face. He was so close now that their foreheads touched and Takasugi's elbow was pressing into Katsura's chest. Katsura's hand, resting lightly against the edge, left a red trace on the gleaming steel. He could feel his blood trickling down his fingers in small rivulets, dripping.

Behind Takasugi, the White Demon raised his katana, silent like a ghost.

'I see. I guess that's the end, Shinsuke,' Katsura whispered, aware that Takasugi would misinterpret his words. It didn't matter. Everything went black before he could hear a reply, if there was any.

* * *

5 points for anybody who got where the title of this one is from ;)


	17. Bottles and stones can break your bones

**Chapter 17: Bottles and stones can break your bones, but words can also stun you**

It really looked like nothing would happen in the club. The Shinsengumi officer took his orders and left. Matsudaira shouted for the waiter to bring more champagne and only because Sakamoto was a seasoned trader, used to reading people's emotions, did he hear the note of annoyance in his voice. He promptly ignored it and whisked out two bottles from the fridge, putting them on Shinpachi's tray with more ease than his short practice as bartender that evening could account for.

'Keep your eyes open and stay focused,' he muttered to the teenager. He knew, from the information Katsura managed to get, that the Yakuza were only supposed to cause trouble outside and under no circumstances enter the club. However, he knew just as well, from experience, that Yakuza could hardly be trusted, especially when you were dealing with the groups willing to attack the Shinsengumi openly.

As Shinpachi walked towards the only occupied table, Sakamoto cast a glance towards the far end of the club. Kiheitai's Bansai Kawakami was sitting immobile in the same place as before, but there was a minute tension in his shoulders, which hasn't been there before. Was he getting ready to attack? Was he worried for the same reasons as Sakamoto? If something did happen, would he be an enemy to cut down or the ally to protect the Shogun with?

The Kiheitai glanced his was as well and Sakamoto realized that he has been recognized. Was it good or bad? Should he watch his back now? Also: did the Kiheitai realize that Shinpachi was with him? He really wished he could read minds.

Of course reading minds was such a problematic skill. If he could read minds, he would know at all times what Mutsu was thinking and he wasn't sure he could stand the level of violence at all times. He would also know about all the pretty women's dirty secrets and he didn't mean the good dirty, but the toilet kind of dirty and that was completely uninteresting. He would also know what Shinpachi was thinking, coming back red-faced and-

Sakamoto laughed. Knowing what Shinpachi was thinking right then could make for good entertainment, if he thought about it carefully. The teenager was such a shy and polite boy, but surely that blush, after a close meeting with his idol, was not because he was considering how pretty her smile was. Unless he imagined her smile while she was-

Ah, he was getting distracted again.

Thankfully nothing happened in the meantime. Matsudaira was laughing excessively, pouring champagne to all the hostesses, spilling considerable amounts of the expensive drink. The Shogun refused the drink with a polite but firm gesture and Sakamoto wondered whether they have even told him about the plan to attack the castle that evening. The man was impossible to read, so he couldn't tell whether he was stressed at all or even slightly worried about what might be happening outside or in the castle.

'Do you think they're ok, Mister Sakamoto?' Shinpachi asked quietly, putting the tray on the bar, brow furrowed in a worried expression. Sakamoto laughed.

'It's Kintoki and Zura we're talking about, there's nothing they can't do,' he pointed out cheerfully, although mindful to speak quietly. Nobody would gain anything if he got Matsudaira's attention prematurely and even less if the boss of the police suspected who Sakamoto and Shinpachi were. The teenager smiled and countered that what "Gin-san and Mister Katsura" mainly did was wreak havoc wherever they went.

It made Sakamoto laugh and think fondly that Shinpachi didn't even know the half of it.

The peaceful atmosphere shattered suddenly with a sound of broken glass. Literally. As Sakamoto turned sharply to the source of disturbance, he could see a stone flying through the air, shards of glass around it. Sounds of the fight outside followed, the most prominent among them the shouts of "stop them".

Sakamoto didn't wait. With a confident move, he reached under the bar and unstrapped the bokutou, handing it to Shinpachi. The teenager looked conflicted for a moment, but then determination hardened his expression and Sakamoto nodded to himself in satisfaction. Next, from the same place, he took two guns and from the small storage cupboard, the ammunition. It took him a split of a second to load the guns and slip the spare ammunition into his pockets.

With the corner of his eye, he saw the Kiheitai jump up from his seat, a shamisen in his hands. A curious choice, Sakamoto thought briefly. At the table, Matsudaira got up somewhat unsteadily and stood in front of the Shogun, hand on the hilt of his katana. The hostesses looked scared.

A feral yell from the direction of the entrance announced the new arrival: a Yakuza rushing, with a Shinsengumi officer speared on his katana in front of him. He barely took two steps into the club before Sakamoto aimed and fired, getting the attention of Matsudaira and the Shogun, who both looked shocked. He paid them no heed. His shot got the enemy, but the Yakuza was only the herald of the assault.

As the Yakuza's head exploded from the shot, blood and grey matter splattering, more barged into the club. Sakamoto shot two more times, taking down two enemies. Shinpachi rushed towards the Shogun's table. Running, he swung the bokutou and felled one enemy. Immediately, he found himself facing half a dozen of angry men and Sakamoto cursed.

He was too far. He couldn't protect the teenager and the Shogun at the same time and he knew whom he should choose. Perhaps if he got closer, he could do something about both, but somebody needed to keep an eye on the Kiheitai as well. There was no telling as to what Bansai would do, what he was supposed to do.

Suddenly, there was a sound of music and the assailants froze. Literally, mid-step, mid-swing, as though something was holding them in place, an invisible string perhaps. A thought of the shamisen made Sakamoto glance at the Kiheitai. Bansai Kawakami stood not far from him, a plectrum-wielding hand poised over the strings.

'I told Shinsuke that Yakuza could not be trusted,' he muttered with distaste. Sakamoto winced. 'Please dispose of them, Tatsuma Sakamoto. We may fight on the opposing sides, but tonight our goal is common. It might be to different ends, but we both wish for the Shogun to survive, I dare say,' Bansai added, making Sakamoto flinch at being addressed directly.

All the same, he didn't hesitate. While Bansai apparently held the enemy immobile, he emptied both guns in a fast succession of shots. Further towards the Shogun, Shinpachi got the hint and hacked at the immobilized opponents.

More came running, but this time brought the Shinsengumi on their heels.

Mid-reloading, Sakamoto ducked a swing of a katana and grabbed the first thing he found: a bottle of the most expensive champagne the club had to offer. Without a second thought, he swung it at the Yakuza and finished reloading the guns.

'Tell Takachibi that if he wants to spend time together, he doesn't have to do such stupid things. A call would have gotten our attention just as well,' he told Bansai. Without waiting for an answer, he vaulted over the bar and ran towards the enemies. He knew that, this one night, just like ten years ago, he could trust his back to a Kiheitai.

The Yakuza never knew what hit them.

 **})i({**

Focused on the single task of slicing Takasugi apart, Gintoki paid no heed to the quiet conversation between his target and Katsura. Raising his katana to strike, he barely registered the fact that Katsura's eyes closed, the previously tense body loosening and starting to fall. Takasugi startled and that Gintoki noticed, but it was too late for him. Even if he jerked to the side, brutally ripping the katana out from Katsura's shoulder, Gintoki was already mid-swing.

Jarred by Takasugi's sudden movements, Katsura fell forward, blood gushing from the shoulder wound. In his haste and probably afraid in the face of sudden death, Takasugi tripped. Gintoki's blow, which would have sliced him in half normally, cut parallel to his spine rather than diagonally across the back. The edge of the katana sunk deep where the ribcage finished and blood splattered.

Both Takasugi and Katsura fell to the floor with a dull thud and Takasugi's katana clattered between them moments later. Gintoki leaned forward, pressing one hand to his abdomen, where the gunshot wound was burning with pain. He cursed between shallow pants, because they were not out of the woods yet.

On the floor, Takasugi groaned in pain, curling up on himself slightly. Gintoki allowed himself another curse. Slowly, he trudged towards his wounded ex-comrade and, just as Takasugi started sitting up, hit him on the head with the hilt of the katana, muttering that delusional idiots needed to sleep. So much for killing the bastard next time they meet, he thought angrily.

Takasugi crumbled back to the ground, unconscious.

Sheathing the katana with a well-practiced move, Gintoki went up to Katsura and kneeled next to him. Gently, he turned his friend around and checked for pulse. It was too faint for his liking, but there was no helping it for the moment. At least the bleeding, both from his shoulder and his side, has slowed already.

'Oi, Zura,' he tapped Katsura's pale cheek lightly, not really hoping it would wake him up. 'This wasn't part of the plan, you idiot. I can't carry you with this gunshot wound and this is no place to rest. The next person coming-'

'Could just as well relieve you from your burden,' finished a voice he didn't really want to hear right then. Startled, Gintoki looked up into the blazing angry eyes of the demonic vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. It was marginally better than the Kiheitai, who would have probably attacked right off the bat, but hardly ideal. 'I'll even throw in an award for helping the Shinsengumi get a hold of two terrorist lead-'

There was a dull thump and Hijikata paused with a surprised expression on his face. A split of a second later, he crumbled to the ground, revealing Katsura's alien duck, the signboard still raised above its head. If it was a head anyway. Gintoki felt his mouth open in shock and didn't even attempt to right himself.

"Are you alright, Odd Jobs?"read Elizabeth's sign. Gintoki blinked, taking in the bloodied appearance of the thing, and the sign changed into an exclamation of "Katsura!" The creature rushed to them, its webbed feet making plopping sounds with every step it took. It barely spared a glance at Takasugi, pushing him away with its foot to have space to kneel on Katsura's other side.

Human footsteps alerted Gintoki to the fact that Elizabeth hasn't come alone. He looked up again to see a bloodied samurai. He immediately identified him as one of Katsura's most trusted men, Yoichi, and one of the very few whom Katsura has taken to the castle. Unlike Elizabeth, Yoichi didn't ignore Takasugi. He glared, his right hand flying to the hilt of his katana. Gintoki tensed.

Before either of them could move, Elizabeth lifted her signboard. It said "relax" on the side Gintoki could see. From the way Yoichi glared at it, he figured it said something else and he couldn't help a small spike of curiosity. Whatever it was, Yoichi released the katana and looked at Gintoki, who looked on with feigned indifference.

'We need to get going White Demon,' Yoichi said seriously. If he wasn't kneeling with Katsura half on his lap, Gintoki would be tempted to punch him. 'The Kiheitai are almost fully defeated and the Shinsengumi will come here soon. Can you walk?' the rebel asked. Gintoki sighed. Getting angry at being called what everybody has called him once would get him nowhere and he knew that it was an expression of respect from the rebel.

'I'll have to, won't I?' he grumbled. He helped Elizabeth pick Katsura up. He was about to get up himself, when leisurely footsteps alerted him to the arrival of another person. His hand was on the hilt of his katana before he even thought about it. Yoichi turned around, blade half-drawn. He obscured part of Gintoki's view, but was not enough to hide the identity of the arriving group.

The Yato.

Gintoki cursed and sprang to his feet. He had his katana drawn in a flash and stood next to Yoichi. Over his shoulder, Yoichi told Elizabeth to get going.

'Oh, he only got this far?' spoke the Yato walking in the front, eyes trained on Takasugi, ignoring the two enemies in front of him. Gintoki narrowed his eyes when he realized that the Yato was carrying an unconscious Kamui. Did Kagura and Okita manage in that case? But the Yato didn't look upset at all.

'So much trouble for nothing,' he added, before turning his gaze to Gintoki and Yoichi. Gintoki remembered his name: Abuto, the vice-captain of what used to be the Harusame's seventh division. 'Don't get your knickers in a twist, boys. The Shinsengumi reinforcements from the club are arriving, so we're leaving. There is no point to risk arrest if nothing is gained. It's in your best interest to go as well.'

With that, he nodded at one of his comrades. The Yato went to pick Takasugi up. When he moved, Gintoki noticed another of them carrying the sniper. Nobody paid attention to them anymore and the group left as it arrived: at a leisurely pace. Reluctantly, Gintoki sheathed his katana, noting that Yoichi didn't. Well, that wasn't his problem.

'Go,' he said. 'I don't think Zura's in shape to escape the detention facility right now.'

'What about you?' Yoichi asked. Gintoki nodded his head towards the fallen Hijikata and the rebel scowled with distaste. 'You'll take care of the enemy?' he asked, outrage audible in his voice. Gintoki snorted.

'He's your enemy, not mine,' he pointed out. 'Remember? I'm just an Odd Jobs man, hired by some shady men to fight other shady man. Fishy business, that. Don't forget to remind Zura I'll be sure to collect my payment,' he added for the sake of talking, as he went up to Hijikata. They both knew there was no payment to be made.

'We will not come to save you, if you get arrested. We have no men to do so,' Yoichi warned, but when Gintoki looked at him he realized that it was as empty a threat as his about the payment. He smirked and nodded, before turning back to Hijikata. The demon vice-commander chose that moment to groan and wake up, which was for the best, because Gintoki was sure he couldn't carry them both far.

Funnily enough, Hijikata said nothing about the obvious absence of Takasugi and Katsura, nor did he mention Gintoki's obvious involvement in the business. It was only later, when they got to the reception hall, where Kondo was shouting orders to search the castle for the Kiheitai and Katsura, that Gintoki's presence was questioned. His story was not and he decided to not test his luck, going to find Kagura instead.


	18. If feelings were seasons

**Chapter 18: If feelings were seasons, would love be the spring?**

It was a very peaceful place. There was a small, chilly wind that smelled of the upcoming winter and the sky was covered with grey clouds, but everything was calm and quiet. A small house stood by a lake, nestled into a rock. On the far shore and all around to the right, steep, tall mountains silently overlooked the elongated lake. The wind rippled the lake's surface and combed through the untamed grass growing on the flat shore left of the house.

Two men were standing next to the house, looking towards the lake and the steep slopes. They were dressed in worn but cared-for travelling clothes, wrapped in heavy coats that kept out the chilly wind. One had short, flame-red hair. The wind could only ruffle it while it entangled in the other's long, black ponytail.

'In the end, it's hard to say who won,' said one of them, his voice faint in the wind. 'Just like it's meant to be, if I am to trust the old man's records. Allen managed to calm the Earl and the Noah were- Well, they were not killed as such, but their vessels were disposed of or disappeared. But you know that, you went to fight with them after all. What should follow now is a calm era of waiting, before the next generation of Noah stirs things up or before the Order starts arming itself again. It will last years, perhaps as long as a century. What will you do?'

'If there is peace they don't need me,' the other replied gruffly. 'I left Mugen rammed in the ground anyway. I don't even feel the connection anymore. What will you do?' he asked back. A short, humourless laughter was carried away by the chilly wind.

'Nothing,' replied the one who spoke first. 'I'll stay here with you if you let me.'

'Do as you wish,' grumbled the second voice and another laughter, this time bright with happiness, was carried away by the chilly wind.

'I'll make lunch in that case,' said the first voice. The red-haired man moved to the small house, his footsteps light and springy. The black-haired man shook his head minutely, before turning away from the lake and the steep slopes.

Alma woke up with a start, sitting up in reflex. Her heart was racing, breaths coming in quick, shallow gasps. In her mind, the only thing she could see were the dark-blue eyes, looking straight at her. Him? What did _he_ see? Did _he_ see anybody at all? She had no way of knowing, but she had a feeling _he_ did. In any case, _his_ expression was nothing like she/he has ever known or expected, she found herself thinking, heartbeat and breathing slowing down gradually. The dark-blue eyes were no more sharp and cold, but softened in an inexplicable way. And _he_ was smiling. It was small, but happy.

Yuu wouldn't smile like that at nobody.

She closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands as she curled up on herself. It wasn't by far the first dream she has had about Yuu, but for the first time, Yuu looked happy. It was all she ever wanted, so could she believe in it? She would, she wanted to, she decided and slowly straightened again, looking around.

She has fallen asleep on the hard floor and now that her thoughts were calmed, she could feel the results in aching bones and muscles. It didn't matter, it would go away faster than she could count to five, she figured, and pushed off the blanket completely. Briefly, she wondered who put it over her and couldn't help feeling grateful. The small, dark house on the outskirts of Edo was far from warm, but it was safe. She hoped.

Absent-mindedly, she started unwrapping the useless bandages. The previous night, in the castle of Edo, Mutsu has wrapped them around her when everybody else was busy with the fight, even though she saw her heal. There hasn't been much time for discussion, but the Kaientai's vice-captain promised to hunt her down if she ever did anything to hurt Sakamoto and then promptly lied to the Shinsengumi, informing them that, despite how it looked, Alma's wounds have been shallow and would heal fast. And then she was gone, with all of the Kaientai, before the Shinsengumi realized the traders shouldn't have been there in the first place, before Alma could thank her or ask why she has helped her.

The Shinsengumi suffered too many casualties, both in the castle and in a club in Kabuki-cho, to wonder about possible lies. Kondo merely nodded at Mutsu and Hijikata expressed his relief, before they both turned to the heavily wounded first captain, who was being carted away to the hospital, together with Odd Jobs' Kagura. They were both going to recover completely, she has heard and was glad.

The morning after the fight in the castle, she gave her report to Hijikata and Kondo, resolutely omitting the fact that she has actually died during the fight and the reason why Hikari has followed her. If they knew of either, they were better actors than she would have given them credit for. In any case, they were more interested in the fact that Hikari has apparently been a Kiheitai's spy than anything else. The only tricky moment of that conversation was when Hijikata demanded to know why she has thrown herself at Kamui in the first place.

Stifling a sigh, Alma focused on the only other occupant of the room, resting silently on the futon two steps away from her. The man who has gone by the name of Rampaging Noble during the war looked surprisingly gentle, fragile almost, drifting between sleep and unconsciousness.

For a moment, flashes of memories from the previous night mixed with the images of her dreams in her thoughts. She couldn't remember thinking before jumping to kick the red-haired Yato off his deadly course and that was what she told Hijikata and Kondo. She lied that she hasn't had the time to identify the Yato's target before she acted. They looked at her weirdly but accepted her words.

In any case, she was starting to become aware of the weird dynamics between the police leaders and the leader of the moderate Joui faction. When she has joined the force, she thought they were serious and she supposed they have been, at some point. However, by the time Daiki came along, they have long since been only going through the motions. The information Daiki brought spurred them on anew, but Alma was well aware that Kondo and Hijikata could have tried harder to intercept the unconscious terrorist in the castle of Edo, rather than focusing on the Yato carrying Takasugi away.

They didn't even try to detain Gintoki Sakata, in order to get answers. They seemed satisfied with the story of Odd Jobs getting hired by Jouishishi, not that Gintoki used the actual name of the organization. Truthfully, Alma started wondering, in the aftermath of the carnage in the castle of Edo, whether the Shinsengumi really wanted to capture Katsura.

A faint moan snapped her out of her thoughts. In half a second, she was sitting by the futon, brushing the long, black strands of hair off the frowning face. Such a similar face, she thought and for the first time that notion filled her with warmth rather than a dull kind of grief. She muttered something about being safe and the dark eyes fluttered open. Alma smiled warmly.

'Welcome back,' she whispered softly. Kotarou Katsura looked at her, surprise widening his eyes as he recognized her. After a moment, he turned his head to look around and frowned. 'It's a place Elizabeth found while you were staying at the Odd Jobs,' she explained and he looked back at her. 'She brought you here after escaping the castle of Edo. Takasugi got away as well, but he didn't manage to achieve anything, or at least nothing we're aware of,' she added.

'I see,' he muttered and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth and closed it, frowning slightly for a moment. Then he tried again: 'When did that happen?' he asked her. She had a feeling it wasn't what he wanted to ask in the first place.

'Last night, approximately 24 hours ago,' she replied promptly. He sighed and asked who else was around. Alma hesitated. 'I have only seen Elizabeth and another man, who didn't introduce himself,' she started. She decided to not mention that the said man nearly decapitated her when she showed up, before Elizabeth reluctantly informed him that Alma was safe. 'He's tall and half-bald, with a large scar on the left side of his jaw.'

'Yoichi,' Katsura muttered. Alma shrugged. He looked at her and she had a feeling he wanted to say something, but then he deflated and lifted his right hand to his face instead, taking time to look at the thick bandages around it. With hesitation, Alma told him that he has nearly lost his fingers and it would take a long while to get his hand back in fighting form. It wasn't the most dangerous wound he has suffered, but surely the most serious.

Katsura's face twisted in a brief grimace. Then, without a warning, he made to sit up and Alma rushed to press a hand on his chest, to stop him.

'No, don't move yet,' she said, trying to ignore the heartbeat she could feel under her hand. 'Between the shoulder wound and the cut on your side, you're bound to hurt yourself some more if you try. Would you like something to drink?' she asked, not very subtly changing the topic. Katsura looked at her in silence for so long that she had to look away.

'Are you on the run now?' he asked quietly. She couldn't quite identify the emotions in his voice, but there was possibly guilt. She shook her head and summarized the aftermath of her actions. She also told him that she has asked for some time to visit her village and that was why she could stay around.

'If you want me to stay, of course,' she amended, looking back at him nervously. Before he could reply, however, the door to the small room slid open and Alma was half standing, ready to charge before she realized it was only Elizabeth. She plopped back to the floor with a sigh, while the bizarre creature brandished a sign saying "This place is safe".

'Thank you, Elizabeth,' Katsura replied. He reassured his pet, really was it alright to call Elizabeth a pet, that he was alright and asked who knew about the safe house they were in.

"Yoichi, her and me," read the sign. Katsura laughed shortly, breathlessly and commented that even he didn't know the location of the safe house. Alma laughed, amused at the realization that he was correct. Elizabeth flipped her signboard around and then it read: "I don't like how she found out."

'I was very lucky,' Alma said at Katsura's questioning look. 'A few days ago, while you were recuperating in the Odd Jobs, Gintoki was out one day, searching for a runaway cat. He was in the neighbourhood and saw Elizabeth. So when earlier today I went to Odd Jobs and asked about you, he suggested I come looking here. It took me three hours of searching to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth and follow her,' she added the last sentence when she noticed the slightly alarmed look on Katsura's face.

Elizabeth flipped her signboard around to show them three dots. Alma wondered how she did it. She was pretty sure the board had only two sides and not only she has never seen Elizabeth actually write anything on it, but also it seemed that things disappeared automatically and at whichever speed Elizabeth wanted them to. She wondered if she was the only person to wonder about that and, if no, whether anybody has asked.

'Don't worry, Elizabeth, Gintoki won't tell anybody else and I don't think he'll come here himself,' Katsura reassured his pet and glanced back at Alma, asking her how Gintoki has fared the confrontation with Takasugi and, while he was at it, whether Kagura was alright.

She didn't know the details about the fight with Takasugi, but she has been to the hospital, where Gintoki and Kagura were and she told Katsura about the visit. It seemed to please him to hear that Gintoki only had a shot wound and some minor scratches and that Kagura would fully recover from her fight with Kamui. Then it occurred to her that Elizabeth was still hovering in the doorway and she glanced at the creature. Katsura followed her gaze and asked what the matter was.

The creature hesitated, looking from Alma to Katsura and then back again. It had no expression whatsoever, but Alma could swear it was glaring at her with dislike. She didn't like the feeling and although it was not enough a reason for her to quit Katsura's side, she would like to clear the air between them, whatever Elizabeth's problem was. She found out very soon, when Elizabeth lifted the signboard again.

"What are you?" it read. Alma flinched. It didn't say "who", it said "what" and she had a sinking feeling she knew where it was going. Already, her thoughts were racing, full of excuses and denials, but she knew it would mean nothing if Elizabeth has seen. Her fears were confirmed when the creature flipped the sign around and it read: "I saw you die in the castle."

Despite herself, Alma winced, painfully aware that there was no easy way out of the situation as it was. That Yato has snapped her neck and it wasn't the kind of thing you could say "it was not what it seemed" to. That it has happened during the fight was already advantageous, because it limited the amount of eye-witnesses, but Alma has expected somebody besides Hikari has seen. She has tried to mentally prepare herself for the situation, but no amount of reiterating discussions and arguments diminished the overwhelming fear.

She could feel Katsura's eyes on her and kept her gaze lowered to her lap. She could also feel the unblinking eyes boring into her, waiting for a reply. And she knew that sooner or later she would have to speak up, but she had no idea what she should say. There was no way anybody would believe the truth. There was no lie convincing enough that would allow her to continue her life at their side.

'I have never asked you that, have I?' Katsura said quietly. Eyes widening as she looked at him, Alma held her breath. Did he really mean that? He was looking at the inexplicable creature that communicated with sentences appearing on a sign board. And Elizabeth flinched under that steady gaze and stared back at Katsura for a long while. Twice, she lifted the signboard halfway up and then lowered it again. Finally, when she lifted it the third time, it read: "No, you haven't."

The corners of Katsura's lips twitched up a bit. Elizabeth flipped her signboard around: "If she betrays you, I'll bash her head in."

'Fair enough,' replied Alma, who had no desire whatsoever to betray Katsura. 'Just make sure I really did betray him and it's not part of some elaborate plan,' she added. Katsura laughed shortly, nearly soundlessly. Alma was sure that Elizabeth was glaring at her, trying to incinerate her with those unblinking, unnatural eyes. Finally, she flipped the signboard around again.

"Yoichi is making katsudon, I'll bring you some."

Talk about unexpected, Alma thought, too stunned to react before the creature turned around and left, slamming the door shut. She blinked at the closed door, wondering whether she dared to eat anything Elizabeth brought or if she should worry about poisoning.

'Elizabeth wouldn't do something like that,' Katsura assured her and she felt herself blush, realizing that she spoken out loud. At least, she thought, mindful to keep her mouth shut, he interrupted her before she could finish her thought: it wasn't like a little poison would kill her permanently. 'She is a very kind person,' Katsura added. Alma raised an eyebrow, still looking at the door Elizabeth slammed closed behind her.

'I saw her bashing people's heads in with that signboard,' she pointed out. She was awfully efficient as well, Alma has seen. Katsura countered that surely they have deserved it and Alma didn't bother telling him that if she had betrayed him, she would be one of those who deserved their heads bashed in. Instead, she sighed and shook her head, clearing the memories of the fight in the castle from her thoughts.

'Alma,' Katsura spoke softly. She looked down, straight into his warm, brown eyes. It occurred to her that she could drown in their depths happily and never surface again. They were looking at her with caring and concern and she was unable to look away. 'I will not ask anything, but if at any time you feel like you need or want to talk, I'm there,' he said. She felt her eyes widen for a split of a second, before they started filling with tears and she had to blink rapidly or she risked starting to cry.

'Back to your question from before,' Katsura changed the topic abruptly, his tone more energetic. 'You're welcome to stick around for as long as you want. That being said, if I might, I would suggest you don't endanger your position in the Shinsengumi anymore. It is very advantageous for me to have such an excelled spy in the force.'

She laughed, breaking eye-contact to wipe her eyes. There was a warm feeling spreading inside her and she was unable to tell whether it was a side effect of that warm gaze or simply because it felt exhilarating to know that at least one person didn't care whether she might or might not be a human being. Katsura continued talking for a while, pretending to not see the few tears that escaped her eyes. And Alma wondered if that was how real happiness felt like: pure, untainted by mourning, unafraid.

It was a nice feeling, she decided and smiled.


	19. Interlude

**Interlude: Don't judge a man by his kimono, judge him by the flowers in his hair**

Alma Karma has spent a full month in "her village", coming to terms with the truth behind her brother's absence after the war and his death at Shinsengumi's hands. When she returned to the Shinsengumi headquarters, looking quite paler than her colleagues and superiors would have expected, but with "a spark in her eyes", as Kondo has fondly said, the commander of Shinsengumi decided to invite her, Okita and Hijikata out. Alma wasn't sure how she has managed to become one of the people Kondo considered the closest, but she wasn't going to complain: it made her job of spying easier.

It also made her feel rotten to the core, when Kondo laughed and fondly called her his little sister and when Hijikata and Okita only smirked in reply. However, she has made her mind up a while ago and the month she has spent getting to know Katsura as she tended to his injuries and kept him company in the safe house has only strengthened her resolution. It also reassured her that, as long as she managed to keep them from outright confrontation, nobody would get hurt. Because he infamous, feared terrorist didn't want to hurt anybody.

She came "back to Edo" on a Wednesday. She took time that day to visit Odd Jobs, fearful for a moment, when she saw Mutsu and Sakamoto sitting on Gintoki's sofa. However, it quickly became apparent that the Yato hasn't told anybody about Alma's healing abilities. She was glad to see Gintoki and Kagura going well and they pretended to not care to hear that so was Katsura and the afternoon passed in a pleasant atmosphere. Afterwards, she has spent the evening putting her tiny flat in order and the whole of Thursday and Friday getting used to being a police officer again.

Friday evening found her walking down the streets of Kabuki-cho, together with an enthusiastic commander, a bored first captain and a vice-commander growing steadily more annoyed. They were dressed in civilian clothes and Alma took the opportunity to wear the kimono she has gotten on the occasion of the hanami, months ago. She was thinking that the evening could very well be interesting and amusing. Neon signs invited them to visit various clubs and bars, but Kondo ignored them all, walking energetically and speaking cheerfully.

'It's a bit particular, but the atmosphere is more relaxed than in the other clubs,' he told them at some point. Alma made sure that she looked politely interested, not comfortable enough to roll her eyes like Okita was doing.

'We're not going to that place where Tae Shimura works?' Hijikata asked with unmasked surprise. Kondo laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as he admitted having been banned a while ago. He tried to play it down, but everybody in the Shinsengumi knew about the unrequited love he had for the club hostess and the reason for the ban was obvious.

'So you had to find a new place?' Okita asked mockingly. Kondo's awkward laughter continued for a while, but the man said nothing. 'I see,' Okita said flatly. Alma looked at him, not at all understanding what it was that he saw.

'What?' she asked outright.

'He's been sneaking in anyway, stalking the woman. He just can't do it with us around,' Okita explained in the same, flat tone. It was impossible to judge whether he approved or not, but Alma knew by then about his unconditional loyalty towards Kondo. Even if he didn't approve, he wouldn't do anything about it. 'What surprises me the most is that you even tried another place, commander,' the first captain added, with just a hint of curiosity in his tone. Alma glanced as Kondo as well, to gauge his reaction.

'It's actually one of the places Toshi's informant gave us as Katsura's possible hiding places and I've been the one to check it out originally. Katsura never showed up there, but the people are nice, so I visited a few times afterwards,' the commander admitted sheepishly. Okita blinked in surprise. Alma shivered as a feeling of foreboding hit her.

'Have you been hanging out in a terrorist den?' Hijikata yelled. A few passers-by glanced at them with disapproval.

'Don't be rude, Toshi, it's not a terrorist den,' Kondo admonished, stopping in front of the neon-decorated door. Alma looked up at the name and her eyes widened as she realized where they were.

Kamakko Club has indeed been on Daiki's list of places to check and not once Alma has wondered what exactly Katsura was supposed to be doing there. And how the hell he would have gotten the idea in the first place. She wasn't the only one in the force, but she understood, due to the improbability of the place, that Daiki's information must have been true. A man making up lies would choose something more believable and the club employing drag queens as hostesses.

'Shall we go in?' Kondo asked. Alma knew that she had about five seconds to come up with an excuse as to why she didn't want to go, but she couldn't come up with anything that would not insult either the commander or the men working in the club.

'You've gotta be kidding me,' Hijikata muttered, but threw the butt of his cigarette into appropriate trash and followed Kondo inside without hesitation. Okita and Alma exchanged glances and went in as well.

'Give it a chance, Toshi. I'm sure you'll enjoy your time and the hostesses are the most polite and friendly here,' Kondo insisted. Hijikata muttered something that could very well be: "that is not a good thing". Okita and Alma exchanged glances again and snorted in laughter at the mental image of the demonic vice-commander surrounded by fawning drag queens. Hijikata scorched them with a glare.

'Welcome in Kamakko, valued custom-' the vaguely familiar voice started and stopped abruptly when they turned to face the hostess welcoming them.

He was dressed in a nice, pink kimono with a cherry blossom pattern, his impeccable make-up doing a great job of distracting from the familiar features and red, dead-fish eyes. Only they were not quite dead, but wide open in shock and if it wasn't for the unmistakable, silvery, curly hair, Alma would have seen sure she was imagining things. But she wasn't. Probably in her brain's response to cope with the astonishing revelation, she found herself wondering how he made the fake ponytails look so realistic and how they were attached to his hair.

'This wasn't part of the deal,' said Gintoki Sakata blandly. The White Demon was dressed in drag, Alma thought numbly as he turned around to leave. He barely had the time to do so when an admonishing exclamation of "Paako" froze him in place.

'You never learn, Paako,' said the same voice, but softer and fonder and Alma found herself staring wide-eyed, at a huge man whose two-day stubble completely ruined his attempts of looking like a woman. Well, truthfully it was just the first on the long list of things that ruined the monster's attempts at feminine appearance. 'Welcome back, Isao. You brought some friends this time?' he spoke with a bright smile, "Paako" still frozen next to him with an unhappy grimace.

'Madamoiselle Saigou,' Kondo replied jovially, while Alma, Hijikata and Okita shared a horrified look: did he just say "Isao"? A drag queen was calling the commander of the Shinsengumi by his given name? 'Allow me to introduce you to Toshi, Sougo and Alma.'

They went through the introduction mechanically. It felt like some sort of surreal dream, especially when the kimono-clad White Demon told them his name was "Paako".

'I think I never met Paako before, have you been hiding her, Madamoiselle?' Kondo asked, smiling in a friendly way at the cross-dressing white-head, whose facial muscles twitched minutely when he was referred to as "her". The huge man, who really looked nothing like a "mademoiselle", put a hand around "Paako's" shoulders and explained that she was just temporarily helping sometimes. Then he looked at Gintoki seriously.

'Please be polite to Isao and his friends, Paako,' he said. 'Isao is a very kind man and he deserves the best service. Besides, you're not going to abandon Zurako, are you? Her hand is still hurting so she needs your help,' he added. Gintoki's face twitched momentarily again and then he grumbled something, but Alma found herself distracted from the exchange.

Zura... ko?

A person called "Zurako" with a hurt hand, Alma thought. Suddenly, she got a very bad feeling about the visit in the Kamakko Club. It only intensified when Paako resolutely did not look her direction at all, smiling a fake and saccharine smile at Kondo, opening his mouth to say something that never got said, because Saigou cut him, announcing that he would also join the table.

'Oi, if you're going I don't need to be there,' Paako said immediately, dropping the fake tone and the slightly high-pitched voice he was using until now. Okita, Hijikata and Kondo blinked at him in surprise and Alma was sure they must have recognized him then.

'Don't be silly, Paako, we have four guests, so we will be four hostesses,' Saigou countered before anybody could say anything more. He pushed Paako closer to Hijikata, himself hooking his arm around Kondo's. 'Ayumi, Zurako,' he called out sweetly, turning his head away. Okita made a face like he was gagging and Paako turned to him.

'Don't to that, trust me,' he said seriously in a quiet voice. He was about to add something more when a new voice, speaking in an overly sweet and fake high-pitched tone announced the arrival of another drag queen.

'Oh my god, you're so cute,' exclaimed a man with a long chin and short, red hair, coming up to them. Alma vaguely realized that he was targeting Okita, but she didn't hear the first captain's reaction, because her eyes fell on the fourth hostess that was supposed to entertain the Shinsengumi and she felt as though her world tilted and it took all she had to remain standing.

It had to be a bad dream, she thought vaguely, taking in the deep violet kimono, patterned with maple leaves, hands hidden in the sleeves of the kimono, the flawless make-up and the long, black hair gathered together just a few centimetres above the ends, thrown seemingly carelessly over the man's right shoulder. It had to be a very bad dream, she thought, eyes meeting the deep, warm, brown gaze that seemed as calm and reassured as Alma was not. When he looked towards the rest of the group, she followed his gaze and became aware of the commotion that has captured the attention of everybody else.

'I told you that I'm old enough to be here,' Okita lied through gritted teeth, stepping away from the red-haired man, who was very obviously fawning over him. 'Stop calling me cute,' he added, making the red-head and Saigou laugh.

'He's so shy,' the latter gushed. Alma saw Okita reach for his katana, which his still had despite being off duty and in civilian clothes. Kondo saw it as well and a heavy hand fell on Okita's shoulders as his commander laughed good-humouredly and said that Okita wasn't used to places like that yet.

'Commander, it's scary that you are,' Hijikata deadpanned. 'Can we go to Snack Smile now, please?' he asked.

'Please go,' said Paako, but Kondo reminded them that they couldn't, although he didn't elaborate on the reasons in front of Saigou and the others. 'Go somewhere else and die,' Paako countered immediately, sounding awfully serious. Hijikata glared at him.

'Oi, you remind me too much of that Odd Jobs idiot,' he growled. Paako, the female version of the "Odd Jobs idiot" twitched. 'I don't want to spend time with that attitude if I don't have to. If we're staying here I want a different hostess,' he added. And he looked straight at Katsura, eyes widening. And of course Okita and Kondo followed his gaze. It was just a matter of time that things went to hell, because surely at least one of them would recognize the man they spent their days chasing.

'Hello miss, have we met before?' Kondo asked after a moment of silence, frowning slightly. 'You look somewhat familiar,' he added. In a flash of premonition Alma saw how the situation would evolve and did the only thing she could think of to change the focus of everybody. She pretended to faint. In any case, she was so stressed she almost felt dizzy, so she barely had to fake the small stumble, knees giving out.

For a moment she thought it was reckless and that falling to the floor would hurt, that she would not be able to play the part of fainting. Then a strong arm caught her and when she looked up it was straight into Katsura's brown eyes, so very close to her. For a split of a second she forgot to breathe, only vaguely aware of the shouting going on around her. Something about air and roof filtered through to her brain and she let herself be taken away by Zurako.

Not exactly as planned, Alma thought, but not bad either.

 **})i({**

'Oi, why did she have to go? Why couldn't that bastard go?' Hijikata protested, pointing his finger at Gintoki, after Katsura and Karma disappeared from the main room. Gintoki would have been insulted if he wasn't too busy staring at the demonic vice-commander. "She"? Where the hell did he think he was? The only woman around was Karma! He wanted to point it out, but for obvious reasons it was counter-productive.

'Now, now, Toshi,' Kondo started soothingly. 'Paako will be hurt if you continue talking like that, you should always remember your manners,' he was admonishing softly. Gintoki didn't bother to tell him that he couldn't care less what stupid tax robbers thought about him and anyway, this whole thing was ridiculous. He would be more insulted if Hijikata considered him a preferable choice and he wasn't ever going to try to be a nice hostess, so to hell with it. Admittedly, a part of it, he didn't say because Saigou was there and he had no desire to be forced to work in the club for free again. It was bad enough to be asked as Odd Jobs to give a helping hand.

'Should have grabbed the fainting princess first and make your get-away,' he said instead, smug even though it wasn't he who has escaped. It was enough that it wasn't Hijikata, who looked distinctly uncomfortable with the place. And anyway, he hasn't suggested Zura should go with Karma for nothing. It would be bothersome to have the police discover Zura's probably best disguise, and even more so to see Gintoki in Katsura's company yet again.

Hijikata shot Gintoki a venomous look. Just to show how much it affected him, Gintoki wanted to pick his nose, but he knew Saigou would slap his hand away and it was humiliating, especially together with the lecture about how a polite woman should behave. He was not a polite woman, damn it, not even a woman at all! But he settled on a mocking smirk in any case.

'But you were right, commander, she looked vaguely familiar,' Okita commented. It took Gintoki a moment to realize he was still talking about Zurako and he decided he was never going to let Zura live it down that the Shinsengumi referred to him by "she". Kondo made a thoughtful sound and Gintoki decided it was a high time to change the topic. Nothing good could come from discussing Zurako, perhaps except for material for Gintoki to mock Zura, but he already had more than enough of that. Plus, he already got more than enough: catching his fainting princess was bound to make Zura blush for at least three days once Gintoki put it in the correct light for him.

'Where the hell have you been going to see people like that?' Hijikata growled, glaring at Okita. It was clear from his tone that he didn't approve of cross-dressing and Gintoki smirked, seeing Saigou straighten. He secretly held his fingers crossed when Okita looked at Hijikata and asked what the vice-commander's problem was.

'A Shinsengumi officer should have no knowledge of such depravity and unseemliness, no familiarity with this kind of unnatural behaviour,' Hijikata replied hotly, unknowingly digging his own grave.

'Toshi,' Kondo admonished his second in command.

'Who are you calling an unnatural monster?' Saigou asked at the same time, his a booming voice silencing all the conversations in the club. Hijikata flinched, eyes widening as he realized the mistake he has made. Then again, Gintoki thought, he hasn't yet realized the extent of the punishment. He would cackle with glee if he didn't think it was absolutely necessary to not bring any attention to himself.

 **})i({**

'You know,' Alma started out of the blue. Katsura looked at her, listening. 'When my- When Hijikata's informant gave us the list of places to look for you, nobody wanted to believe you had anything whatsoever to do with Kamakko Club,' she trailed off. Katsura looked away, towards the neon-lit Kabuki-cho he could see from the club building's roof. He used to think it disgusting, crawling with alien influence, swarming with things and creatures that did not belong. But now he could barely remember how it should be otherwise.

'None of us could figure out how you could have gotten here in the first place or what you would be doing here,' Alma added with a small laugh. Katsura wondered: what was he doing there? Was the excuse of this being an excellent disguise and him being tired of staying locked up in the safe house enough?

'Are you disappointed, now that you know?' he asked quietly, wondering if he cared about her opinion in the first place. From the rustling of fabric, he could guess that she got up and sure enough, soon she joined him, leaning against the railing, looking out at the city in silence.

'You're very convincing,' she muttered after a moment, instead of answering. Katsura shrugged.

'It's a good disguise, although only if I put some effort into it. It wasn't originally my idea, in case you were wondering, but I'm not going to ignore any means to my goal, even if people find it awkward or weird,' he pointed out. She hummed in agreement. He glanced her way before looking back at the neon-lit city. 'You look pretty in this kimono,' he added, changing the topic. With the corner of his eye, he saw her blush and then smile mischievously.

'You look pretty in yours as well,' she said. He looked at her and they laughed. Katsura thought, not for the first time, that he liked her laugh. When she was staying in the safe house, he found himself saying silly things on purpose, to make her laugh. It wasn't like him at all, he knew. It has gotten him a good number of weird glances from both Yoichi and Elizabeth, although neither of them said anything.

When their eyes locked again, hers were sparkling with joy and he found that he liked that as well. It was the most curious thing, because usually he looked people in the eyes to gauge their intentions or whether he could trust them, not for the pleasure of looking. Usually, when he got his answers, he looked away, rather than leaning closer, noting idly how alluring was the faint blush that coloured Alma's cheeks.

Her lips parted slightly, as though she wanted to say something, but only a breath escaped them. Her eyes flickered to his lips and then back to lock with his eyes, the invitation obvious even to him, but the implications of it suddenly scared him and he pulled back abruptly, blurting out the first thing that came to his mind: was there something on his face?

Alma didn't hide her disappointment and he wanted to apologize, feeling stupid. However, before anything else could be said, Katsura heard Saigou's voice calling for Zurako, sounding rather urgent. He allowed himself a brief moment to hope Paako hasn't done anything outrageous, before shouting back that he was coming. He glanced at Alma and she sighed heavily, straightening the non-existent creases on her kimono.

'The others are probably still there,' she muttered. Katsura nodded, understanding what she didn't say, hearing the unspoken plea: you should run.

'They haven't recognized me yet. They might not. If I was to run now they will start questioning it and will figure it out eventually,' he explained calmly. She pursed her lips and said nothing. 'Are you feeling better now? Would you like to stay up here?' he asked, even though he knew the answer she would give. He wasn't at all surprised when she said she'd join her comrades and they went downstairs together.

'How can I help you, Mademoiselle Saigou?' Katsura asked, frowning slightly when the club's owner came into view near the dressing room rather than the club itself. Gintoki couldn't have possibly gotten so drunk in such a short time that he needed to be removed from the club and required hauling to the Odd Jobs. Could he?

'Zurako, you're the best with make-up, can you help Mayo-chan?' Saigou asked with a very satisfied smile. Katsura repeated the name uncertainly, mentally going through the list of the hostesses in the club. He was pretty sure there was nobody by that name, but he could be wrong. He has been wrong when it came to names, as Agomi never ceased to point out. Saigou repeated the name with a firm nod and pulled a person out of the dressing room.

Katsura stared.

'Mayo... chan,' Alma repeated incredulously. The person glared at her furiously, as though daring her to say anything more. Katsura couldn't stop staring. The demonic vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, Toshirou Hijikata, because there was no doubt it was him, was wearing a pale yellow kimono with decorated with dark blue cranes and held closed by a matching, dark blue obi. Gone was the cigarette, the katana and even the messy, short hair. He was most surely wearing a wig, with sleek, long hair gathered into an elegant bun at the nape of his neck. There was a pale yellow flower tucked on top of the bun, completing the look of an elegant lady.

'Isn't she a beauty?' Saigou gushed. Hijikata twitched, eyes blazing, but very obviously didn't dare to say anything. In other circumstances, Katsura would be amused. 'She's just missing make-up and she can come to entertain some guests,' Saigou added. It occurred to Katsura that maybe he should have listened to Alma.

'Let's get it done and over with,' he muttered with a sigh. Hijikata glared at him and Katsura pretended to not notice, turning to Alma. 'If you're alright now, miss, I'm sure your friends in the club are worried about you,' he said in a formal tone. Saigou nodded and said he would take Alma back to the club and that Mayo-chan was to join them once she was ready. Katsura saw Hijikata bristle when referred to as "she" yet again, but he said nothing.

'But the vice-commander-' Alma started uncertainly.

'Is in very capable hands,' Saigou interrupted her firmly, already leading Alma away and there was no way the woman could resist Saigou. Except Katsura wasn't sure, remembering Alma in the castle and how she has faced Kamui. He shook his head and looked back at Hijikata, unsurprised to see the man glaring at him. It occurred to Katsura that a proper terrorist would take this opportunity to kill the vice-commander and make a run for it. He could imagine Takasugi mocking him, because he had no desire to do that.

'Come on then, Mayo-chan,' he said tiredly, the nickname barely passing his throat. 'It's pointless to run, if that is your idea. Mademoiselle Saigou is very resourceful when it comes to finding run-aways,' he added. Something flashed in Hijikata's eyes and Katsura realized he has forgotten to speak with a high-pitched voice.

'Is that so, Zurako?' the Shinsengumi asked in a very deliberate tone. Katsura shivered when he pronounced his nickname, hesitating the tiniest bit before adding the last syllable, and hoped it didn't show. Turning his back on the Shinsengumi was incredibly difficult, but Zurako had no reason not to, and so Katsura led the way back to the dressing room. He heard Hijikata follow and had to force himself to appear relaxed, waiting for the inevitable attack.

'Do you have any colour preference?' he asked, forcing on a casual tone and turning to "Mayo-chan" once they were both in the changing room. Hijikata stared at him as though he has grown a second head and Katsura shrugged, going to pick the cosmetics up. All the time, he was listening, hoping to catch the movement behind him fast enough to evade the attack and make a run for it.

Nothing like that happened.

Wordlessly, he pointed to a seat and Hijikata plopped down with a dejected expression but without a single word of protest. Surprised despite everything, that the Shinsengumi was going to allow this to happen, Katsura took care to sit with his back straight, facing Hijikata. He put the cosmetics on a small table next to them. Instinctively, he moved to grab the sponge for spreading the foundation with his right hand and he winced when his fingers didn't quite move like he wanted them to.

Next time he would think twice, or maybe three times before trying to grab a katana with his hand, he thought. Feeling Hijikata's gaze on him, he cursed internally and used his left hand to bend the fingers of the right one correctly on the sponge. It was mildly painful, but once his fingers were in place, he could keep them there well enough.

'What happened to your hand?' Hijikata asked and his voice was anything but idle. Whatever hopes Katsura might have still entertained that the Shinsengumi vice-commander hasn't recognized him faded at that tone.

'A kitchen accident,' Katsura replied flatly. Then, because Hijikata didn't stop him and he would be damned rather than give up on pretending until the very end, he put some of the foundation on the sponge. 'Don't move your head,' he instructed and started brushing the sponge against Hijikata's face, leaving a layer of foundation behind. He wanted nothing more than rush through it carelessly, but he didn't like not doing things correctly. All the same, he worked as quickly as possible, avoiding looking directly into Hijikata's eyes, which were glaring into him with such intensity Katsura wondered how it was possible he didn't have two holes in his head yet.

'You must have been holding a knife in a curious manner to cut the underside of your fingers,' Hijikata noted, again in that deliberate manner. Ignoring the words, Katsura told him to close his mouth and applied the foundation to the bottom part of his face.

'You should shave more often, Mayo-chan, the stubble will show,' he said just to annoy the Shinsengumi.

'Not everybody can have such a girly face as you,' Hijikata shot back angrily and Katsura had to bite his tongue to not answer. He didn't know why the vice-commander was so subdued, although probably the threat of Saigou was a prominent reason, but it worked for him. Fighting would only worsen the situation, so Katsura turned to choose the eyeshadow rather than continuing the conversation.

He was tempted to use something outrageous or outright ugly, but he knew Saigou wouldn't appreciate and his life has just gotten much more complicated without angering the owner of the club. So he chose a sensible shade of brown, skilfully taking some on a long brush. And if he happened to choose the one with golden glitter- Well, Hijikata was the demonic vice-commander of the Shinsengumi and he wasn't looking, busy glaring holes into Katsura's head. And despite everything he said and believed in, Katsura wasn't above some measure of petty revenge.

The advantage of applying eyeshadow was that Hijikata had to close his eyes, which he did only very reluctantly. A thought that he should run crossed Katsura's head, but he knew that Hijikata would follow in no time. Instead, he could wait for a situation where he had a better head start.

'Your kitchen accident: when did it happen? Approximately a month ago?' Hijikata asked while Katsura was putting away the eyeshadow. Not replying was as good as an answer, but Katsura knew he was not good at outright lying. And anyway, Hijikata knew already. If he didn't bite his lip it was only because he didn't like the taste of the lipstick.

'I am going to arrest you,' Hijikata informed him flatly. Katsura wondered what made him wait so long. He hummed in acknowledgement, pretending to be fully preoccupied by the choice of lipstick colour. 'I'm sure Sougo has handcuffs.'

'I'm sure you'll make for a good front page photo in tomorrow's newspaper wearing this kimono,' he said, letting the corner of his lips twitch up slightly when Hijikata's eyes widened in realization and then narrowed in anger. The vice-commander opened his mouth and froze when the brush with the lipstick touched his lips. Katsura smirked. He was tempted to taunt Hijikata some more, but a samurai should not be cruel.

Plus, he was sure Gintoki would have procured a camera in the meantime, to immortalize Mayo-chan.

'I will be back,' Hijikata threatened when Katsura put away the lipstick.

'I will not be here,' Katsura countered serenely.

 **})i({**

Kondo's and Okita's looks when Mayo-chan emerged from the back of the club were priceless and Gintoki prized himself for having the presence of mind to take a photo of them first. Of course, he has had a forewarning that they would be worthwhile, when Saigou has led back in a shell shocked Alma. Mayo-chan herself was an awfully graceless photo material and outright jumped Paako when the latter asked Okita if he wanted a photo with Mayo-chan. They have both lost their fake hair before they have been separated, but that was the least of their problems.

And of course Okita and Kondo took photos with both their comrade and the Odd Jobs' boss.

* * *

 **Author's note: This is called "interlude" because I was originally planning to write a second story. However, seeing the reception of this one, I will not. The only reason I posted this till the end is because I personally hate to realize that a story I like is unfinished. So in case there are people out there who enjoy this, I don't want them to be left hanging.**


End file.
